Before During After
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: A series of drabbles that pinpoint certain times in the lives of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If only the following completely belonged to me but alas JK Rowling has the privilege.

**Summary:** A series of drabbles that pinpoint certain times in the lives of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

**Before. During. After.**

"Welcome Severus," greeted Minerva McGonagall as she made her way down the staircase that led into the Great Hall.

"I didn't expect a welcoming party," he replied as he put his suitcase down.

"I don't think you would have got one," she admitted as she reached him.

"And yet you are here," he pointed out.

"As observant as ever," she replied with a faint smile. "Someone had to meet you and show you to your rooms. Albus has been called away and it seems I have the shortest wand!"

Severus smirked.

"Lead the way, Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall led the way down the dungeons where the potion classrooms dominated the cold, soulless underbelly of the school. The Potion Master's rooms had been moved down into the dungeons at the request of Severus. No one had questioned the move when Albus Dumbledore had brought it up in a staff meeting. She stopped outside a door and turned to face her former pupil.

"Here we are," she said.

"Thank you Minerva," he replied.

"You're welcome," she said as she began to walk away "Oh Severus, you can call me Professor McGonagall until I tell you otherwise."

If Severus Snape was at all taken back by her request, he didn't show it.

"Good night Professor," he replied before disappearing into his new rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A series of drabbles that pinpoint certain times in the lives of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

**Drabble Two.**

The pain was beyond anything he had experienced before. Receiving the Cruciatus Curse four times. One after the other had reduced Severus Snape to a bloody mess. He had managed to drag his battered body back to Hogwarts and back to his rooms before blacking out on his living room floor.

His head ached and he could hear faint voices surrounding him. He attempted to open his eyes but the light in the room was far to bright and his first attempt failed. His nostrils picked up the smells round him and he concluded easily that he was in the hospital wing. Someone must have found him. He attempted for the second time to open his eyes and he overcame the bright lights. He was confronted by two pairs of concerned eyes,

"Ah awake at last," fussed Madam Pomfrey. "Good, good. I'll go fetch some strengthening draught."

Severus rolled his eyes as the Medi-Witch hurried away. He would be fussed over now for only Merlin knew how many days.

"I can only assume you are to blame for my incarceration Professor McGonagall," he said turning his head slowly to look at the witch standing on his right.

"If you mean," she began "did I scrape you off the floor of your living room and brought you here for medical attention then yes, assume away,"

"I won't thank you for interfering,"

"I didn't expect thanks," she responded. "Just promise me you'll take better care of yourself next time."

"Concerned?" he enquired with a smirk.

"No, I would just rather not ruin another pair of decent robes having to clear up after you," she replied as she brushed a crease out her soiled robes.

"Noted," he responded.

She nodded and bid him goodnight just as Madam Pomfrey reappeared with an armful of potion bottles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A series of drabbles that pinpoint certain times in the lives of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

**Drabble 3.**

Christmas time, the season of good will and a time to be jolly. A season where there seemed to be a whole lot of fuss over nothing. His Slytherin's were in the festive spirit and he refrained from letting his bad mood seep into their enjoyment. He allowed them to stay up past curfew and he had even looked the other way when a selected few snuck by his classroom on a quest to raid the kitchen for midnight snacks.

He wasn't going soft in his old age. He would make up for his lapse in discipline at some other point. He liked to keep his student's on their toes. He made it to his rooms without being seen and was relieved to be in his rooms where nothing festive had a place.

A parchment envelope on the mantelpiece caught his eye. Someone had been in his rooms. They had managed to get past his wards without alerting him of their presence. Gingerly, he made his way over to the fireplace. He picked up the letter and looked it over. It was addressed to him but he could only assume that since it was on his mantelpiece in his rooms that it was for him. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He immediately recognised the green swirly writing. This wasn't the first letter he had received from the sender. The letters usually were about Slytherin's supposedly unfair playing techniques during Quidditch games. Not this letter, this letter brought a smile to his face and it contained one of the best Christmas presents he had received in a long time.

_Dear Severus,_

_The time of 'otherwise' has arrived. Merry Christmas._

_Minerva_


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

Minerva strode into the Entrance Hall quickly and didn't turn around or answer the gentle good night that was offered to her by Albus Dumbledore. She was in no mood for pleasantries with that man. She was far too angry with him at the moment. Leaving Harry Potter with those awful muggles was just too much to bare. She knew in the morning she would see sense and see that it was the only option for the young child but she still wouldn't like it.

She made her way down into the dungeons. The place felt eerier that usual but she pushed forward. She knew that someone needed a friend this evening and she would offer a listening ear and shoulder if it was needed. As she approached the Potion Master's living quarters, she noticed the destruction to the potion lab. She reached the door and checked to see if the wards were up and to her surprise they weren't She didn't even knock before she pushed her way into Severus Snape's living room.

Her keen eyes darted around the room and found it to be empty. Her keen sense of hearing picked up on shuddering breathing and slight movements coming from the bedroom. She made her way over to the bedroom. The door was ajar and she could see the hunched over figure of Severus sat on the floor.

"Severus," she said lightly so he knew she was coming and wouldn't do anything drastic.

He didn't acknowledge her but he didn't tell her to go away either so she made her way over to him. She dropped to her knees beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. To her surprise, the gesture made him turn and forcefully pull her into his arms. She felt tears seep through her thin robes and she wrapped her arms around her friend and let him pour his soul out.

"She's gone, Minerva," he said, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

"Oh, I know, Severus," she responded softly. "I'm so sorry."

He remained quiet and didn't pull away from her embrace. Minerva stroked his back slowly and the soothing motions seemed to have the desired effect, his sobbing was calming down. His breathing was returning to normal.

"I came back so she would be safe," he finally said. "She wasn't though. I shouldn't have come back at all. I regret it all."

Minerva slipped out of the embrace and cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. He resisted her eyes for a moment but soon black eyes met green eyes and she spoke to him.

"Now you listen to me Severus," she began "Whatever the reasons for your returning to us at the time were, you chose right. Never doubt that!"

"But….." cut in Severus.

"No buts," she said interrupting him as he had her. "You made the right choice."

"


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5

"I had hoped the young Malfoy would end up in Hufflepuff," said Minerva as she sat down on the couch and rearranged the cushions so she would be more comfortable. "Not that I wish him on Pomona but just to see his face."

"That's unkind," said Severus Snape as he handed her a glass of single malt and sat down beside her. "It's not Draco's fault that the family smugness has been bred into him. Can you imagine the howlers Albus would receive if the hat had announced Hufflepuff."

Minerva flashed a wicked grin as she turned around in her seat and lifted her legs up and placed them over Severus' lap. He looked at her and then down at her legs and them back up at her.

"My feet hurt," she said with a small pout.

"Well, you will wear those torture devices you call shoes," he replied as he took her right foot in his hand and began to massage it gently. "I'll be able to keep an eye on Draco. Steer in him in the right direction."

"That feels good," she said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage. "I knew I'd get Potter."

"Lucky you," he cut in.

Minerva jabbed his thigh with her heel gently and opened her eyes to him the McGonagall glare that was less effective when she didn't have her glasses on.

"He has potential," she contined.

"As a trouble maker," carried on Severus as he swapped feet and began to massage her left foot.

"Severus," she said with a sigh. "Give him a chance."

"He has Lily's eyes," admitted Severus. "Worth a chance alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to leave a review and also to those who have set up author/story alerts. I'm glad you are enjoying this drabbles. I'm enjoying writing them.

**Drabble Six**

The door to the staff room crashed open. The occupants of the room jumped from their seats and turned to look at who had made such an entrance. Severus Snape and his bellowing robes had arrived and he was looking directly at Minerva McGonagall who was sat at one of the desks marking homework scrolls.

"Is it true?" he question as he stalked up to where she was sat.

Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout put down their respective books and watched the scene unfold before them with glee. They both enjoyed a Snape vs. McGonagall argument. They knew exactly what Severus was talking about. It had spread around the school like wild fire.

"Is what true, Severus?" asked Minerva as she set down her quill and looked up at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Minerva," he said angrily. "Potter, the new Gryffindor Seeker."

"Ah, yes," replied Minerva with a nod of her head. "He shows a real talent and will be a great asset to the team."

"The rules state that first years can't play on house teams so I suggest you find yourself a new seeker, Minerva," continued Severus as he placed the palm of his hands on her desk.

"Rules can be bent," she replied with a smile. "Nowhere does it state that they can't join a house team. The school rule book states that first years aren't allowed to ride brooms around school and technically the Quidditch field is outside the school. Albus has agreed and Potter starts his training with Wood tomorrow."

"I don't agree with this," said Severus pushing away from the desk and stuffing his hands on his pockets. He wandered away from her desk and over to where Filius and Pomona were sitting. "Next you'll be telling me you've got him a broom,"

Minerva simply smiled and returned to her marking. She would tell him later that one was already winging itself to the young lad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 7.**

"Blast it to Azkaban and back," complained Severus. "Ruined a completely good set of robes."

He fingered the charred edges of the robes that he had been wearing when Hermione Granger had decided to interfere and set him on fire. Luckily, he had stomped the flames out and before any real damage was done. On the plus side, Quirrel had been dislodged from his seat and his incantation stopped. It had all ended well apart from Gryffindor winning. Minerva would be insufferable now. He'd have to think of something to annoy her now.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" asked Minerva from the doorway.

"Think of the banshee and she appears," stated Severus as he draped his old robes over the back of a chair.

"I know what you're doing," she said coming into the room and sitting down. "It won't work. I'm in too much of a good mood."

"All because Potter sicked up a snitch," replied Severus as he sat down opposite her and conjured up a pot of tea and two cups. "What potential he shows! I may see about getting Marchbanks to join the Slytherin team. His big ears are bound to help him fly around the arena."

"Jealously does not suit you, Severus," she said with a satisfied smirk as she took the tea from him.

"Jealous?" he sniffed, "No, but if I were you, I wouldn't be gloating, I'd be embarrassed. No skill in swallowing a small golden ball."

"I think there is some skill in that," she added before taking a sip of her tea. "Regardless of how he caught it, he caught it and Gryffindor won so you owe me dinner out in Paris."

"Paris," he questioned. He didn't remember agreeing to that.

"Paris," she repeated as she stood up and placed the cup on the small table beside her. "While we dine, you can tell me why you attempted to cause a distraction but setting fire to yourself."

"I did not set fire to myself," he began only to be silenced by a chaste kiss on the lips from Minerva before she quickly swept out of the rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:** Thought I'd better produce a fluffy drabble for my loyal readers and lurkers. Hope you enjoy!

**Drabble 8.**

The troll had provided a year's worth of excitement in one evening and would become stuff of legend. Personally, he would have taken points away from all three of the students for their foolish behaviour but it had been Minerva's call. As heads of rival houses they hardly ever agreed on what was the right punishment. He felt she was too lenient at times and she felt he was too hard. They had decided long ago that behind closed doors they wouldn't discuss such matters as discipline.

Minerva had swept out of the girls bathroom and Severus turned on his heel and followed her out. He was well aware that Potter and his eagle eyes had clocked his limp and probably thought he knew it all. Just like his father.

The corridor was empty and Severus quickened his pace to catch up with Minerva who seemed to be on a mission to get somewhere quickly.

"Minerva," he called out, his leg was throbbing in pain and he couldn't keep up with her quick strides.

Minerva came to halt and turned around to look at him. He limped towards her and her face softened with the realisation that he must be in pain.

"Oh Severus, I didn't think," she said apologetically. "I'm sure Poppy….."

"I'll sort it out myself," he cut in before she suggested anymore. He didn't have anything against the Medi Witch apart from all the fussing and the all the questions she was bound to thrown at him. He would sooner sort it out himself.

"I can help," she offered. It wasn't the first time that Minerva had helped patch him up. She had seen him in far worse states than now. She never flinched or made a fuss. She just sorted him out. Severus was grateful for that.

"The bath should be running by now," she said as she noted the time. The bath in their rooms was enchanted to fill at the same time every night. "I'll come and join you once I've spoken to Albus."

"Don't let him keep you too long," said Severus who knew that sometimes five minute meetings with the Headmaster turned into sixty minutes if you were lucky.

"I won't" she assured him. "I have a wounded snake to look after."

Severus raised an eyebrow before looking around the deserted corridor to check that it was indeed deserted before taking Minerva's hand and pulling her to him. His arms looped around her waist as he embraced her. He pressed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck before trailing feather light kisses up to her lips.

"Severus," she said softly as she pulled away from him slightly. "Someone may see."

"Oh let them," he said before kissing her soundly on the lips. She moaned and he took the advantage to deepen the kiss.

The kiss came to a gradual end and they stayed entwined for a moment longer before Minerva pulled away and smoothed down her rumpled robes. Severus reached out and tucked a stray lock of Minerva's hair back into her bun. It had dislodged itself at some point during the evening. Whether it was when they were looking for the troll or from the heated kiss they had shared he didn't know. His ego decided it was from the latter. With tender fingers, he stroked a line down her neck and smiled.

"I'll see you soon," he told her.

"Soon," she repeated before hurrying off to find Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble 9

Severus was proud though he had no intention of showing it. Slytherin had won the House Cup. Half hearted congratulations were given by Filius and Pomona at last night's staff meeting. He had accepted them with his trade mark smirk and wished them both the best of luck for next year. Minerva was yet to offer her congratulations.

The Great Hall was decked out proudly in Slytherin colours. Banners and flags lined the walls. Severus swept down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables and took his seat at the staff table. Draco Malfoy caught his eye from where he was sat at the Slytherin table and smiled. His snakes were overjoyed to win but he suspected that the fact they had beaten Gryffindor delighted them more.

Severus looked down to where Minerva was sat. She had her back slightly twisted away from him as she was speaking with Albus. He poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and watched as Albus stood up and demanded quiet. He listened with glee as Gryffindor was announced as fourth place. Albus continued to reel off the house points until he declared Slytherin the winners. Severus looked on as his house celebrated by banging goblets together and cheering loudly. He was just about to go and see Minerva and receive his congratulations but Albus put his hands up and asked for silence. Severus sat forward as Albus began to give points after points to blasted Gryffindor. His house was tied with Gryffindor for the House Cup. He glanced down the table and saw that Minerva was sat forward as well with her fingers crossed as the words 'Longbottom' and 'Ten points to Gryffindor' fell from Albus' lips. She burst into applause as it sunk in. Gryffindor had taken the cup.

The Great Hall erupted with noise. The insufferable Gryffindors were on their feet, jumping around and hugging each other. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's were cheering loudly. Everyone was celebrating the downfall of Slytherin. The wall hangings immediately changed from green and silver to scarlet and gold. He felt sick. The house cup had been inches away from the shelf in his classroom. He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up to see Minerva looking at him apologetically.

"I'll still wear Slytherin colours tonight," she whispered in his ear before going down to join her house with their celebrations.

Severus smiled in spite of himself. There was always a silver lining to any black cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart," said the blonde haired man as he offered Severus Snape his hand. "It must be a pleasure for you."

"I can assure you the pleasure is all yours," answered Severus as he ignored Gilderoy's hand and continued to peruse the books on the shelf in front of him.

"Very funny," laughed Gilderoy. "Albus told me you were the joker of the faculty."

Severus' eyes narrowed and he remained silent. What was Albus' playing at? He'd have words with the old headmaster later.

"I'm hoping we will get the chance to discuss our adventures over a glass or two of firewhiskey," said Gilderoy with a wide grin. "What do you say?"

"Mine would pale in comparison with yours," replied Severus fixing the new Defence Professor with a stare that would send most people running the opposite away.

"You are too kind," Gilderoy said with a smile. "I don't want to brag but I suspect that would be the case."

It was taking Severus the restraint of a god-like being not to pull out his wand and hex the pompous blond haired imbecile to kingdom come. The door to the library opened and Minerva McGonagall strode in with her arms filled with a number of books. Severus immediately went to help her and lighten the load.

"Professor McGonagall," greeted Gilderoy as he flounced towards her. "Such a pleasure to see you again so soon after our first meeting. May I call you Minerva?"

"No, you may not," she replied as she started to place the books she had brought into their designated spots on the shelves.

"Such jokers," chuckled Gilderoy to himself. "We will have such fun this year."

Severus and Minerva shared a knowing look and a small smile passed between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble 11.

"Were you just a little bit worried that he might have sent you flying?" asked Minerva.

Severus poked his head around the bathroom door and found her relaxing in the bath. She was surrounded by mountains of bubbles. Her eyes were closed and an empty wine glass hung loosely in her hand. He walked into the humid room and took the glass from her hand.

"He could no sooner make a bird fly," he responded as he knelt down beside the bathtub and took her hand in his. He began to massage circular motions into the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"He might have got lucky," she said with a chuckle as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "It would have been amusing to see."

"Hush now woman!" he said as he dropped her hand and placed a finger on her lips. "Continue to tease me about today and it will result in a dunking."

"But the kudos of being Gilderoy Lockhart's assistant could do you the world of good," she said against his fingers before nipping the tip playfully. "Witches will fall at your feet."

"I have enough trouble with the witch who has already fallen at my feet," he mused.

"I didn't fall," she said sounding outraged. "I tripped and you so happened to be coming down the stairs."

"Uh huh," he said nodding his head "That's what you keep saying but I know the truth."

Minerva scowled and splashed water at him. He caught her hand before she could splash anymore and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist.

"Whether you fell or tripped," he said softly. "I'm glad you did."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n** I'd like to say a huge big THANK YOU to everyone has taken the time and effort to leave me a review - they've made me chuckle and it's also so nice to hear that you are enjoying the drabbles. Also, thank you to the overwhelming number of readers who have added these drabbles to their favourites and alerts.

**Drabble 12.**

"Honestly, you'd think he'd done serious damage," said Minerva as she stepped out of the Infirmary. "He is making more fuss than a dragon that is searching for its stolen egg."

"He was winded," said Severus as he followed her down the corridor. "Badly, I might add."

"Mr Malfoy is a wimp," she replied as she turned the corner. "Potter lost all the bones in his arm and didn't make a fuss."

"Well," snapped Severus as he came to a stop. "We can't all be as perfect as Potter!"

He didn't wait for answer, he turned and walked back the way they had just come. It was then that Minerva realised her mistake. Harry was exactly like James and she knew that it didn't sit well with Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Drabble 13.**

Severus found Minerva sat at her desk. She was clutching a letter in her hand and staring at it as if she was waiting for it to jump to life. As he approached her, he recognised the familiar purple scrawl. The letter was from Albus Dumbledore who an hour ago had been marched off the premises by Fudge and the elder Malfoy.

"What does he say in his letter?" Severus questioned as he perched on the edge of her desk.

"Keep the school open," was her automatic reply and then her tone softened. "He thanked for my continued loyalty and support and to remember that he is always close by."

She placed the letter down on her desk and pushed her chair back. She rose gracefully up from the chair and made her way over to window. She stared out at Hagrid's hut and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Without him being here," she continued. "The students will be more danger. They need him."

Severus joined her at the window. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"They have you," he told her. "There isn't anyone else that Albus' would rather have watching out for his children. He knows they are in safe hands and the children know you will everything in your power to keep them safe."

"I'm no Albus Dumbledore," she began.

"Thank Merlin for that," he joked. "One is enough."

"Severus," she warned, she wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Believe in yourself and your abilities, Minerva," he told her seriously.

He placed a gentle kiss on her neck as his hand slid down and captured her hand. With a gentle tug, he pulled to around to face him.

"Let's go and check on the children," he suggested as he led her out of her classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n**_**:**Hello All, thank you once again for your comments. Just a little note to Anna who has been a loyal reader and reviewer since the start of this drabble series - I just wanted to say that I do not own the monopoly of SSMM drabbles and if someone else wants to do their own series, I don't see a problem with it at all. It just means that us SSMM shippers have something else to read and enjoy and I'm all for that. Yayeeeee for SSMM :)

Did anyone get themselves a magic quill for Pottermore? - I did. Whoopeeee.

_**Drabble 14.**_

Minerva was on her way back from the kitchens. She had just spoken with the house elves and a celebratory feast would appear in the Great Hall later on in the day. The Chamber of Secrets being shut for good was something to celebrate but Minerva couldn't get rid of the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her cubs had been brave but totally reckless. Harry was following in his father's rule-breaking footsteps and taking Ron and Hermione along for the ride. She was angry with the boys for putting their lives in jeopardy but proud at the same time. They had saved young Ginny Weasley from Myrtle's fate and that was something to celebrate.

As she approached her classroom, she heard voices coming from the boy's bathroom. Her curiosity peaked, she stood outside and listened for a moment as the voices of Ron Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart filtered through the gap in the door.

"Professor," called Ron as the attempted in vain to coax Lockhart away from the mirror. "Let's go and see Madam Pomfrey."

"I have such pretty golden locks," said Gilderoy ignoring the young wizards attempt to usher him away from his beautiful reflection.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the mortified expression that was creeping up all over Ron's face. As she stood there watching the two wizards, the realisation that Severus' way of dealing with certain things was rubbing off on her hit her like a hippogriff. She was actually contemplating leaving Mr Weasley to it. Her Gryffindor morals kicked in and she stepped into the bathroom to assist getting Lockhart to the infirmary.

"I'll take it from here, Mr Weasley," she offered.

Ron looked at her, the relief evident in his face and Gilderoy looked away from his reflection and looked at her with interest. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her feel slightly queasy.

"You're a vision," he said as he approached her. "It's obvious that we are married."

Minerva stumbled over her words. "No, we're not,"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We are both very beautiful."

"Quite sure," she confirmed as she took a step back away from his approaching form.

"We should get married," said Gilderoy clapping his hands together. "Let's do it."

"Let's not," she suggested as she managed to avoid his hand as he made to grab her hand.

"Oh you're quite right," he said halting his approach and headed back to the mirror. "I'm much prettier and I wouldn't want a jealous wife."

Minerva heard a strangled laugh coming from Ron who was nearly doubled over in his attempts to conceal his obvious joy at the scene unfolding before him.

"If you repeat any of this, Mr Weasley," she warned. "I'll take whatever points Professor Dumbledore gave to you away from Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," answered Ron as he scurried past her. "Professor Snape, sorry I didn't see you there."

Minerva slowly turned around and saw that Severus was stood propping up the door frame of the bathroom with a smirk on his face. She let out a frustrated huff and grabbed Lockhart by the scruff of his robes and yanked him out of the bathroom.

"Don't" she said as she swept past him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: **Sorry for not updating yesterday but real life got in the way so here is an extra long drabble for you. (I'm not sure if this can be classed as a drabble but that's what I'm calling it)

**Drabble 15.**

Minerva had always been a light sleeper so when she was awoken by a slight noise, she didn't think anything of it until she rolled over and her arm came into contact with nothing. The body of the man that she had slept next too for the past decade was not there.

The soft bang of the wardrobe door made her sit up in bed quickly and she saw the back of Severus. Her keen eyesight picked up on the fact that he was wearing his outdoor robes. A flurry of thoughts bombarded her as she took in the sight before her. Had he just come in from somewhere? Was he sneaking out? Was he off to see someone? Another woman?

"Severus," she asked softly through the darkness.

He turned around to look towards her and gave a heavy sigh. "I didn't want to wake you."

"What's going on?" she enquired as she went to draw back the covers and slip out of bed.

"I just need to deal with something," he replied as he walked towards the bed and to her side. He reached out and touched her face lightly "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Minerva pulled away from his touch and slipped out of bed anyway. She felt herself getting annoyed at the way he had brushed her off. She wanted to know what was making him slip out of their bed at 2am.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she said as she stood before him. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Something has come up and it needs tending too," he replied. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Nothing for me to worry about," she said as she prodded her finger into his chest. She was angry now. Her voice became strained as she tried to control her temper. "I think it is! Tell me or I will go and see Albus and I can assure you that I will not be returning to these rooms after speaking with him."

His hand came up and clutched at her wrist gently to stop the prodding movements. She wriggled out his grasp and went to walk around him. She was going to get her dressing gown and storm out of the room in a dignified manner and find out what in the name of Merlin was going on. As quick as a flash, she felt his hands on her waist and he turned her to face him.

"Why do you have to make things difficult," he said a sigh. "You should know what curiosity does to the cat."

Was he threatening her? Never in their time together had he spoken to her like that.

"Threatening to kill me," she asked as placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him hard.

"Of course not," he replied, he seemed sad that she had accused him of such. "I just want to shield you from things that you don't you need to know straight away."

"I don't need protecting," Minerva replied. "I'm older and uglier than you and I can handle myself."

"Not ugly and I know you can handle yourself Min," he said. "Can you at least let me pretend to look after you for once?"

Minerva felt herself soften at his gentle plea. It was true, she was at times far too stubborn and proud to let anyone take the lead. She had always liked to stand on her own two feet and deal with whatever she faced, her way.

"Severus, please just tell me," she asked, she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't know. She'd let him protect her another time.

"There's been a break out from Azkaban," he finally relented. "Black got past the Dementors and the wards."

"Sirius," she said with a gasp and then realisation dawned. "You're off to find him!"

"It's something I've got to do, Min," he explained to her softly as he reached for her hand and held in against his chest.

"Let me come with you," she suggested.

Severus smiled and he raised her hand on his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I'll see you before breakfast," he told her as he dropped her hand and pulled her towards him and wrapped her up in loving embrace.

Minerva returned his embrace and buried her face into his neck. Deep down she knew the reason why he had to go out and find the man who had killed Lily. It didn't make letting him go any easier. She felt his lips brush against her hair and she looked up at him. He placed feather like kisses at her temple then worked his way down to capture her lips. The kiss was soft at first but grew in intensity as it deepened.

"I need to go," he told her as he pulled away.

He gave her one more kiss before sweeping out of their rooms and into the night to find Sirius Black.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hello Everyone. I hope everyone is well and I hope you like this little drabble. I'm not sure if my previous drabble went down well as everyone was pretty silent about it :( but anyhow - here is the next one.

**Drabble 16**

The golden plates filled in front of them as soon as Albus Dumbledore had sat down from giving his welcome speech. The Great Hall began echo with the sounds of talking, laughing and the sounds clattering plates.

"Two new blithering idiots on the staff this year," muttered Severus as Minerva passed him the pumpkin juice. "Makes a change to the usual one."

"Severus, be nice," she warned.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten that Hagrid has been on the staff for a while now," he replied as he helped himself to a roll and began to butter it.

"Will you behave," she told him as she gave him one of her sternest looks over the rim of her glasses. "Rubeus will excel himself and Remus has already proven himself to have the student's welfare at the top of his priorities. Stop glaring at him."

"He shouldn't be here, Minerva," replied Severus matching her glare with one of his own. "He could be a danger to the students."

"Remus knows that and precautions have been taken," she replied as she buttered her own roll. "That's not your main opposition to him being here. Don't try and deny it."

"I wouldn't dream of denying anything to you, Minerva," he replied sarcastically.

Minerva ignored him and turned to speak with Hagrid who still looked rather emotional from the introduction Dumbledore had given him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Drabble 17.**

"Sybil's been at her usual tricks again," Minerva said as she unceremoniously flung herself down on the couch situated at the back of Severus' office.

Severus looked up from his marking and replaced the quill back into its holder.

"Good evening to you too, Minerva," he replied as he sat back in his chair and watched as she kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet up under her. "Make yourself comfortable."

"She predicted Potter's death," she continued.

"Well, we all have to die at some point," replied Severus. "Better they know now than later. Imagine the shock."

"You are useless," she complained. "I might go and find Remus to talk to."

Severus stood up and made his way over to her. He was not impressed that she had thrown Remus' name into their conversation. He had only been trying to lighten the mood. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, reading his expression. "It's just that he is already on edge with Black being out and the Dementors setting up camp here. It was badly timed for her to tell him such a thing. She never thinks."

"I'm sure you reassured Potter," he said as he reached out and started to massage her tense shoulders.

Minerva manoeuvred into a better position for him and lent against him. Her shoulders were like rocks. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts and vendettas that he had neglected to see how recent things had affected her.

"I did though I don't think he was entirely convinced," she answered as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.

"Whatever happens," he assured her. "We'll deal with it."

His hands slipped beneath the collars of her robes so he reached her shoulders better but his movement was restricted so he reached around and unclasped her outer robes and banished them to their rooms. She was left in dressed in her simple black teaching dress that was easy to prise off her shoulders slightly. He dropped a tender kiss on her bare shoulder before continuing his massage.

Ten minutes into the massage, a knock on the door disturbed them just as things were beginning to get interesting. Minerva righted herself quickly and transformed into her animagus form and slinked off into a darkened corner while Severus had to tell their interrupter to continue to wait for a few minutes while he calmed himself down. He kicked Minerva's shoes under the couch as he went to answer the door to his office. Who ever had decided to disturb him had better have a good reason.


	18. Chapter 18

**Drabble 18.**

"I warned Albus that having a werewolf in the school was a bad idea," complained Severus as he roughly pulled potion ingredients from the shelves in his potion store.

"Did he pay any attention? No! Now, I'm the ruddy laughing stock of the damned school. I'm meant to command the respect of the children. How am I supposed to do that when a wolf tells them to picture me in a dress?"

More ingredients were thrown on the table as Minerva watched from afar. She was finding that fact that Severus was ranting away while fetching the ingredients to make the Wolfsbane Potion rather amusing. She had yet to get a word in edge ways and had decided to leave him to it so he could get it out of his system. Severus began to roughly chop up some of the ingredients. He was muttering under his breath and occasionally Minerva would hear words like 'bloody', 'incompetent' and 'foolish' fall from his lips.

"Since you seem intent of missing dinner," said Minerva as she slid off the stool. "I'll bid you farewell as I have no intention on missing it."

"You go ahead," he grumbled. "I'll join you shortly."

"Oh and Severus," said Minerva as she walked out of the classroom. "Don't forget your red handbag!"

"NOT FUNNY, MINERVA," he shouted at her retreating form and he heard her laughter from the corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Drabble 19**

"Mr Filch is combing the portraits for her," said Minerva as she rejoined Albus, Severus and Remus at the torn portrait that once housed the Fat Lady.

"Thank you, Minerva," replied Albus, his usually twinkling blue eyes remained sombre as he directed them what to do next. "I suspect he has probably fled the school by now but I think it prudent for us to look at him."

"Why don't Minerva and I…." began Severus only to be to be stopped by Remus who was already guiding Minerva down the staircase. Was that his hand on her back? What was the mangy wolf up too?

"We will patrol floors one to three, Albus," directed Remus as he looked over at his shoulder with a small smile.

Severus stiffened and his eyes narrowed. There was something about that smile he didn't like. She hadn't even looked back to acknowledge him. She was locked in conversation with that blasted wolf.

"Very good," replied Albus with a nod of his head. "I'll contact the others to up their patrols."

Severus peered over the railing as Minerva and Remus disappeared under one of the many archways that led into one of the corridors. He would have words with Remus Lupin.

"Are you coming, Severus?" Albus' voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"I'll go and check the dungeons," replied Severus as he turned on his heel and swept down the stairs with his black robes bellowing out behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Drabble 20.**

"Are you coming to bed?" asked Severus as he placed his book down on the coffee table and rose to his feet.

"No," was her simple reply. She didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"Still angry?" he asked, he already knew the answer. She hasn't spoken more than once word to him since they had argued about Draco Malfoy's idiotic prank at the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game that afternoon.

"Yes," she answered as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"The boys have been dealt with accordingly," he told her. "I don't know why you are holding me responsible for their actions."

She remained tight lipped, her nose deeply buried in the book she was pretending to read. She frustrated him on so many levels at him. She was always in the right when she wasn't. She had made her feelings known as had he and he hoped that would be the end of it. He hadn't approved of their trick. He had taken more points off, slapped detentions on them and sent owls to their parents. What more did she want?

"I'm going to bed," he told her. "You can do whatever you want, Minerva."

Severus went into the bathroom to wash up before bed and when he returned he found Minerva tucked up under the covers. She was peering over the top of the covers sheepishly. He hid a smile as he slipped into bed beside her and looked over at her. She was looking at him and her emerald green eyes melted his frustrations away and he opened his arms to her. She quickly scooted over and curled into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They never went to bed without resolving their differences. They just didn't speak about them again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Drabble 21.**

"Is my nose big?"

Minerva glanced up from her marking and looked at him like he had grown another head. He had only asked her a simple question.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I asked if my nose is big?" he asked again as he touched his nose.

Minerva placed her quill down and looked him again. She was studying him and he didn't like it. He had never been a vain man but after finding Potter in the corridor with that piece of parchment, he had found himself questioning his nose. Minerva rose from her seat and made her way over to him.

"I think that your nose is strong, mature, well developed and very, very sexy," she told him as she looped her arms around his neck. "You have a handsome nose, Severus."

"Sexy?" he asked in surprise, he hadn't thought noses could ever be sexy.

"Very much so," she purred. "Why don't we retire for the night and you can put that sexy nose to good use."


	22. Chapter 22

**Drabble 22**

A tidal way of noise hit Severus as he sat stone faced in the Slytherin Quidditch stalls. Gryffindor had just won the cup and everyone apart from the students surrounding him were celebrating.

The Slytherin team had stormed from the pitch looking angry at each other and Severus wondered how many fights would have broken out by the time they reached the changing rooms.

The crowd had invaded the pitch much to Madam Hooch's despair. The Gryffindor players had been hoisted up and were currently surfing the crowd with ridiculous smiles plastered all over their hot, red and sticky faces. The very sight was sickening and he couldn't bare it anymore. He got to his feet and made his way along the aisle to get away from all the noise.

Before he disappeared down the stairs, his eyes searched out the witch he knew would be celebrating. He found her immediately amongst the crowd. Dignity and restraint had been completely thrown out of the window. Euphoria reined supreme and to him she had never looked so beautiful. She was no longer wearing her hat. He wondered if it had been knocked off during the game or whether it was a casualty of the celebrations going on around her. She was wrapped in an enormous Gryffindor flag and was using the corner to wipe her eyes.

"Gryffindors," he mumbled as he looked away from her and made his way down the stairs of the stall "and their sentimentality."


	23. Chapter 23

**Drabble 23**

"HE'S GOT AWAY WITH IT AGAIN," bellowed Severus as he stormed into their rooms.

Minerva moved quickly to his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and moved away from her.

"It's always the bloody same," he said, his voice lowering slightly. "Untouchable again."

"What's happened?" Minerva ventured to ask him.

"Black's escaped and Potter helped him," he snarled in reply.

Minerva looked startled as he what told her began to sink in. He wasn't going to explain it to her. He was far too angry and annoyed and he knew he would lose his temper at her and say something he would regret. He just hoped he could keep it in check though with the anger he felt boiling upside him, it was doubtful.

"Come sit down and have a cup of tea," she began.

"I DON'T WANT TEA," he snapped. "YOU CAN'T FIX THINGS WITH TEA!"

"I wasn't expecting to fix things," she replied softly, not losing her temper though he could tell from looking in her eyes that she was struggling not to yell at him. "I just thought you needed calming down."

"I need to walk this off," he told her, his temper calming down slightly. He needed fresh air and a place to think. "I'll be back shortly."

"Severus," she said as she reached for his hand and held it. "You need to let go of what happened all those years ago."

"That's easy for you to say, Minerva," he told her before kissing her cheek and then walking out of their rooms.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: **I ended up doing more drabbles for POA than I expected but that is because there are so many moments that seemed worthy of more explanations but now I'm moving on the GoF. Thank you to all of you who have been reading, reviewing and subscribing to alerts. Enjoy this one

**Drabble 24**

"Severus," the disembodied voice of Lucius Malfoy came from outside the tent. "Are you there?"

Severus placed a hand over her mouth. He felt her smile against the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but smile at their position as well but he was determined not to give away their presence inside the tent.

"Are you sure this is his tent?" asked the voice of Draco Malfoy, he sounded impatient.

"Of course I am," snapped Lucius. "I'm no imbecile, Draco."

Minerva squirmed under him and he looked down at her. Her eyes gave away exactly what she thought about that statement.

"Sssh," he warned her.

"Maybe he's left already," suggested Draco hopefully.

The young Malfoy was obviously itching to get to their seats. Severus was willing for them to give up and go. He wanted to be left in peace and to continue what he had started.

"Possibly," agreed Lucius. "He has missed all the games so far this weekend."

"And intend of missing the remaining ones too," Severus whispered into her ear as he heard the Malfoy's leave. "Now where were we?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Drabble 25.**

Minerva heard the door open and she was on her feet as quick as a flash. She rushed from the balcony and into the bedroom. She was just in time to see the bathroom door close behind him. Damn! How had he gotten in there so quickly?

She sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. Minutes ticked by, he was taking his time and she was growing impatient. She was just about to slip off the bed and make her way over to bang on the door when it opened and Severus stepped out looking weary.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, her eyes scanning him for any possible marks.

He joined her on the bed and laid down. He tapped the space beside him with his hand, indicating for her to join him which she did. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Moments for silence passed before he finally spoke.

"I'm fine," he told her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"The mark?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbow so she could study his face.

"From what I can gather from informed sources," he answered with a sigh. "Cast to cause panic and devastation."

They remained silent for a while as they both processed what had happened during the Quidditch World Cup and what it might actually mean. Minerva felt sick to her stomach as she contemplated things that she thought she had left in the pass.

"I fear this is only the beginning of something more," he added a while later.


	26. Chapter 26

**A.n: **

**Thank you to everyone who is keeping with my drabble series. I hope you are still enjoying it and not finding it tiresome.**

**I'm actually going to dedicate this drabble to Batwings79 because there will always be humourous drabbles despite the books becoming progressingly darker. **

**Drabble 26**

"PEEVES!" She cried out as another water balloon zoomed past her and impacted on the floor.

She had thought he had thrown the last of them after threatening to get Albus. She'd have to threaten the Baron when she caught up with him again.

"Bombs away Professorhead!" bellowed Peeves as more balloons fell from above her.

"Careful there, Professor," advised Severus as he appeared from the corridor that lead to the dungeons and walked past her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Don't want you falling at my feet again."

Minerva picked up a water balloon that hadn't burst on the floor and threw it at his retreating back. It gave a satisfying pop as it exploded right on target, drenching his black robes.

"PEEVES!" shrieked Severus as he turned round and shot the poltergeist a most thunderous look. "The Baron will hear of this."

"I not done anything," answered Peeves who for the first time in a long time was completely innocent.

Severus had pulled his wand out and was casting a drying spell on himself. Minerva had yet to look at him properly encase she dissolved into a fit of unlady like giggling. She busied herself in cleaning the rest of the mess that the water balloons had caused.

She felt a presence beside and looked to find Peeves floating next her to her.

"Got him good, Professorhead," he cackled and then went zooming upwards and disappeared to find a hiding place.


	27. Chapter 27

Drabble 27

"10 galleons on your Weasley's attempting to defy the age line," suggested Severus as he caught up with Minerva in the corridor.

"You and I both know that's easy money for you," she answered with a smile, she was expecting them to try something and wasn't about to hand over money for something so obvious.

"10 galleons that they will get one of their cronies to put their names into the goblet," he offered.

"No," she replied with a smile. "That's too easy, too simple."

"A potion then," he suggested.

"Probably," she answered. "I'm not betting Severus but I know Pomona and Poppy are placing bets on a number of possible stunts the boys may pull."

"Can you place a bet for me," he began to ask before trailing off as he noticed Igor Karkaroff up ahead.

The head of Durmstrang smiled at them though it looked more like a grimace, his yellow teeth gleaming disgustingly in the light. He looked pointedly at Severus and nodded his head, indicating that he wanted a word. Severus returned the look and Karkaroff nodded his head in understanding before guiding his students out of the Entrance Hall and down to their boat on the lake.

"Promise me that you'll keep your distance from him, Minerva," he asked as he touched her lightly on small of her back.

"I don't intend of getting to near to him," she assured him.

"Good," he said, satisfied with her answer, he allowed his fingers to brush against the delicate skin at the base of her neck "I'll be with you shortly."


	28. Chapter 28

Drabble 28

"You just might have sent a young boy to his death," remarked Minerva as she glared at Albus, Severus and Alastor. "I want to make my position clear, I am entirely against this."

"Minerva, my dear," Albus attempted to soothe his Head of Gryffindor. "He is bound to compete, he can not withdraw. He will be supported just like the other champions."

"The other champions are more prepared than he," she snapped. "Have you men lost your heads?"

"No, but you might if you continue," said Alastor gruffly.

Minerva flew at him but was prevented from making contact by an arm looping around her waist and pulling her back. She elbowed Severus in the stomach in attempt to get him to loosen his grip but he just held on to her tighter.

"Minerva," he warned his voice low and soothing. "As much as I'd like to let you at him, it won't solve anything."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. Severus loosened his grip but did not let go of her. It was like he didn't trust her.

"Will have to call you the cat whisperer from now on," joked Alastor, he gave a throaty chuckle and then began to cough.

"Shut it Moody or I'll let her go," Severus threatened.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Drabble 29.**_

The quill floated from her hand and her ink well disappeared from her desk. She looked up from her marking and found Severus looking at her intently. There were times when she felt he was looking into her very soul and this was one of those times.

"Severus?" she asked, wanting to know why he had decided on stealing her quill and ink.

"Stand up," he instructed as he began to walk towards her.

"What? Why?" she answered as she stood up automatically.

"I just want to look at you," he replied as he came to a stop in front her.

Minerva felt herself blush at his words and when he eyes lingered at certain parts of her longer than was necessary in such situations where one of the party had no clue what was going on.

"Turn around," he asked.

"Severus," she protested. She wasn't going to indulge him by turning until she knew what was going on. "What is going on?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders and he began to turn her around slowly. She had no idea what he was looking for or what his reasoning's were but it was very strange indeed. Maybe he was trying out some new seduction technique. She was sure she had caught him reading one of Pomona's witchy magazines the other day. She jumped as she felt his warm breath against her neck, his lips brushed against the bottom of her ear lobe and she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd be holding.

"Very good," he said softly into her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" she asked as she turned around to face hm.

"Just checking to see if you caved in and joined Granger's S.P.E.W campaign," he told her with a chuckle. "I see no badge so I can assume she's not worn you down yet."

"Severus," she groaned. "I thought…..oh it doesn't matter."

"Thought what?" he asked her, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. She knew that he knew exactly what she had thought but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

Luckily for her, a knock on the door gave her the chance not to answer him and to also step away from him. She sat back down behind her desk and waited for Severus to disappear out of the office using one of the secret walkways that Hogwarts had seen fit to install for them many years ago before welcoming her saviour in to her office.

"Professor McGonagall," greeted Hermione Granger as she walked into the office with her flashing badge. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something close to my heart."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for taking the time to read my little drabbles. Please consider dropping me a little review once you've finished. I'd be over the moon to hear from you. Thank you in advance.**

**Drabble 30.**

He had a spilt second to decide. Knock her to the floor and hope the floor didn't give way or shield her as best he could by pulling her to him and at least they would go together. The latter decision was made as Harry Potter whizzed through the stalls on his broom with the Hungarian Horntail hot on his tail bristles.

Severus pulled Minerva to his side and wrapped his arm around, squeezing her tightly and keeping her close. He closed his eyes and whispered words of comfort as he prepared them for a fall. Sounds of screams, wood splintering and cheering met his ears. Cheering? Were his ears deceiving him? He eyes opened and he found that the damage, the carnage he had expected hadn't happened. The only damage was a gaping hole in front of them where the Horntail's tail had forcibly impacted into the Quidditch Stall.

Minerva moved beside him and he immediately looked at her. She seemed fine for the most part. There were splatters of wood splinters sprinkled over her tartan cloak and she looked a bit queasy.

"Are you okay, my love?" he asked her quietly as he helped her into a sitting position.

She nodded at him, squeezed his hand and shot him a relieved smile. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Harry Potter returned and nosedived into the arena to take the golden egg from the dragons nest. The arena burst into applause and he watched as Minerva was swept away into the celebrations.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n:** Oh Batwings - your review made me chuckle - thank you for that. A huge big thank you to everyone else who took the time to read and review the last chapter. I love hearing back from you and knowing that you are still sticking with this drabble series. Hope to hear from you again :)

**Drabble 31**

"I learnt something most interesting today," said Severus as he joined her on the small balcony outside the staff room.

"Wonders will never cease," she shot back with a sly smile.

He grinned at her as he leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. She felt his eyes on her and she tore her glaze away from the lake and looked at him.

"Out with it then," she told him.

"Mr Weasley," he answered her question with a smirk. "Should I be jealous?"

"Oh Severus," she chuckled as she swatted his chest with her hand. "You should have seen his face. It was like I'd asked him to cut his hand off and feed it to a Hippogriff."

His grin broadened as she continued to tell him about the rest of the dance class and about her bruised toes.

"Will you stop grinning like a cat that's got the cream," she snapped at him, his amused expression was beginning to annoy her. "It's been a tiring day and I'm not in the mood for your smugness."

She went to walk away but he stopped her and puller her gently towards him.

"I wish I had been there," he said as he put a finger on her lips to silence her from speaking. "I would have happily danced with you and put them all to shame. Shown them how it is meant to be done."

Minerva smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled into a slow waltz around the balcony.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/n: _**Hope you enjoy this little drabble :) Hehe. Be lovely to hear your thoughts on it.

**_Drabble 32._**

"I'm going to hex him the next time I see him," grumbled Severus as he undressed.

Minerva was sat at her dressing table, combing her hair and watching him undress in the mirror.

"Every chance he gets he does it," he continued. "You shouldn't encourage him."

"How exactly have I encouraged him?" she asked as she placed the brush down and turned around on the stool to look at him.

"You let him kiss you," he said as he tied his dressing gown loosely around his waist.

"He kissed my hand, Severus," she reminded him. "It's hardly a hexable crime is it?"

"What's next?" he questioned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't forget what he did at the Ministry function a few years back."

"That was dealt with at the time," she was trying to reassure him though it seemed pointless because it seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. "He is very courteous where he puts his hands now."

He huffed at her as he slipped under the covers and turned his back to her. He was acting like a petulant child. She had shared one dance with Ludo Bagman at the Yule Ball and from the way Severus was behaving, it was as though she had eloped with him. Bagman was a flirt and had always been so but he was harmless enough.

"Severus," she said as she slipped into bed behind and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not," he admitted as he turned around in her arms and faced her. "Just frustrated that the likes of him can show you more attention in public than I can."

"Maybe you should concentrate on what you can do when we are not in public," she suggested with a smile. "I'm sure Ludo would agree you have the better end of the deal."

"I was trying to be serious," he told her.

"I know, my love," she replied as she lightly traced his face with her fingers.

"But you raised a very valid point," he agreed, his face broke into a smile. "I get to squeeze your delectable bottom without having you threaten to hex off my bits and pieces and feed them to a Chimaera. I'm a lucky man."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/n: **_Hope you enjoy this little drabble as much as I did when writing it. If you like it or not, leave me a little review :)

_**Drabble 33**_

His encounter with Moody had enraged him. The suggestion that he had it in for the boy was preposterous. It was true that Potter wasn't exactly his most favoured person but, he most certainly didn't want to harm the boy. He'd spent a lot of his time trying to make sure that Potter didn't end up getting himself killed. He was annoyed that a student had taken it upon themselves to steal from his personal potion stores yet again and for some unknown reason he had been made out to be the bad person rather than a victim of a crime. Potter was involved, it was obvious but proving it would be difficult.

"Professor Snape, Sir,"

Damn! What now? He had nearly reached the sanctuary of his rooms. He stopped and turned around to see Argus Filch shuffling towards him with Mrs Norris in tow.

"Peeves may have gotten into your rooms," Argus said as he came to a stop in front of Severus. "I – I can look for you."

Severus put him arm across the door that led into his rooms, preventing the nosey caretaker from attempting to enter.

"Peeves can't get in my rooms either, Filch," he told the annoying man clearly. "Get some sleep man."

"The thing is Professor," continued Filch who clearly didn't understand a thing anyone told him.

"ENOUGH!" Severus snapped. "Go to bed."

This time, it seemed that his words sunk in and Filch mumbled something under his breath and scooped Mrs Norris up in his arms. Severus could hear him grumble away to himself as he stalked away and disappeared up the staircase. Breathing a sigh of relief, Severus made his way into his rooms.

"Poor man," came a voice from the bedroom doorway.

Minerva was stood in the door way, her hip leaning against the door frame. Her ebony hair hanging loose and wavy past her shoulders. She was wearing a scarlet and green tartan chemise that ended just above her knee with a spilt that showed a delectable slice of thigh. He had left her in bed, curled up on her side asleep when he had vacated their bed to find out what all the commotion outside had been about. He had hoped to still find her like that but alas, she was up and smirking at him.

"He's insufferable," he told her as crossed the living room and wandered towards her.

"He just wanted to come in and see what you are hiding beneath that lovely long grey nightshirt," she said with a chuckle, her green eyes flashing with amusement.

"Bed," he instructed her as he put his hands on her hips and guided her back into their bedroom. "I'd rather show YOU what I have underneath this."


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/n: _**As always, thank you for taking the time to read my drabbles. I love hearing from you too and yes that, is a blatant hint :)

**_Drabble 34_**

"It's not very becoming, you know," Minerva hissed as she elbowed him in the stomach.

Severus coughed as a piece of chicken lodged in his throat. He shot her an annoyed glare as he reached for a glass of water and attempted to control his coughing. It finally subsided and he was able to reply to her accusation.

"What?"

"Gawping," she replied, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"Gawping?" he asked, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Delacour's Mother," she replied as she flicked her hand in the direction of where the Beauxbaton champion was sat talking to her mother.

"I haven't got the faintest idea what you are talking about, Minerva," he answered.

"Undressing her with your eyes," she hissed under her breath. "Act your age!"

Severus raised his napkin to his mouth and smiled behind it as he pretended to wipe the corners of his mouth. He wanted to chuckle but he was sure if he did, he would be spending the night on the coach.

"I can assure you that I'm doing no such thing," he explained as he placed his napkin down and looked at her. "Are you wearing the right glasses?"

His comment was rewarded with a distasteful glare from her and she returned to eating her dinner.

"You're so funny," she told him sarcastically.

"Then stop being silly," he replied. "It's you and only you."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Drabble 35.**_

"Minerva," he called out as he entered their rooms.

He received no answer. The room was dark. The curtains were pulled shut and the candles remained unlit. She had to be in here as he'd looked in all the other obvious places. He had been searching for her since she had fled the hospital wing and gone to fetch Hagrid and Madam Maxim as instructed by Albus.

"Minerva," he tried again as he lit the candles with a small flick of his wand.

His eyes found her as soon as the candles flickered into life. She was sat on the window seat with a fleece blanket wrapped around her. She had closed the curtains and seemed to be studying the intricate patterns on them. He walked over to her and sat down behind her. Instinctively she leant back against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was trembling. He squeezed her tighter and attempted to comfort her. They remained silent for a while. Years of sharing his life with her had taught him that she would talk to him when she felt she could.

"I could feel my own soul being sucked out," she said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. "It was so cold. I couldn't breath; it felt like I was choking."

Severus knew that feeling well. He had spent many days in the company of Dementor's while he was awaiting trial. He would never forget the coldness or the dispair he had felt in those dark days.

"I should have prevented it," she continued. "Hogwarts has been contaminated now."

"You couldn't have stopped it from happening, Min," he said, breaking his silence to reassure her. He'd known she'd blame herself.

"And Cedric," she said as she began to tremble again. "So young, Severus."

"I know," he replied sadly.

"You'll be called soon, won't you?" she said as she turned her head sideways to look at him.

"He will summon me soon," he answered. "I'll answer his call and then it starts again."


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/n:**_ We are now entering into the OotP drabbles and I can asure you that they won't all be dark and gloomy – Hope you enjoy these ones as much as the previous ones.

The burning sensation that flamed through his body suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a cooling feeling. He moaned out in relief as his body was flooded with relief and the pain ebbed away as if it had never been there in the first place.

He had returned to the Dark Lord tonight and as he had expected he had not been welcomed back with open arms. As soon as he had arrived he had been knocked to his knees by the Cruciatus Curse. He had remained tight lipped as curse flowed through his body unlike some of his fellow returnees. Their screams and begs of mercy would haunt his sleep for the next few nights.

The smell of rotting flesh had met his nose when Voldemort had bent down and whispered in his ear what was expected of him this time around. He had pledged his allegiance once more and the Dark Lord rewarded him by lifting the curse off him. He had not been allowed to heal himself so he had masked his pain during the meeting. Years of masking his feelings, his pain had made him an expert in this field. He could be on death's door and no one would know. No one except maybe Minerva.

He had made it back to the school and back to his rooms before the façade dropped and he allowed himself to feel the pain that had been wracking his body for the past two hours. Some how he had dragged himself into the bedroom and collapsed on to the bed outright.

The cooling sensation increased for a moment and then disappeared. In its place, he felt the soft lips of his lover brush against his forehead and then a vial gently pressed against his lips.

"Drink," she told him.

He opened his mouth and felt the liquid trickle down his throat. It burned on the way down and the bitter after taste told him that she had given him Skele-Gro. He suspected she had given him that to mend the broken ribs that he had received during the fall and sequent thrashing of his body during the Cruciatus.

"Thank you, Minerva," he muttered as he felt his eyes droop; his clever witch had included a sleeping draught in with the skele-gro. He would sleep now and not experience the pain of his ribs healing.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/n:**_ Morning/Afternoon/Nighty night depending on where you are in the world. Really hope you enjoy this little drabble. Let me know your thoughts.

**_Drabble 37_**

Muggle entire was far from comfortable. The sleeves of her muggle dress were elasticised and dug into her wrists uncomfortably. Her skin itched and it was becoming red from her constant fiddling and rubbing. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and out of these wretched clothes. She listened intently to Alastor Moody as he reminded them all to be constantly vigilant. He was like a broken record and though she knew that he only had their best interests at heart, she wished he would shut up about it. She had come through two wars already and knew what she had to do.

The door to the kitchen opened and in stalked Severus. They hadn't seen each other properly for days now. He was either out on order related business or she was. They were like buses that passed in the night. He caught her eye fleetingly before sitting down beside Arthur Weasley. The meeting progressed, reports delivered and Molly coughed to signal that one or more than likely all of the many children who were staying at Grimmauld Place over the holidays were ear wigging outside the door. The meeting was then disbanded and Molly could be heard reprimanding Fred and George from the top floor of the building.

Minerva politely declined Arthur's offer to stay for dinner and left the kitchen. The hallway was a hive of activity and she bid her farewells as she made her way towards the broom cupboard where her muggle jacket was stored. Opening the door, she was surprised to find herself pulled into cupboard and into the arms of Severus.

"Severus!" she scolded in her best teachers' voice. The hallway had been filled with members of the order and children. The eagle eyed amongst them would have surely seen that the broom cupboard had possibly eaten her.

"What?" he enquired innocently. Thanks to her animagus form, her ability to see in the dark was second to none and she could see the satisfied smirk etched on his face.

"Just because we are not at school doesn't mean you can start pouncing on me at any given moment," she continued stiffly. "There are children present and…."

Before she could continue her rant, his lips silenced her with a quick kiss. She was about to open her mouth once to carry on ranting when again, he kissed her. The second kiss grew from a small peck into a light nibble of her bottom lip. She should smell the sandalwood of his aftershave and picked up the hint of mint on his lips. All sense of what was proper flew out of the window as she felt his skilled potion master's fingers brush against the soft skin of her collar bone. She pushed him back against the coats and kissed him passionately.

The door to the broom cupboard opened slightly and Tonks stuck her head in. They pulled away from each other like they had been scolded by boiling water.

"Just getting my coat," she stated nonchalantly as she grabbed the nearest coat and shut the door quickly.

"Didn't she just take your coat, my dear?" Severus pointed out

"Yes, it's no bother," she replied as she found her way back into his arms. "I never liked the thing anyway."


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/n: **_Just a short little one today. Hope you enjoy x

_**Drabble 38.**_

"All that pink," groaned Minerva as she sat back down in the chair she had vacated moments before when Albus had introduced Dolores Umbridge as their new Defence Teacher. "I think I've died and gone to Hades."

Severus peered over the top of his potion's manual. The new member of Hogwarts staff had breezed in and smiled sweetly at everyone. She said all the right words as she told them how much she was looking forward to working with them. He knew her type. He also knew Fudge had installed her here at their school. Her appointment would bring nothing but upheaval. She had already riled Minerva up this morning and he could tell they had taken an instant dislike to each other. This year was bound to be eventful.

"Is it the colour of her clothing," he asked as he put down his manual and reached for his cup of coffee. "Or the fact that she owns a tom cat that took a liking to a little silver and black tabby that annoys you?"

"Both," she bristled. "I can deal with tom cats but pink is more of a challenge."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Drabble 39_**

The sound of the quill nib against parchment made him feel queasy. It went through him like nails on a blackboard. He closed his book and rolled over on to his side. He looked at Minerva inquisitively. She was sat up in bed with a parchment on her lap and a quill in her hand.

"What are you scribbling away at?" asked Severus as he rolled on to his side and looked at her.

"Work," she answered as she continued to scribble away with the quill.

Whatever she was working on, it had her intrigued and peeked his curiosity. He stretched and sat up in bed as well. He peered over at what she was working on and was surprised to discover that she was lying to him.

"Since when has filling out an order form for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes work?" he questioned.

She had to good grace to blush as she stuffed the order form under the bed covers and always from his prying eyes. She looked like she had been caught with her hand in the biscuit barrel and he found it rather amusing.

"What did you order?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she replied.

He looked at her once more and decided he needed to see what she was getting up too. Quick as a flash, his hands dived under the covers and searched for the parchment. She squealed and tried to turn away from him but he pinned her down and began to tickle her sides. She began to squirm and her legs started to thrash about as the tinkling got hold of her.

"Get off," she called out through her laughter.

"Not till I see what's on that list," he assured her as he continued his tickling assault on her.

"I give up!" she relented.

He gave her a few moments to catch her breath before holding his hand out. For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to give him the parchment and he flexed his fingers ready for the next tickling attack. She must have seen the look in his eye because she shoved it into his hand and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Skiving snackboxes, ton-tongue toffees and canary creams," he read out loud from her order list and chuckled loudly until he noticed the name that the order was to be placed under. "You've ordered using my name?"

"Not the first time," she mumbled as she tried to contain her own laughter.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Drabble 40._**

"I just forced Potter to eat biscuits," revealed Minerva as she walked into his office.

Severus stopped perusing the 7th year potion essays and glanced up at the woman who was currently pacing up and down the length of his office. He wondered if he had heard her right. He pushed himself away from his desk and stood up.

"Are you going to force me too?" asked Severus as he motioned to the tartan biscuit tin in her hand.

"What?" she said looking at him, annoyance clear on her face.

"You've still got the tin in your hands," he replied as he took it from her hands and then led her over to the chairs in the corner. "Why did you make him eat biscuits? A new type of detention?"

"Of course not," she snapped as she snatched the tin from his hands and sat down. "That bloody woman."

"Umbridge made you force feed Potter biscuits?" he asked her, trying to figure out what had happened.

"No," replied Minerva as she opened the tin and stared down at the ginger newts before breaking one in half and eating it. "Why don't you ever listen?"

"I would do if you told me what's happened," he said with a sigh as he dropped his head into his hands and silently counted to ten.

"She sent him to me after they got into a slanging match and called her a liar," she began before nibbling on the other part of the ginger newt.

"What is it with Gryffindor's?" he noted. "Charging into battles without thinking."

"Excuse me," she said as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We do nothing of the sort. I told him that he needs to be careful and to use his common sense."

Severus rose to his feet and stood in front of her. He placed his hands over hers that rested on her hips and looked down at her.

"Potter isn't the only one who needs to take note of that advice," he told her seriously. "You'd do well to remember it yourself."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Drabble 41**_

"Admiration is the word on the corridor," said Severus as he took his seat next to her at the staff table.

Minerva stopped helping herself to roast potatoes and looked at him enquiringly. He always seemed to hear things quicker than she did and over the years he had become her main source of gossip. If he knew that, he would be mortified. Severus Snape was not a gossiper or so he liked to believe.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked as she added one more potato to her plate.

Severus lent forward slightly and began to add potatoes to his own plate. He looked around them to see if anyone else was listening before carrying on their conversation.

"How you handled your inspection," he informed her. "I hear you gave her what she thoroughly deserves, a good dressing down."

Minerva raised her goblet to her mouth and smiled slightly before drinking. She had thoroughly enjoyed putting the tiresome woman in her place.

"You may have gained admiration from the students, Minerva," he warned her as he reached across and picked up the gravy boat. "You've also earned yourself another black mark from her."

"She can't fault my teaching," replied Minerva as she looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"No," he agreed. "But, she can make things difficult for you."

"I can handle her, Severus," she assured him as she dropped her hand under the table and squeezed his thigh.

She felt his hand cover hers and give it a gentle squeeze. She knew he was seeking reassurance that she wouldn't do anything drastic and she wouldn't. She just liked to keep the toad on her toes and not make things easy for her. She also knew that she was on thin ice so perhaps, she should pull back a bit for now.

"I'll behave myself," she promised as she slipped her hand off his thigh and returned it to the table just as Umbridge made her entrance into the Great Hall.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/n: **_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review and add me to various alerts. Love hearing from you so drop me a little review if you want :) Onwards with the next chapter.

_** Drabble 42.**_

Minerva's brows knitted together in confusion as she walked in to their bedroom and found him packing some items up and putting them into a small brown suitcase.

"Severus?" she asked as she leaned against her doorframe. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk," he told her as he came towards her and took her hand.

Minerva knew that those words accompanied with the grim facial expression that he was displaying meant nothing good. She allowed him to lead her to the bed with a sense of foreboding flowing through her body.

"Why do we need to talk?" she asked as she felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing down to sit on the bed.

"I think it might be wise for us to return to our own official rooms for a bit," he told her as he joined her on the bed. "She is keeping a close eye on both you and I and if she found out, can you imagine what she'd do."

Minerva stared at him. His lips were moving but his words were morphing all into one lump of sound and she couldn't make them out. He was packing his bags which meant he was leaving. He was leaving her after twelve years together.

"Minerva, are you listening?" he asked as he gently shook her.

"You're leaving," she said sadly as she pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Min, I'm not leaving you," he said cupping her face, his thumbs brushing against her cheek bones. "I just think it's better for us to actually be in the rooms that we are meant to be in at bedtime rather than this one."

"Our rooms are all connected though," she protested. "There has never been any issue before. Our students can always reach us if they need too."

"It's not a permanent move, sweetheart," he said, trying to soothe her. "We'll be sharing this bed again very soon."

She wasn't entirely convinced but she had to agree that Umbridge was certainly watching them. Only the other day, the woman had commented that she had never seen such friendly rivals before.

"I also intend on sneaking into your rooms as often as I can," he told her with a grin.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/n:**_ Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my prolonged absence. I've been away at a music festival and also restarted work. I'm back now and I hope to be able to update most days. Thank you for your patience and also to all those who have left message to say they are missing me and hope I post a new chapter soon.

_**Drabble 43**_

Minerva looked up again from her work for the fifth time in half an hour. She had been trying to correct her first year's transfiguration essays but the presence of her lover had been distracting her. He hadn't been distracting her with tender touches or suggestive banter. He had been distracting her by sitting in a chair, saying nothing and staring into the corner with an all knowing smirk etched on his face.

Minerva returned to her work and frowned as she as read through a particularly badly put together essay from a first year Hufflepuff. She scratched a loopy 'see me after class' into the parchment with her quill when a chuckle from the chair interrupted her. Placing the quill back into it's holder and stacking the rest of the essay's away for another time, Minerva stood up and made her way over to where Severus was sitting. She stood directly in front of him, her hands resting on her hips as she waited for some kind of explanation. She received none and was incensed when Severus moved in his chair and cocked his head to the side to looked around her.

"Severus," she said as she side stepped in front of him again. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to finish your work," he answered as he looked up at her.

She wasn't convinced that he was simply waiting for her to finish her marking. There was something else and she intended on finding out.

"What have you been staring at for the last half an hour?" she questioned.

"Oh," he replied with a smile. "Not been staring at anything in particular. I've just been wondering something."

Minerva waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't seem ready to give her a full explanation to what he had been wondering about.

"Wondering what?" she queried, her voice pitching up a decibel as her irritation grew.

"What you are going to put in the corner after Slytherin win back the Quidditch cup!" he answered her as he stood up from the chair.

"Nothing," she responded. "It's not going anywhere."

"We'll see," he said before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later on tonight."

With that he stalked purposely from her office with his teaching robes bellowing out behind him. She grinned as she made her way over to where the Quidditch Cup stood proudly in her office. She had grown accustomed to having it for company and she expected her cubs to make sure it remained in her office where it belonged. Severus would have to wait a few more years before he could have the cup's company.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/n: **_Enjoy this little drabble and drop me an owl review if you want – I always enjoy hearing from you.

_**Drabble 44.**_

Severus Snape made his way quickly along the corridor to where Minerva McGonagall's office was situated. He had just passed a beaming Dolores Umbridge in the Entrance Hall and had put two and two together. He knew he had to find Minerva and talk her down from the rage she was probably working herself up into.

"THE NERVE TO ENQUIRE IF I NEEDED…."

He could hear her angry voice vibrate through the walls as he neared her office. The High Inquisitor had succeeded where most people failed, worked Minerva up into such a state that she was openly screaming in her office without caring who might be walking by.

"A LITTLE EXTRA AUTORITY IN DEALING WITH MY STUDENTS! AS IF I WOULD NEED HER ASSISTANCE!"

Severus stood outside her office for a moment as he weighed up his best approach. She was obviously in a volatile mood and he wondered if she would attempt to hex anyone who barged into her office in the small hope that it would be Umbridge. The smash of glass from her office spurred him to enter and face her. Anything she decided to throw at him, he would be able to dodge till he reached her side and able to calm her.

She was stood with her back facing him. There was a light gust of wind ripping through the room and the loose strands of ebony hair that had escaped from Minerva's bun danced merrily in the breeze. As Severus approached, he could see that the breeze was coming through a hole in the window. She must have thrown something out in her rage. He looked on her desk and immediately saw that a Gryffindor paperweight was missing from its usual place.

"Minerva," he enquired as he cautiously approached.

"Leave me be, Severus," she asked as she turned around to face him.

Severus ignored her and pulled her into his arms. She offered no resistance to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around with one of his hands stroking her back, calming her shaky body down.

"The look on her face as she told me that it was I who made her think of another decree," she told him softly as she lifted her head off his shoulder. "Sheer enjoyment! If I hadn't had Harry and George with me, I would have hexed her into next year."

"She's trying to put you in your place, Minerva," he said as he cupped her face with his hands. "She wasn't going to let you have the upper hand again. She's baiting you into doing something that will endanger your position here. Don't rise to it, love."

"Severus," she said pulling away. "How can you expect me to stand idly by while she rips apart the foundation of Hogwarts? I won't do it!"

"You misunderstand me," he told her as he reached for his hand. He didn't take it personally as she avoided his touch by stepping out of the way and putting her desk between them. "She's gunning for you, Min and if you aren't careful, you might not be around long enough to protect the children. Think with your head and not your heart."

Minerva looked at him for a moment and she seemed to be processing his words because the stubborn look returned and she sat down.

"Is that all?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"I have some marking that needs to be done," she told him as she pulled out her quill to emphasise her point.

Severus didn't respond as he exited the room. There was no point to trying to reason with her. He had spoken to Albus about the situation between the two women and he didn't seem too bothered. In fact, his blue eyes had twinkled merrily when he had heard that Minerva was giving Dolores such a hard time. It was true, Minerva could handle herself but Dolores Umbridge was planning something, he didn't know what but he suspected they would find out soon. As he closed the door, he heard Minerva summon a House Elf and asked them to find her paperweight as she had accidently lost it out of the window.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/n:**_ Hello Everyone! Whoopeeee I underwent my Pottermore sorting the other day and I'm a Gryffindor. I didn't actually expect to be one of Minerva's Cubs but I'm over the moon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little drabble and please leave a review if you want.

_**Drabble 45.**_

It was dark when he entered her rooms. There was no need to light his way as he knew the lay out of the rooms like the back of his hand. It had been seven days since they had moved out of their 'unofficial official room' and into their original rooms but they had still spent every night together. She had found her way down to his rooms on the first night and every night since so he had decided it was his turn to visit her. It had been rather thrilling walking along the corridors and avoiding Mrs Norris' keen eyes.

The bedroom door was open slightly and he wondered if she had been expecting him. He pushed opened the door fully and scanned the room for her. The drapes surrounding her bed were pulled shut and he carefully pulled one of the drapes aside and peered in. He smiled softly as his eyes fell upon her sleeping form. She was laid diagonally across the bed, on her stomach with her face turned away from him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers gently through the silky ebony locks that he loved so much. After many of years to trying to persuade her to leave her hair down more often, he had finally relented. He treasured these small moments where he could openly look at her, admire her and touch her. His fingers daintily caressed their way up to her neck. Her neck was another part of her that he adored, so milky white and when touched made Minerva emit the most wonderful sounds. He heard a gentle moan from her as he stroked her neck softly.

He manoeuvred himself under the covers and rolled on his side. His eyes locked with hers as she had awoken and turned to her head to where his heat was coming from.

"I didn't think you'd make it tonight," she admitted sleepily as her body sought contact with his.

"I had a few errands to run and then some dismal 4th year essays to mark," he answered as he wrapped an arm around her as curled into him.

"At least you're here now," she said as her eyes closed again.

He gently blew into her face and she opened her eyes. Even in the dark, he could make out the scowl etched on her face. She didn't like any kind of direct wind in her face.

"No sleep till I get a kiss goodnight," he whispered as he nudged her cheek with his nose.

"No one would ever believe me if I told them how you get if you don't get a goodnight kiss," she said smiling softly as she lightly kissed the soft skin between his nose and cheek.

"I know," he agreed as he caught her lips with his own.

'_Knock, knock'_

She pulled away from the kiss and placed her hand on his chest as she listened to the urgent knocking on the door. As it sounded again, he felt her from his embrace and out of the bed. He watched as she pulled on her tartan dressing gown and tied the belt as she slipped on her slippers. She made her way out of the bedroom and pulled the door closed behind her though she left a small crack in it for him to hear what was going on and if he needed to be somewhere rather than her bed.

"Mr Longbottom," he heard her ask as she opened the main door to her rooms. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry, Professor," answered the tiresome Gryffindor. "I think he needs help."

"Lead the way, Mr Longbottom," she told the child.

Severus heard her close the door behind them. If Potter was involved, she wouldn't be back for a long time so he decided he might as well stay put and get some shut eye before she came back after all her bed was so much more comfortable than his.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/n:**_ Hello Everyone! I really hope you aren't tiring of these drabbles. I know it's not exactly fast paced but it's not meant to be really. These are simple snapshot drabbles of their lives. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this next drabble.

_**Drabble 46.**_

BANG.

The Knight Bus arrived with its customary earth shattering noise as it appeared out of nowhere, narrowly missing a row of muggle dustbins as it came to a screeching stop.

"Ere, Professor Snape," called Stan as he jumped down from the bus and landed on the pavement. "Don't see you on ere much!"

Severus thrust eleven sickles into the conductor's outstretched hand without saying a word before climbing on to the bus. The bottom deck of the bus was cluttered with mismatched chairs and a sofa or two. No one looked up from their seats as he weaved his way around the chairs over to the stairs that lead to the middle deck of the bus. It was in his experience that people tended to avoid the upper decks of the bus if they could because the chance of injuries increased the higher up you went.

As he put his foot on the first step of the stairs, he heard Stan come up behind him. The purple uniformed conductor seemed intend on speaking with him.

"Ows that 'Arry Potter getting on at ole Ogwarts then?" asked Stan.

"Why don't you owl him and see what he says," answered Severus as he continued up the stairs.

"Do ya fink I can?" asked Stan, obviously delighted at the prospect.

"I don't care what you do, Stan" replied Severus. "Just stop talking to me."

"Ere, that's wat Professor McGonagall said earlier," replied Stan with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hardly ever get you lot on ere. Just being friendly!"

"Professor McGonagall was on here, on the bus?" asked Severus.

"Yer, she got off a few stops back," Stan answered as the bus jumped into life and sped forward.

Luckily, Severus had kept a tight grip on the rail otherwise he would have been thrown backwards into the bottom deck. Stan was now making his way back to the front of the bus and seemed immune to the buses speed and shaky movements. Severus pulled himself up the staircase and stepped on to the empty middle deck of the bus.

A small grey tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes greeted him and he managed to scoop it up in his arms before stumbling and falling into the nearest bed. He managed to turn quickly so he fell on to his back rather than falling forward and squishing the precious cargo in his hands.

"Stan said you had disembarked earlier on in the journey," stated Severus as the cat transformed into the welcomed sight of his Minerva.

"Well, I had to pretend to get off," she replied as she went to move off him, being caught straddling him on the Knight Bus would lead of all sorts of unwelcomed press. "I slipped past him again while his back was turned."

He reached up and placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place for a moment. He saw the hesitant look in her eye and smiled softly before releasing her. She slipped off him and sat cross legged on the bed while he sat up and pulled out his wand. He cast a silencing charm around them and pulled the drapes around the bed closed to hide them from prying eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you till much later," he told her as he plumped up one of the pillows and placed it behind his back.

"I thought you might need me," she answered as she looked at him kindly.

"It's good to see you," he replied. "My appearance at Grimmauld place and my offer went down as well Dementor's at a birthday party. The git got all up in my face and we pulled our wands."

He felt the comforting hand of her on his thigh and he looked up at her, she was looking at him reassuringly and it warmed him. She never passed judgement on his behaviour when it came to Black though he knew it pained her. She wanted them to get on for the sake of each other and the rest of the order but she also knew realistically they would never be friends.

"I would have floored him if Molly hadn't waltzed in and scolded us like children," he continued. "Potter's face was priceless."

He earned a disapproving look from her then so he refrained from telling her exactly what he wanted to do to Black. It was Christmas after all and he didn't want to spoil it for her by being a bad mood.

"Where would you like to go tonight," he asked, they had a rare night off from Hogwarts since not many students had stayed at the school for the Christmas break due to Umbridge's presence.

"Could we spend the night at home?" she asked simply.

He looked at her in confusion. They had a night off and she wanted to spend it at Hogwarts.

"Not Hogwarts," she said, she must have picked up on his confusion. "Our home."

"Oh gods yes," he agreed with a relieved sigh. "Let's get off this damn bus and get home."

Minerva nodded and transformed back in her tabby cat form while Severus got up from the bed and pressed the button to indicate he would be getting off the bus before his original stop. The bus jolted to an abrupt stop and Severus scooped Minerva into arms again and made his way down the stairs. He moved around the chairs of the lower deck and past Stan who was leant against the driver's seat eating something that resembled a rat on the kebab stick.

"Ere, yer gotta pay extra for pets," called Stan as Severus stepped off the bus.

"Bill it Padfoot," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the darkness so he and Minerva could apparate home. "An owl should know where to go."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Drabble 47**_

"He may have her eyes but he is every bit his father's son," he told her as he swept in from giving Harry his first Occlumency lesson. "Far too obstinate to realise what's at stake."

"He's a boy, Severus," she attempted to explain as she poured them both a cup of tea and added a small amount of milk to hers.

"That's no excuse, Minerva," he cut in as opened the wardrobe and scanned the hangers for something to change into.

"He doesn't have the skills, the life experiences to understand any of what is happening," she continued. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Where are my clothes?" he asked, ignoring her comment and changing the subject.

"In your wardrobe, in your rooms, remember?" she answered.

"Blast it," he groaned. "I don't have time to go down to my rooms and change."

"Are you meeting with Albus to tell him about how it went?" she questioned as she dunked ginger newt biscuit into her tea.

"No, I'll see him in the morning," he answered "I have to go and see my other master tonight,"

"Neither are your masters, Severus," she told him softly. "You are your own master unless of course you feel you need someone; I can be an awfully good mistress!"

"Oh I know you can," he replied with a sly smile. "Don't wait up for me, love. I'm not sure how long I'll be tonight."

"You know I will," she replied. "Be safe."

"I'll come back to you," he promised as he bent down and kissed her gently before taking his leave of her.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Drabble 48.**_

A wave of nausea hit Minerva as she watched the scene unfold in front her very eyes. A drunken, tearful Sybil Trelawney was stood isolated in the middle of the Entrance Hall with her worldly processions stuffed into two trunks beside her. The look of hurt and confusion radiated off her face as she attempted to find some sort of answer as to what was really happening.

Dolores Umbridge appeared to be mocking the Divination Professor and the twisted smile on her face confirmed to Minerva that the woman was enjoying the public ridiculing of Sybil. There were many things that Minerva could not tolerate in life and one of those things was bullies. Dolores Umbridge was a bully who enjoyed preying on people who were meek and milder than herself. As Sybil sank into a tearful heap, Minerva knew what she had to do.

She broke away from the crowd and strode over to where Sybil was. Kindly, she rubbed the woman's back and spoke quietly to her, wanting to reassure her that everything would be okay and that she didn't have to leave Hogwarts. The shrill voice of Dolores questioned her kind words and Minerva was about to snap when Albus Dumbledore arrived and quickly put the odious woman in her place. The look on her face when she was informed that a Centaur was to become the new Divination Professor was priceless. Minerva couldn't help but smirk as she passed Dolores while supporting the quivering mess that was Sybil Trelawney to her rooms.

A while later, Minerva returned to her rooms and found herself forcibly grabbed by the shoulders and pressed up against the wall by an angry looking Severus.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN," he demanded. "DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Ouch," she winced at his grip on her shoulders, his fingers pressing into the blades. "Severus, you're hurting me."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING?" he asked, loosening his grip slightly but not letting go.

"I was helping someone who needed help," she replied looking him squarely in the eye. "I wasn't just going to stand there like everyone else and do nothing about it."

"Albus would have stopped it sooner or later," he told her as he let go of her and turned his back to her.

"He hadn't graced us with his presence by that point," she said as she moved around to be in front of him so she could see his face. "Sybil was a mess and in front of students. She deserved for someone to go and support her. YOU should know how important an act of kindness is when you've hit the lowest ebb."

"Don't bring ME into this," he began to argue. "You had to blow in, rile the woman even more. You are giving her no choice but to attempt to get rid of you. Can't you see it, Minerva?"

"Yes, I see it," she answered. "But, I don't back down in a fight. I don't hide in shadows and let people suffer in full view of others. I have a sense of duty to others and I will fulfil that duty till I am dead and buried."

"If that is how you feel," he said. "Then I can not help you."

"I don't need your help," she said scrunching her hands into tight fists. "Now get out before I truly do something that I'll regret in a day or two."

He left without saying a word and Minerva knew he wouldn't be returning to her that night and for the first time in many years, she didn't care.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/n**_: Thank you everyone who took the time to read and review my last drabble. It was lovely to hear from some new readers too. I'm so grateful to you all for sticking with this series – thank you. Wow, I'm nearly up to 200 reviews (how exciting) - I wonder if we can crack it before Drabble 50 posts. Oh, I promise it's not all angst from now on.

_**Drabble 49**_

He hadn't spoken to her in two days. He had avoided her like the plague and he knew she was doing exactly the same. He couldn't recall a time that they had purposely gone without speaking to each other. In the past, they had stopped conversing because of some mission or another but never because of an argument. He had no intention of seeking her out and apologising for he felt his actions were completely appropriate considering the circumstances. She would have to eat humble pie and find him.

He conducted his nightly rounds swiftly and was about to make his way back to the dungeons when he heard several pairs of footsteps approaching. Students out of bed and he sincerely hoped they would be Gryffindors. Perhaps taking many points from her cubs would make her seek him out.

He stood still in the middle of the corridor waiting for the students to round the corner. To his delight, Harry Potter appeared along with a Ravenclaw student, Marietta Edgecombe. Oh he would doubly enjoy taking points from them both on this night. He was about to reprimand them when she appeared from around the corner as well. On closer inspection, he noticed the three of them seemed to be covered in dust with pieces of masonry caught in their hair.

"What seems to be the problem, Professor McGonagall," he asked her formally.

"There's no problem, Professor Snape," she answered as she ushered the student's past him. "I trust all is well after your rounds."

"You're bleeding," he said with concern as he noticed a small graze on her cheek. He stepped forward and raised a hand to her face to examine the graze but she took a step back from him and looked pointedly towards the students who were waiting for her.

"It's nothing," she told him. "I must get on and get Mr Potter and Miss Edgecombe back to their rooms. Goodnight Professor Snape."

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall," he answered her as he turned to watch her shepherd the two students down the corridor and away from him.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/n:** I'm so sorry for the dreadful delay in getting this next drabble to you. I've been so busy at work that I haven't had a moment to myself until this morning to get this to you. Huge big thank you for helping me break the 200 review barrier – how exciting. Lovely to see new reviewers dropping me a line too. Enjoy this update.

**Drabble 50**

The two heated voices that had ricocheted down the stone walls of the corridor were well known to her. With a heavy sigh, she made her way along the corridor to attempt to quell the disagreement. She arrived just in time to see the tail end of Harry Potter running down the corridor. She was about to call after him when a strangled noise caught her attention.

The door to Severus' office had been left ajar and through the gap she could see him bent over his pensieve. She noticed that his fingers were curled tightly around the stone basin's rim and it looked like it was the only thing that seemed to be holding the defeated man up. Pushing open the door, she invited herself into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Severus," she said as she approached him slowly.

His head whipped up from looking down into the pensieve and his eyes locked with hers. She felt as though he was looking right through her into her very soul and she fought the chill that ran down her spine. As quick as a flash, he came to her, his hands immediately reaching up into her hair. The pins that she had painstakingly replaced only moments before leaving her office to go for a walk dropped one by one on to the floor beneath her. His long, lithe fingers threaded through her ebony locks ridding her of her usual tight bun and only then did he speak.

"Minerva," he whispered before burying his face into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

Not knowing the best way to broach what had happened between him and the teenager, she returned his hug and waited for him to compose himself enough to tell her what had transpired between them. His grip on her was vice-like but she could tell by the tenseness in his shoulders that he was restraining himself from gripping her any tighter. Tenderly, she brushed her lips against the top of his head while her hands moved up and down his back soothingly.

"Caught him with my pensieve," he finally revealed, not pulling away from her, not looking at her. "He looked at me like she had, eyes full of pity. I reacted exactly the same as I did back then. Angrily!"

"It was never pity, Severus," she told him softly. "Lily was disgusted by James' behaviour that day and I'm sure Harry felt the same. He shares much more with her than just her eyes."

"She wouldn't have taken it upon herself to herself to other people's memories," he replied as he shifted position slightly. He was still refusing to look at her and seemed perfectly comfortable in hiding amongst her locks of hair.

"That's true," admitted Minerva with a roll of her eyes. "She didn't need to because she could pick up on things. It's a girl thing! I don't think Harry set about to pry into your memories, Severus. Like a lot of things, he stumbles into situations that he often had no intention of ever getting himself into."

"Like his father," he responded angrily.

"No, not like James," she told him. "James looked for trouble, looked for ways to get one up on you. Harry cares and that's what gets him into trouble. If he saw what I think he did then rest assured he will not talk about it because he will be as ashamed of James' behaviour as Lily was, as I was."

"Why do I always lash out at those who mean the most to me?" he questioned as he pulled away from her and finally looked at her.

"Are you telling me that you care for Harry?" she asked, a small smile threatening to appear on her lips.

"Course not," he responded as his hand dropped from her waist and sought out her hand. "Lily and you. You've dealt with so many blows when it comes to me and my pride and yet, you always remain constant."

"There are times when you drive me to point where I want to hex you into the next kingdom come and back," she admitted as she squeezed his hand. "But, when it comes down to it, I know you better than yourself at times and I love you. I know recently, we've fallen out and I know it's been down to my inability to let you look after me."

"Which drives me to distraction," he admitted, smiling for the first time since she had come into his office. "We're even then!"

"Yes, we are," she agreed, smiling. "And I'll try to let you look after me from now on."

"I'd like it if you did allow me from time to time," he told her as she felt him pull her towards him again. "You know I'm sorry for everything in the past, present and future, Minerva."

"Are you planning future arguments already?" she questioned with an amused glint in her eye.

"Covering all bases, my love" he simply said before capturing her lips with his own and kissing her soundly.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/n:**_ Hello All! Well it's the Half Term Hols over here so I'm hoping that since I have a week off, I might be able to get writing some more drabbles and post away for all my dedicated readers. I'm not sure if this drabble really works. It's not exactly what I had envisaged for this part of the series. Let me know your thoughts though, please.

_**Drabble 51.**_

For years he had prided himself in not letting his façade drop. For years, he had kept hidden his feelings from those around him with the exception of one person. As the bright lights collided with her and tossed her into the air like a rag doll, the carefully erected façade crumbled and a cry erupted from his throat as he ran forward.

"Minerva…"

His charge forward was nipped in the bud as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back forcibly into the shadows of the covered walkway.

"Stay back, man," warned the owner of the hand.

Severus was livid and roughly pulled his arm from the curiously strong grip of the Charm's Professor. How dare anyone prevent him from reaching her side.

"I WILL NOT," snapped Severus , his eyes flashing angrily. He looked outside and saw that Umbridge and her ministry cronies were approaching the pitch black area where Minerva had once been standing. There was no time to argue, he needed to get to her. He needed to see if she was okay. If she was alive?

"You can't afford to reveal yourself," said the tiny Professor as he pushed in front of him, effectively blocking his path forward.

"Do you honestly think that is my main worry now," Severus stated through clenched teeth.

"No, which is why I have to consider it," answered Filius.

"We're wasting precious time," Severus said urgently as he went to push past the small man.

The top half of his body moved forward but his lower half stubbornly refused to move. Realising what had happened, he reached into his pocket to pull out his wand but found his pocket to be empty.

"My friend," said Filius softly as he gripped Severus' wand in his left hand.

"Give me my wand, Filius," warned Severus.

"Poppy and Pomona have gone to her side," continued Filius, ignoring the murderous glare that Severus was aiming at him.

"Release me now," Severus demanded. "I should be by her side not two emotional witches."

"One emotional wizard would give the whole game away and we don't know who Umbridge is working for," offered Filius, pointing out the concern that had come to light in the previous staff meeting. "Poppy is capable of helping Minerva if she needs it."

"If she needs it," Severus snapped distraughtly. It sounded to him that Filius was writing Minerva off as dead and buried already. "Of course, she will need it. Minerva is a fighter and it would take more than this to take her from me."

"I know what she is," said Filius. "I've worked, duelled, fought beside her for more years than she would care to admit and I would never right her off. She will be fine now that she is in the safe hands of Poppy."

"Filius," Severus begged. "I need to see her."

"And you will," the tiny man promised. "Let Poppy get her settled and let us make sure the coast is clear and then I will send for you."

"I just can't sit, wait and do nothing," said Severus, his emotions flaring up again.

"And yet you must," added Filius. "Otherwise, you will not see her."

Severus was about to argue again when he felt a searing pain shoot up his forearm. The pain left him breathless and he closed his eyes tightly as he fought to regain his composure. He was being summoned and from strength of the pain, he knew he could not avoid the meeting that was being called.

"My wand, Filius," Severus asked as he held out his hand. "I need it."

"Be safe," offered Filius as he handed over the wand. "I will watch over her while you're gone."

"I have little choice in all of this," said Severus sadly as he felt the charm on his legs dissolve away and all feeling return to his lower limbs. "I will see Minerva later and if anything happens to her, I will not forget that you prevented me from going to her."

"I know," answered Filius, understanding the threat that he was being issued with. "I just hope you will understand in time why I did it."

Severus didn't say anything else apart from casting a longing look out into the darkness where voices could be heard before slipping away into the darkness of another corridor.


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/n: **_Hello All, many thanks for sticking with this drabble series and for taking the time to read and review the previous drabble. I hadn't planned on writing this drabble but it came to me the other night and so I thought why not – it's a moment in time that needs to be written. I'm not sure what to make of it but I do hope you enjoy it.

_**Drabble 52.**_

How he had been able to get through that meeting without revealing a thing would ever remain a mystery to him. He was just glad he had made it through to the end and was now hot footing back to Hogwarts. One thing and one thing only on his mind, Minerva.

The school was in relative darkness when he arrived back; flickers of light radiated from some of the windows and made the old castle a very welcoming sight to a weary traveller. He stalked through the grounds with purpose and slipped into one of the undercover walkways. Due to the nature of his job outside Hogwarts, he knew the school like the back of his hand and knew secret passage ways that had even escaped the Weasley Twins inquisitive nature. Pressing his hand against the cold stone, he felt the wall move beneath his touch and it revealed a well lit walkway that would take him directly to the Hospital Wing.

Until now, he had managed to push all worry from his mind regarding Minerva's condition and had looked at it as though she was simply tucked up in their bed and waiting from him to return. As he neared his destination, the worry was coming back with vengeance. Four stunners to the chest was not something that one could easily come back from. There were things that counted in her favour, her strength, her power; her animagus qualities would play a starring role in her recovery. Yes, there were plenty of things in the favour but undeniably there were factors that counted against her. He didn't want to think about those things. She was a fighter and he knew that she would be sat up in bed with an already formatted plan on how to get her revenge on Dolores Umbridge.

He reached the Hospital Wing and took a moment to control his breathing before pushing open the doors and walking in. His eyes scanned the ward briefly before concentrating on each of the beds. To his alarm, he realised that each bed was empty and there was no sign of Minerva. His heart was beating loud enough that he was sure it would wake up the beasts in the Forbidden Forest. His long fingers clenched the sides of his darken robes as the feeling of dread overtook him. Where was she?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move and quicker than a flash, his wand out of his pocket and pressed up against the intruders throat.

"Severus," out through the darkness came the strained voice of Filius Flitwick.

Despite, the voice coming from someone that he knew, he didn't drop his wand. It stayed in place against Filius' throat.

"Where is she?" he questioned, his voice sounding braver, more controlled that he felt inside.

"Lower your wand," asked the tiny Charm's professor, his voice every bit controlled as his was. "I will not conduct such a conversation in this manner."

"Where is she, Filius?" he asked, jabbing the wand tip into his neck.

A minute of silence past between the two men as they both weighed up their options before Filius finally spoke.

"Poppy was having a hard time stabilising her," Filius began.

"Is she….?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as the distraught he was feeling inside began to seep out through the cracks on his defensive walls.

"There was a moment when it looked like that," revealed Filius softly. "But you know Minerva, far too stubborn to have let Umbridge have the final word. She fought back and Poppy managed to stabilise her enough to get her to St Mungo's."

Severus lowered his wand as relief pushed away all the cloudy thoughts of loss from his mind, his heart and his soul. He took a step back from Filius and sat down on the nearest bed as he composed himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked across at Filius. The small wizard was offering him comfort despite having a wand to his throat only moments before.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour," he offered as an apology. "It's just that I thought the worst."

"She's not out of the woods yet," explained Filius as squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "However, all signs are very positive and she is on the road to recovery."

"I must go to her," he said softly, he needed to make sure she was okay. "I need to see her and assess her condition with my own eyes."

"Poppy sorted out a private room for her and only a named few have access," explained Filius. "We all know how Minerva is about her privacy and who sees her at moments where her façade drops. The door will open for you as you are on the list, my dear boy."

"Do I need to take anything with me for her," he questioned as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I think Poppy covered all that," answered Filius as his hand dropped from Severus' shoulder and reached into the pocket of his blue robes. "You might want to return this though."

Severus knew what the older wizard meant and he opened the palm of his hand to accept it. Filius placed a simple white chain with an equally simple white gold ring threaded through it into his palm. Severus' fingers clamped around the jewellery and he brought his fist up to his lips.

"Yes, she will be wanting it back," he said softly. "Thank you for keeping it safe."

"I thought it would a wise move to remove it for the time being," answered Filius with a gentle smile. "Go to her then and send my love."

"I will," he promised as he hurried out of the hospital wing without looking back.


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/n: **_Time for another update! Thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews of the previous chapter. Oh Batwings, how I love yours. They make me chuckle and I look forward to getting them from you. I hope you all enjoy this drabble. I don't think I can really call this series a drabble because to be honest, they are too long to be drabbles. I get too involved in setting the scene

_**Drabble 53.**_

He had arrived at St Mungo's an hour ago and instead of going directly to her side, he had searched out the Order's medical contact and had spoken at length about Minerva's injuries and about her recovery. He was glad to hear that she was recovering well, better than expected and that there would be no life changing injuries to deal with.

Now, he was stood outside her room with his hand on the door handle. He was attempting to muster up the courage to open the door. As he had walked along the corridor, he had mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see, Minerva helpless and in pain. In all there years together, to see her like this was something of a rarity. He had seen her with a cold, seen her tearful and seen her angry but helpless was not a word associated with Minerva McGonagall. On the other hand, she had seen him at his very worst and picked up the pieces. It was his turn now but he felt somewhat unprepared for the task.

Courage prevailed and he opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room. It was far too white for his taste but hospital rooms tended to be like that, all clean and bright looking. A bed in the centre of the room caught his undivided attention and he walked over to it. There she was, laying still, her ebony strands of hair fanned out on the pillow and her eyes closed. She looked serene as she lay there sleeping. The plain white sheets were tucked up under her chin and with shaky hands; he reached up and gently rolled the sheets down so expose her bandaged chest and torso. The bandages concealed the angry red lesions from him but he knew exactly how they would look.

Four stunners to the chest would not have left a pretty sight. The Medi-Witch he had spoken to had said that the scarring would remain though fade slightly with time. He wasn't sure how she would feel about the scarring but he was relieved that they were the only thing to come out of the attack.

His long fingers caressed the soft skin of her neck and made their way up to her chin and then her lips. She didn't stir like she would normally do under his ministrations. He hadn't expected her to wake and bat his hand way though deep down a part of him had.

"Oh Gods, Min," he said softly as he sat down on the edge of bed, his fingers never leaving her face. "Wake up soon. There is so much I need to tell you, to apologise for."

His fingers smoothed down a stray strand of hair against her face and then searched out her hand. Clasping her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles as he looked down at her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he needed to apologise for.

"If only I had been on time," he continued. "You wouldn't have charged out and gotten yourself attacked."

On the evening of her attack, they had planned a clandestine meeting and for the first time ever, he had been running late. One of his Slytherin's had come to him with a concern and knowing Minerva would understand, he had invited the student into his office and they had discussed what was causing such concern. Half an hour late, he had been when he had heard her angry voice and then saw her hit hitting the ground. If he had been on time, he could have prevented that from happening. He could have stopped her from charging out into the darkness. Reasoned with her and if needs be, placed a spell on her. She would have been angry with him but at least she wouldn't be unconscious in a hospital wing.

"I should have been there to stop you," he said softly, his voice shaking a bit as the guilt set in. "My one chance to actually prove useful and protect you and I blew it. I'm so sorry, Min. Once you are out of here, I'm never letting you out of sight."

He knew there would be no way on this Earth that she would consent to that but he needed to say it, he meant it. He smiled as he envisaged the arguments that were bound to take place and he couldn't wait.

"I wanted to be here sooner," he continued talking to her. "Filius decided to play the voice of reason. Have you had words with him? I must buy him a bottle of something as I gave him a fright when I had my wand to his throat. He is a good man but very annoying when he is talking sense. Much like you, my love."

He placed another kiss on her hand and let their hands fall into his lap. He sat there in silence, drinking the sight of her in and pushing all thoughts of what could have happened to the back of his mind. He hoped to rid those thoughts entirely but he suspected they would haunt him for a long time.

"Wake up, love," he told her softly. "I need you more than ever….."


	54. Chapter 54

_A/n:_ Hello All! I'm so sorry for my prolonged absence – work sadly got in the way. However, I hope you enjoy this little snippet and I'll try my best to update again soon.

_Drabble 54_

"Filius," she asked softly as she fiddled with the edge of the hospital sheet that covered her. "Why hasn't he come to see me?"

"Who hasn't who come to see you?" asked Filius as he lent forward in his chair and reached for her hand to still her fidgeting.

"Severus," she replied as she tore her glaze up from the sheet to look at her old friend.

Three days had gone by since she had woken up in an unfamiliar setting with pain in her chest. A steady stream of visitors had come to visit her daily, letting her know how relieved they were that she was on the mend. She had nothing against visitors and she was glad of the company but every time the door opened, her hopes were lifted and then dashed when it was revealed it wasn't him coming to visit. She didn't even know if he had come to see her when she had been unconscious.

"I've not seen him," she continued. "Not even an owl."

"Perhaps, he has visited when you've been resting, my dear," suggested Filius.

"No," she replied sadly. "His name hasn't been listed."

"It hasn't been easy to get away from Hogwarts," admitted Filius as he stood up and closed the distance between them both.

"You've managed it," she answered as she looked away from him and stared at the blank wall to the side of her. "So have Poppy and Rolanda. Even Albus has sneaked in to check up on me."

"Minerva," said Filius as he patted her hand. "You know better than anyone how his movements are being watched and reported on. I'm sure he would be here with you if he could. I know he would be."

She turned to look at him and caught his hand with hers and squeezed it tightly. It was true, she did know that Severus had to constantly watch his back and plan his movements with the utmost discretion. However, considering the fact that she was currently in hospital, she would have thought he would have made the effort. There was were only two reasons why he wouldn't be here and since Filius had told her that he was still at the school then it must be the other reason.

"Filius," she asked before taking a deep breath to ask the question she dreaded to hear the answer too. "Is he angry with me?"

"My dear," asked Filius in confusion.

"I ignored his warnings, let him down by charging into something that I wasn't prepared for," she attempted to explain. "He is angry with me and that is why he isn't here."

"Minerva, are you hearing yourself," questioned Filius, his eyes wide with shock.

"YES!" she snapped. "It's quite apparent that he isn't here because he is disgusted by my actions, disgusted by me. Look at me, Filius. I suddenly look and feel my blasted age. I've got scars which….."

"Will fade over time," interjected Filius.

"Yes, they will fade and I can hide them from everyone but not from him," she said softly as she realised another reason why he was staying away.

"Do you think so little of me that you think something like scarring would make me reject you," came a new voice from the door way. "Filius, would you leave us please."

"Of course, Severus," said Filius as he looked at Minerva carefully before kissing her cheek. "I'll come and see you tomorrow, my dear."

Filius made his way out of the room quietly and as he passed Severus, he placed his hand on the younger mans arm and gave it a comforting squeeze before closing the door behind him and leaving two of bravest people he knew alone.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/n:**_ I am so sorry for taking an age to update…..work got completely in the way but I've got two weeks off coming up soon so who knows what that will mean.

_**Drabble 55**_

"Not even back for five minutes," he said as he appeared in her living room with a small smile "and already, you've undermined me!"

Minerva leant the walking stick she had been forced to use against the couch and chuckled softly as she looked at him. His small smile reassured her that she hadn't crossed the line or that he was annoyed with her. He simply seemed relieved to have her back and back to nearly her normal self.

"I had to take the attention away from my third leg," she answered as she glanced at the walking stick that seemed to glow like a beacon in the dark.

"It worked for the children," he agreed as he moved towards her to prevent her from having to hobble over to him. "I noticed it."

"You notice everything," she responded as she felt his fingers flutter along her hip and his arm then encircle her waist.

"When it comes to you," he explained softly as he tugged her gently towards him, guiding and supporting her so she wouldn't stumble into his arms. "I do."

"Don't smother me with kindness, Severus," she asked softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't cope with fussing."

"Top priority at the moment," he told her "is getting you back to full health and then maybe, I'll show you my third leg again!"

"Severus!" she said attempting to sound shocked but broke into laughter instead.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/n:**_ Another little update for you….two in a matter of minutes because you all deserve it.

_**Drabble 56.**_

"How did Peeves take your walking stick?" Severus asked they sat together on the rug in front of a roaring fire that dominated his small living room in the dungeons that he called home.

"I gave it to him," she answered as she snuggled closer to him. "We reached an acceptable agreement with terms I was most pleased with."

"Has he returned it?" he asked her.

"No, not yet," she replied, shifting position in his arms.

"You still need it, Min," he told her softly.

"I've never needed it," she answered, pulling away and began picking at a non existent fluff ball on the rug.

"We both know that hasn't been the case," he told her as he reached out and placed his hand over hers, stopping her from picking at the rug.

"Don't try and change the subject," she suddenly replied with a grin. "I know who the sock filled with chalk belonged to. Wasn't your left foot a tad cold this evening?"

"Like you," he answered with a smile. "I reached an understanding with Peeves."


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/n: **_I wrote this drabble while listening to 'Broken' by Lifehouse and for a long time, I've thought that this song is Severus/Minerva. If you get a chance, look it up on YouTube and see what you think.

_**Drabble 57**_

The clock struck three in the morning. Minerva sighed to herself as she placed the bookmark in her book and closed it. Reaching across the bed, she placed the book on his bedside cabinet and then laid her head on his pillow. Her nose picked up on the scents of bay leaf and cinnamon on the soft fabric and they were smells that she would always associate with him.

In the darkness, she finally heard what she had been waiting to hear since going to bed, his footsteps. She quickly scooted over to her side of the bed and closed her eyes just as the bedroom door opened. Her acute hearing picked up on the sounds of clothing being shred as he made his way towards their bed. The mattress dipped as he sat down and slipped under the covers.

"I'm back now," he said softly as rolled on to his side and spooned against her, dropping a small kiss on her shoulder. "You can get some sleep."

"Where have you been?" she asked after waiting a moment to speak.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer her. She knew why he couldn't reveal certain confidences to her but it didn't help quell the pain she felt when she knew he was out there, putting his life on the line constantly and unable to speak about it. Secrets were part of their life together and she didn't think there would ever be the time when secrets weren't.

"Were you with him?" she asked, the question slipped out. They always did and they were always followed by moments of awkwardness.

"No," he answered softly.

"With Albus?" another question slipped from her lips.

"No," he replied.

"Who then?" she enquired. Her curiosity peaked now because if he wasn't with either of them then who was left?

"Min," he answered. "I'm tired."

"And I want to know," she replied as she turned in his arms so she could look at him. "I need to know, Severus."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Even in the dark, he could see he concern and the worry in her emerald orbs.

"I was with Bellatrix and Narcissa," he finally answered. "I can say no more, please don't ask me!"

Instead of answering her plea, his response had given her even more to question and she had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from saying anything else. She turned from him and returned to her original position.

"Goodnight, Severus," she said softly as she closed her eyes and a single, silent tear roll down her cheek and seep in her pillow.


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/n:**_ I really don't want this series of drabbles to be all doom and gloom now that we've entered HBP but we can't escape from the inevitable. I'm going to do my best and prolong the fluff as much as I can.

_**Drabble 58.**_

As she entered her rooms, she was surprised to find her living room flooded by candle light. There seemed to be hundreds of tiny lavender scented candles floating around the room and standing amongst them was Severus. In his hands, he held a bouquet of wild flowers and a small smile adorned his usually dower lips.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"Dinner for two," he answered as he handed her the flowers and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Nothing sinister, I just think we need this."

"It's beautiful," she admitted as she took in the carefully prepared table and drank in the atmosphere he had tried hard to create. He really had done a wonderful job and she suspected he was trying to make it up to her following their strained conversation in the early hours of that morning. He was right, they did need this.

"Shall I be incredibly cheesy and say not as beautiful as you," he said with a light chuckle.

"Don't spoil it," she remarked, returning his smile and then she remembered something. "Severus, we have a meeting tonight?"

"I have that covered," he assured her. "Filius is covering for us."

"Why doesn't that titbit make me feel assured," she answered. "I dread to think what 'inventive' excuse he will come up with."

"Worry about that tomorrow, my love," he told her as he led her over to the table and pulled out her chair. "Tonight it isn't about what happens outside these rooms but about what happens inside them."

"Careful," she warned. "You are heading down that cheesy route."

"Oh shut it and let a man have a sentimental moment," he replied with a smile before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

**_A/n:_** I just wanted to say a huge big thank you to all those who have added this drabble series to their alerts (drop me a review as it would be lovely to hear from you and yes, that is a hint *lol*)

_**Drabble 59.**_

Filius was enjoying the rare moment of silence that for the last few days had been lacking. He was sat in the staff room in one of the arm chairs closest to the fire with the latest copy of 'Charms for All.' He reached over and picked up his steaming mug of hot chocolate and brought it to his lips. He savoured the rich velvety flavour of the drink and thanked the stars that there were still small pleasures available to him. He closed his eyes and wondered if he would get a chance to doze off for ten minutes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Filius," came a voice that could be equally as velvety as the hot chocolate he had been enjoying."

"Severus," he replied as he opened his eyes and looked up at the person who had interrupted his all but brief solace.

"I had an interesting conversation with Albus earlier," said Severus as he moved around from behind the chair and sat down in the chair opposite Filius.

"Did you?" answered Filius who knew exactly where their conversation was heading.

"Most interesting," confirmed Severus. "I must say I found it most hard to suppress a smile when he asked me how Minerva was feeling after the incident involving Cat Nip."

"I panicked," revealed Filius, blushing slightly.

"I do hope I'm around when she catches up with you," joked Severus as he leant forward and swiped the Charms magazine from Filius' lap and perused the cover for a moment. " 'Charms for All' unless your name is Seamus Finnigan."


	60. Chapter 60

_**Drabble 58.**_

He had avoided her accusing eyes all throughout the staff meeting. He had tried to ignore the cutting remarks she made throughout the evening when her opinion was asked and he marvelled how she didn't let on to the rest of the staff that she hadn't had a clue what had been going on either. To everyone with the exception of himself and Albus they were under the impression that Minerva McGonagall was fully aware that Horace Slughorn was returning to Hogwarts to teach Potions and that he, Severus Snape was finally taking up the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor.

He had meant to tell her but the moment had never presented itself. He was fooling himself, he could have told her at any given moment but he hadn't dared too. He was too aware that she knew exactly what taking up the position would mean for him, for them. Cowardice wasn't something that came naturally to him unless it was a small price to pay for something bigger. There was no denying that he had been a complete coward when it came to opening his mouth and telling the woman he loved that he had a new job.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Minerva greeted her former professor and welcomed him back to Hogwarts. He heard her lie when she told Horace that she was glad to see him again and how the children will thrive in his wonderful classes. She said all the right words but didn't mean one of them. Horace Slughorn drunk in the praised and blushed as if Minerva's words were seducing him like a Veela would in a room full of men. Severus was not the only one to fully understand Minerva's chosen words, Albus Dumbledore was hovering close by and looked ready to step in at any time.

"Right, I think it's time we let Horace go and settle into his rooms," said Albus as he side stepped between her and the new member of the staff. "Aren't you tired, Horace?"

"Not really, Dumbledore," answered Horace. "I was going to suggest a nightcap. Anyone want to join me? Minerva?"

"Not tonight, Horace," replied Minerva as she began to make her way towards the door. "I have a couple of howlers that need to be sent to two boys who again have disappointed themselves as well as me."

"Quite right, Minerva," agreed Horace. "Even as a student, you never did accept unreasonable behaviour. Another night, my dear! Can I tempt anyone else?"

Severus didn't respond or hear any of the other responses as he eyes were on Minerva as she slipped out of the room. He rose from his own chair and quickly made his excuses before going after her.

"Minerva," he called out after her once he had stepped out into the hallway.

He saw her quicken her pace and disappear around the corner. He broke into a small jog and followed her.

"Minerva," he tried again but still she ignored him.

He turned the corner and saw her descending down one of many staircases. She glanced back and looked at him, her eyes letting him know exactly what she felt. Her eyes had always been so damn expressive, the windows to her soul, to her everything and the thing that had captured his heart so long ago.

"Minerva, please will you wait," he called after her as he began to walk down the stairs. The staircase jolted beneath him and to his despair began to take him away from the direction that Minerva was heading in.

Minerva had stopped moving and was looking at him moving away from her with a self satisfied smile on her face. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she had managed to charm the staircase to move. She hadn't charmed it herself but the school was in tune with her as much as it was him and all the other members of the staff.

"You should have told me," she called out to him over the gulf that the staircase had created. "We should have talked about it."

"There is nothing to talk about," he replied. "It just had to be."

"It just happened, did it?" she hissed. "Just like Albus' hand!"

"The two things are totally different," he replied as the staircase came to a stop and gave him a chance to examine which route to take to get to her.

"I've had it up to the point of my hat with this blasted Boy's Club you have going on with Albus," she replied as she folded her arms across her chest. "Go and do what you have to do, Severus. Keep your secret meetings, keep the whispered words and keep away from ME!"

With that, she turned and transformed into the silver tabby cat that he knew so well and darted off into the lower depths of the school.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Drabble 59.**_

"Potter taking Potions," said Filius who had heard her exchange with Harry. "Severus won't be pleased."

"I don't think it's any of his concern, Filius," she answered as she left the Great Hall. "It's not his subject anymore so what gives him the right to an opinion."

The tiny Charms Professor followed her out of the hall and had to jog slightly to keep up her until, she realised and took pity on him and slowed down. They walked towards her office in a comforting silence.

"What's happened?" he asked as he closed the door to her office behind them.

"Not a lot," she answered. "Ask me tomorrow after I've had a full day of teaching."

"You and Severus," pushed Filius as he sat down at one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. "Not talking."

"There is nothing going on," she answered him as she fiddled with the stubborn draw in her desk that had never been right again since the Weasley Twins had discovered it.

"Minerva, my dear," said Filius as he pulled his wand from his sleeve and cast a spell. The draw slid out perfectly much to Minerva annoyance. "You talked non stop to Horace this morning at Breakfast. The poor man looked exhausted by the time you took your leave to hand out timetables."

"I do apologise for talking to a new colleague," she answered as she slid the draw back into the desk. "I was under the impression that we were meant to be welcoming."

"A petulant pout is all that is missing from this childish behaviour, Minerva," stated Filius looking at her directly in the eye. "Whatever has happened between you both, sort it out."

"It's not that simple," answered Minerva sadly. "There is a lot you don't know, Filius."

"Perhaps not, what I do know is that you give him a constant, Minerva," said Filius softly. "He needs that in his life,"

"I need one as well, Filius," she replied softly. "For years, I've lived his way and now I've reached the point where I'm resenting him. I love him but I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Speak with him, Min," he advised her as he stood up and moved around her desk. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and squeezed her arm. "Times are so uncertain at the moment and we don't know what will happen tomorrow. Live for the day!"


	62. Chapter 62

**A/n:** Wishing all my readers, a very happy new year and wishing you all the best for 2012. Now on with the drabble….if you enjoyed it, please leave me a review as I'd love to hear from you.

**Drabble 62.**

"I thought you may need this," she said gently as she entered his classroom and set a small jar of bruising paste on his desk.

"Word travels fast," he responded, not looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she moved around the desk in order to come face to face with him.

"As you can see, I am completely fine," he answered as he turned to look at her, a scowl etched into his brow. "I don't need sympathy, Minerva."

"I …." She began.

"If you don't mind, I have a class to prepare for," he cut in, preventing her from talking.

To prove his point, he turned from her again and began fiddling with items on the shelf. He didn't need anything from the shelf and hoped she would leave before it became apparent that he was stalling. The rustle of robes and the clicking of heeled shoes signalled to him that she had gone and he felt a wave of relief wash through him. It was just too hard to look at her and see the concern in her eyes. It was all too soon for them to try and forge a friendly countenance. He turned back to his desk and was surprised to see her standing there still. She hadn't left at all.

"Don't forget to apply that," she said as she glanced over to the jar. "You don't want to ache tonight."

"Why?" he questioned, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I still care," she answered as she picked up the jar and placed it in his hand before making her way out of the classroom.

He looked down at the jar in his hand and a small smile formed on his lips as he read the label.

'_Made with TLC x'_


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **Huge big thank you to Anna, Batwings and Yue Sai for their reviews on the previous drabble and in answer to 'What is TLC?' - It stands for _'Tender Loving Care'._

**Drabble 63**

"Come now, Severus," enthused Horace Slughorn as he sat down beside him. "It's a party and they can be such fun. Don't you remember?"

Severus turned another page of the magazine he was trying to read and continued to ignore Horace. He tried to take what he was reading seriously but he was struggling to agree with the author's view of how the Seeing Eye could be used as a weapon of mass destruction when it came to dealing with the dark forces that surrounded them at present. It wasn't his favourite branch of Magic but he gave it more credibility that Minerva did. She would have a field day with this article. He might leave it on the table for her to find later on.

"I really must insist that you let Potter out of his detention with you tonight," continued Horace who was growing frustrated at being ignored.

"Insist?" said Severus finally looking up for the article, his voice low and tinged with annoyance.

"Well, erm," replied Horace as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and coughed into his hand. "Insist is not the word I meant. Please consider switching detention dates, the boy needs some fun in his life after all he has gone through."

The staff room door opened and in walked Filius followed by Minerva. The charms professor greeted the two men briefly and went and joined Poppy and Pomona who were enjoying a heated discussion on what was the best biscuit to dunk into tea.

"Interesting reading material, Severus," said Minerva as she passed the two men and glanced down at the magazine that Severus was reading.

"Minerva, my dear," said Horace with delight as he rose from his chair and followed her over to the bookshelf. "Help me convince Severus of something very important. You have such a wonderful way of putting things."

Severus looked at her and could see the amused glint dancing in her eyes.

"Oh Horace," she replied with a small smile. "I'm sure if you can't convince him of something then I know I can't. You, my dear colleague have no trouble when it comes to talking and being right."

"I'm honoured at such praise, Minerva," gushed Horace who suddenly stood upright and pushed out his chest like a proud peacock.

"It's such a dreadful shame that you didn't get the chance to work with Gilderoy Lockhart when he delighted us with his company a few years back," continued Minerva. "The two of you would have been a force to be reckoned with."

"Stop it, Minerva," chuckled Horace, placing his hand on her shoulder "If you continue, I won't be able leave this room for such a big head due it all this praise. You must come to my party tonight.

"Oh, thank you for the offer," she replied as she dropped her shoulder slightly and rid it of his hand. "I have plans with Poppy tonight. Perhaps next time!"

"Such a shame, Minerva," said Horace sadly. "Next time then, my dear. Now, help me convince Severus to let Potter out of his detention."

"Detention is given for a reason, Horace," explained Minerva slowly. "It would not be a deterrent if we decided to forgo it because of a party. Sends out the wrong message to the children."

"Just this once?" suggested Horace with a smile. "No harm done."

"The decision is Professor Snape's, Horace," she answered. "We need to respect that."

"Severus, please?" begged Horace. "I need him to be there."

"No," replied Severus as he got to his feet and made for the door. "Good day to you all!"

"I am most upset," revealed Horace as he sat down dejectedly.

"Have a ginger newt," suggested Minerva as she handed him the tin and then made her way over to where Poppy, Pomona and Filius were sat.


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/n:**_ I would like to say a huge thank you to BurgundyHope, Yue Sai, Batwings, J, LM Ryder and Anna for taking the time to review the previous drabble and also to those who added this drabble series to their alerts.

The book version and the film version of this scene differ completely so I've decided to write this drabble – somewhere in-between those versions. Gotta love artistic license. I hope you enjoy this little snippet into their lives.

_**Drabble 64.**_

She observed Harry, Ron and Hermione's retreating back and disappearance around a corner before shutting the door to her office and leaning against the heavy door. The panic, the shock and all the other emotions she had been bottling up since Hagrid had come to her distraught with Katie Bell in his arms came bubbling to the surface and she let out a sob. She took a moment to control her breathing and calmed herself down. Now was not the time to let emotions get in the way of the job at hand.

She glanced over at her desk, her eyes resting upon the scarf that contained the cursed item. Questions swirled around the active mind, who had given it to Katie Bell and who was she meant to give it too. Harry's accusation rang in her ears. Was Draco Malfoy behind this?

She made her way over to the desk, taking out her wand as she walked and used to the tip to part the material of the scarf so she could take a better look at what was inside. A beautiful, ornate opal necklace revealed itself and she bent closer to inspect it while being careful not to touch it.

The loud crashing on her door hitting the wall made her jump back and drop her wand in shock.

"Did you touch it" demanded a slightly out of breath Severus Snape as he strode over to her quickly and grabbed her hands.

"Of course not," she responded as she attempted to yank her hands from his vice like grip.

"You've unwrapped it," he accused, his eyes glaring angrily into hers. His eyes were so intense that she had to blink several times in quick succession to break the connection.

"I needed to inspect it," she said as she tore her eyes away from his and fixated on the opal necklace on her desk.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT THING IS?" he shouted, his grip tightening further. "IRRESPONSIBLE BEHAVIOUR, MINERVA!"

She forcibly yanked her hands from his grip and took a step backwards.

"There is no need to scold me like a naïve student, contrary to your beliefs, I have handled many dark objects in my time and do not need to be witch sat," she informed him, her voice clipped and to the point.

"I know that," he replied as he covered the necklace over, his voice softening "But, accidents can happen."

"Oh yes, they can," she agreed. "You had no knowledge of what I might be doing in my office when you took it upon yourself to blow your way in. I might have been further along in my investigation of the necklace and I could have touched it!"

Severus opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when he caught her looking at him intently. She knew she had bested him on this argument and there was no come back. Accidents happen when there is a loss of concentration and she could have ended up in the Hospital Wing along with Katie Bell.

"I behaved irrationally," admitted Severus as he perched on the end of her desk. "I acted on impulse rather than collecting my thoughts together but I'm not going to apologise for my actions, Minerva. I was worried about you."

"Severus," she replied softly as she approached him and laid a hand on his thigh.

"I'll deal with the necklace," he told her as he slid off her desk and carefully picked up the scarf containing the necklace.

"I can help," she offered.

"No, I work better alone," he replied as he reached out with his spare hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek bone, brushing the soft skin tenderly before dropping his hand to his side. "I'm glad you're okay, Min."

"Let me know your findings," she said softly, her skin still buzzing from his gentle caress. "Be careful, please."

"I always am" he assured her with a small smile before taking his leave of her.


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/n:**_ Hello All, this drabble is going to be different from my other drabbles as it's taken the form of notes being passed between friends rather than an actual snippet for their lives. I am rubbish at explanations so I hope that makes sense but, if not then once you start reading, you will understand what I was trying to explain.

_**Drabble 65.**_

_Slytherin Vs Gryffindor – should be an interesting start to the season._

_M_

* * *

><p>I'm no Sybil but I foresee an embarrassing start to the season for Gryffindor. My Slytherin's have dusted off their 'Weasley is OUR King' badges and have come up with yet another witty verse to sing throughout the game.<p>

S

* * *

><p><em>Vaisey out! Shame! Did he knock himself out with the Bludger again?<em>

_M_

* * *

><p>I'm resting him for this game as it's unimportant and his efforts and skill will be needed for the Ravenclaw game.<p>

S

* * *

><p><em>Unimportant? Of course, you'd say that since it's a rarity that your team win when playing my cubs. Saving face, Professor Snape?<em>

_M_

* * *

><p>A wager?<p>

For old times sake?

S

* * *

><p><em>What do you have in mind?<em>

_M_

* * *

><p>Dinner?<p>

S

* * *

><p>Should I take it from your lack of response that it's a 'No' to dinner?<p>

I guess reverting to the old days it is then. Money!

25 Galleons was always the standard wager back then.

S

* * *

><p><em>25 Galleons it is then.<em>

_You're on!_

_M_

* * *

><p>The wager is dull – previous ones have been so much better.<p>

S x

* * *

><p><em>That was then, Severus and this is now.<em>

_M_

* * *

><p>Dinner? Just dinner,<p>

Consider it?

S

* * *

><p><em>Your Team seems to be dropping like flies. No Vaisey and no Malfoy.<em>

_I'd consider dinner at 'The Greenhouse'._

_M_

* * *

><p>I don't like that place – French Cuisine does nothing for me.<p>

S

* * *

><p><em>Do you want dinner with me or not?<em>

_M x_

* * *

><p>If Slytherin win, we are going to that Steak House I've wanted to visit since you made me walk past it ten years ago.<p>

S

* * *

><p><em>Weasley is <span>OUR<span> King!_

_M_

* * *

><p>Gloating does not become you, Minerva.<p>

Table booked for Friday night at 8pm.

S

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>An 2: **_The Greenhouse Restaurant is a Muggle Restaurant situated Mayfair, London and nice and expensive for Severus *lol*


	66. Chapter 66

**A/n:** My absence is totally unforgivable but I really hope you will forgive me and enjoy this update. I'd love to hear from you so please feel free to drop me a review or a message.

_Glossary of Scottish Words used in this drabble:_

_It's a Braw bricht moonlicht nicht the nicht. - It's a nice or great moonlight night tonight_

_Gealach – Moon_

_Laoch – Hero_

_Bawsed – drunk_

_Cockahoop – Fine, chirpy _

_Crabbit – grumpy_

_Goon – Idiot_

_Cannie - Cannot_

**Drabble 66**

"Are you going to be alright, Minerva?" questioned a concerned Remus Lupin as he attempted to guide a slightly unsteady Minerva McGonagall up the Entrance Hall steps.

"Aye, stop ye fussin' Lupin," she responded as she leant against the wall to collect herself for a moment. Perhaps, she had indeed had one to many whiskeys in Hogsmeade. However, it would take a dark day in Hades for her admit that to anyone. She was a Scot and she could handle her drink.

"Let's get you inside," he suggested as he placed a hand on her waist and guided her away from the wall and towards the door.

"It's a braw bricht moonlicht nicht the nicht," she said pulling away and twirling around in a very un-Minerva like fashion. "I love the Gealach, don't you?"

"I prefer the sun," replied Remus softly. Having known her for many years, he was able to understand her perfectly when she slipped into her accent when slightly inebriated

"Oh boils, I didn't….." she began to say quickly.

"Minerva, it's fine," he answered with a chuckle. "I appreciate beauty when I see it and can't not deny the moon is something to behold."

Minerva spun around again but lost her footing as she danced near the edge of the step. Luckily, Remus prevented her fall by grabbing her and steadying her on her feet.

"My Laoch," she said with a chuckle.

"And you….." he started to say before being interrupted by the Entrance Hall door swinging open with a bang.

"Lupin," growled the voice of Severus Snape through clenched teeth. "Get your hands off her."

"He saved me," explained Minerva with a small musical chuckle as she looked at Severus for a moment. He looked rather funny stood in the doorway with such a scowl on his face.

"She's drunk?" observed Severus with annoyance.

"I'm not bawsed," she snapped as she pushed past Severus and into the school. "I'm cockahoop, Severus. Now stop being crabbit and let us in."

"I'll walk you to your room, Min," suggested Remus as he went to follow her into the school."

"I'll take it from here," said Severus as he dropped his arm across the door and prevented Remus of following.

"Remus wants a wee dram of whiskey," she said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder at both men.

"Why is she acting like this?" hissed Severus to Remus.

"You!" she snapped as she whirled around. "You goon! Making vows to people yer shouldn't."

"What are you going on about woman?" asked Severus as he attempted to rein in his anger.

"Malfoy's," she hissed angrily. "Ring any bells for yer?"

"Get to your rooms now, Minerva," he ordered her as he looked away from her.

"Naw," she replied stubbornly.

"Yes," he said again as he made a step towards her grabbed her by the arm. "Bed now."

"Yer cannie come with me," she hissed as she pulled away from his touch like it was burning her and then quickly made her way up the stairs.

"What is going on with you two?" questioned Remus from the doorway.

"That is none of YOUR business, Lupin," answered Severus through clenched teeth before slamming the door shut in the former professor's face.

For a brief moment, he thought about following her and speaking with her but he quickly decided against it. The morning will bring a new day and he would speak with her then as well as deliver a hangover potion.


	67. Chapter 67

A/n: Well, Chicken Pox has arrived in our household so I'm off work and my son is off school. Updating and writing drabbles will hopefully take my mind off itching. I hope! A lot of you questioned the previous drabble regarding how Minerva knew about the vow and I hope this drabble will explain it – it's based on artistic license as well as what I've read in HBP. I had questioned Minerva's role within the Order for a long time because in the books she seems to be a member but also so out of the loop most of the time that it frustrates me.

Drabble 67.

The moment he had been waiting for all morning had arrived. As he walked along the corridor, he caught sight of her descending down the staircase gracefully. She hadn't seen him so he took a brief moment to look at her properly. Surprisingly, she looked well rested and alert. He watched her smile slightly as she greeted students who passed her. She had lost weight which concerned him. There had never been much to her anyway and losing what she could ill afford made her look gaunt and older than she really was. Luckily, her eyes never changed. They would continue to flash with mischief, compassion and intellect till her dying day. Suddenly, he felt her looking at him and he wondered if she knew he had been gawping at her like he had once seen Potter staring at Chang.

She was moving towards him and the words she had said to him last night echoed in his head. They needed to address the accusation. Some how, she had learnt about the vow he had made. How much she knew, he didn't know but he needed to know. He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything but for her to know such, would put her in danger and foil the plan Albus had baked up in his mind. For a brief moment, he wanted to send Albus to Hades and spill it all her to. He wanted to take her by the hand, tell her to trust him and apparate them out of the school so they could start a life together properly away from all this that had overshadowed them. Loving her had made him sentimental and that was something he could ill-afford when playing the dangerous game he was.

"I need to thank you for the vial you sent up," she said as she came to stop in front of him and breaking into his thoughts.

"I trust it did the job," he responded, smirking slightly as he noticed the slight pink blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"It took the edge off," she admitted.

"Do you have a free moment?" he asked her. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Now is not the time," she quickly said as she went to walk on down the corridor and into the safety that denial and avoidance offered her.

"There is never a right time," he replied as he looked around the deserted corridor and then gently pushed her into the nearest classroom and locked the door behind them.

"Severus," she said outraged, her nostrils flaring slightly. "I don't have time for this."

She was making for the door but, he couldn't let her go. He needed to know what he had to protect her from.

"Make the time," he asked her softly. "Tell me what you know!"

"I know a great many things," she answered cryptically.

The indignant look on her face annoyed him. This wasn't one of those situations where they would spar with each other for fun or a type of fore play before thoroughly enjoying themselves behind closed doors and even one time behind a slightly ajar door.

"What is this vow you speak of?" he asked her sternly

"From your reaction," she answered slowly, sizing him up. "You know what vow I was talking about last night."

She was attempting to push him to do something he would regret. He wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"This is no game, Minerva," he warned her. "You could be playing with fire here and endangering not only yourself but me."

A flash of worry shone brightly for a moment in her eyes and he knew he had gotten her to see sense.

"Mr Potter told Remus and Arthur that he had overheard you and Draco speaking," she began. "An unbreakable vow was mentioned and as well as Draco having a job to fulfil for his master."

Potter! He should have known. That blasted boy and his 'hero' complex.

"Did Potter hear right, Severus?" she asked softly as she reached out and touched his hands with her own.

Her touch felt welcoming and he relished in soft caress of her fingers for a moment before the spell was broken. He was going to have to lie to her.

"Potter heard what he was meant to hear," he told her. "All part of the grand 'Dumbledore' scheme, Minerva. Draco needs guidance at the moment; his father's imprisonment has thrust the boy into a world he should not be in. I'm trying to support him and pretending many things at the same time so I can find out what he is meant to be doing."

"You meant for Potter to overhear you," she asked softly as she took in what he said.

Her trust in him shattered his heart.

"Yes," he responded as he looked away from her for a moment. "It's meant to reinforce my double agent status to the boy and his sidekicks."

"There is no vow?" she asked him directly.

"There is no vow," he agreed.

"Oh Severus," she gasped in relief as she moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I was so worried that you had been forced to make an unbreakable."

He wrapped his own arms around her and held him to her. Contact with her like this was so few and far between that he almost forgot he had just lied to her face as he held her tightly to him. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and closed his eyes. A time would come when he would tell her everything and to hell with the consequences. He would not go to his grave with her thinking the worst of him.


	68. Chapter 68

A/n: The content of this drabble took me a while to decide whether to include it with the HBP drabbles or the DH drabbles but I've decided to add it to the HBP as it seems more relevant and adds to the back story as well as some added artistic license thrown in.

_**Drabble 68.**_

It was late at night, the students were in bed as Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stepped out into the darkness of the school grounds and went for a walk. They had both been cooped up within the walls for the most the day and had both agreed that a brisk walk while they talked would do wonderfully.

At first, they had spoken about every day to day matter's but, soon their conversation had taken a turn in a direction that neither of them had expected. It was dangerous ground but, Severus knew the time had come for him to say something.

"You talk of sacrifice but what have you given up, Dumbledore?" demanded Severus as they continued their walk around the grounds.

"My dear boy, I have sacrificed a lot in my time and will continue to do so for the greater good," responded Albus.

"Why Albus?" questioned Severus as he came to a stop by the lake and looked out over the still waters. "Why have you taken it upon yourself to do what you do?"

Albus stopped in his tracks and looked over at the younger man. "I have a sense of what is right and what is wrong?"

"It's that easy?" asked Severus as he turned around and looked at Albus.

"Yes," replied Albus with a smile.

Severus could have throttled the older man right there and then. Of course, he hadn't expected the real answer from him but the simple yes accompanied by the twinkling of eyes made him livid.

"Nothing to do with trying to running from your past, the mistakes you made," pushed Severus, a smile forming on his own lips as he saw the great Albus Dumbledore falter slightly.

"You'd know all about that, Severus," was the older man's response. "It's what brought you back to me."

"You think highly of yourself, don't you," stated Severus softly, not responding properly to the accusations that had been thrown at him. He had spent far too much time in Albus' company and had picked up on the old man's trick of never answering anything properly.

"I am a mere man, Severus," responded Albus with a small chuckle. "I try my best, I make mistakes but ultimately I do what is right because it's the right thing to do. We are very alike me and you."

"No, we're nothing alike," said Severus with a shake of his head. He refused to believe that.

"Love returned you to right side," pointed out Albus.

"No, anger did," responded Severus clearly. "You took advantage of that and played my weaknesses to get what you needed."

"You can't blame me for making use of an opportunity at presented itself so wonderfully," answered Albus. "It gives me no joy to admit that, Severus. I did what needed to be done. You would've done the same thing."

"It seems my entire life is one big lie," said Severus.

"Not all of it," responded Albus. "There have been moments where you've been truly happy."

"Those moments as happy and as dear as they have been were built up on concrete legs of lies," replied Severus sadly. "I am lying again to those who matter the most."

"Minerva has the fortune of being forgiving, Severus," pointed out Albus.

It was true, she did forgive but you had to work hard for that forgiveness. You had to earn it and how would he be able to earn it back when he was dead in the ground. The man in front of him had no idea of the torment that kept him awake at night. In a few weeks time, Albus would be dead and he would be on the run with the one person who truly mattered, hating him.

"You have a job to carry out, Severus," reminded Albus forcibly. "You need a clear head. I suggest you keep your distance from her now. It may be hard but it will be easier on her in the long run."

"You take too much for granted, Albus," responded Severus, his eyes narrowing as he looked Albus in the eye. "Maybe, I don't want to carry on with the job. Maybe I've had enough of it all. Things changed along time ago for me."

"You agreed to do it and so you will do it, Severus," answered Albus flat out, his voice dangerously low. "That is _final_, do you hear me?"

"Albus," he began to say only to have the older man put his hand up to stop him from talking.

"Our dear Hagrid isn't far away," he explained. "I bid you goodnight, Professor Snape."

With that, he walked back towards the school and leaving Severus in no doubt that he had to continue with the plan despite the personal cost.


	69. Chapter 69

_**A/n:**_ Hello to my new and old readers – Are you still there or have given up on me because of rubbish updating of late? I really hope you are still staying with this drabble series. I miss hearing from you all. Anyway...onwards to the next drabble. Enjoy!

_**Drabble 69.**_

"Sit over there, Potter and let me think for a moment," she offered with sigh. She rubbed her temples, a headache was brewing.

The boy had just come to her and dropped the bombshell that he would be serving detention instead of being out on Quidditch field. Fourth place echoed in her mind and the unforgiving smirk of the Head of Slytherin mocked her. She wanted to award her own detention for the boy for thoroughly messing up any chance of a respectable place in the Quidditch cup. No matter how many times, she had warned him, he took no notice and yet again ended up in detention with Severus. What was it with those two constantly butting head? She had the good mind to knock some sense into both of them and she would use any means necessary.

Harry had been cagey when she enquired what had caused such a detention. He had the good grace to look away from as he mumbled about another altercation with the Malfoy boy. She knew he avoided her eyes because he didn't want to see the disappointment reflecting in them. James had been the same despite the bravado.

A knock on the door surprised her and as she made her way over to open the door, she hoped if wasn't another member of her team with a detention. She opened the door and was surprised to see who had knocked; usually they just walked in unannounced.

"Professor Snape," she greeted as she held the door open.

"Minerva," he answered as he strode past her and into her office and looked around. He immediately caught sight of Potter, his eyes narrowed and Harry looked slightly startled by his arrival in her office. "Potter, out you go!"

"Stay where you are, Mr Potter," advised Minerva as she closed the door. "We've not finished our discussion. I assume, Professor that you are here to personally deliver the delightful news that Mr Potter has detention with you on Saturday."

To her amusement, she noticed Harry gasp for air as he looked at her for a moment and then looked back down to the floor. The look he was wearing on his face was similar to the look currently etched on Severus' face. So much a like they were, just as Severus and James had been.

"Your charge, Minerva behaved disgracefully," said Severus as he waved his hand over towards Harry as though she didn't know to who he was referring to.

"I daresay, Malfoy was completely innocent in all this," she defended.

"He has permanently scarred a fellow student," explained Severus. "This wasn't a simple punch up. Not boys being boys! Your Mister Potter used dark magic!"

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Minerva," replied Severus with a shake of his head.

"Potter," she said as she stood straighter and beckoned him over with her hand. She hadn't thought she could be any more let down until she had heard Severus tell her that one of her cubs had used magic, dark magic at that against a fellow student. "You will wait outside this office until I call for you. Let me tell you this, you've not only let me and your house down but also yourself."

"Professor….," began Harry, attempting to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter," she warned him. "I will speak with Professor Snape here and then you and I will be having a serious talk. Go and wait outside."

Dejectedly, Harry walked from her office and closed the door behind him leaving her alone with Severus. She pressed her fingers against her temples again; all this was not helping her headache at all.

"Headache," questioned Severus softly as he placed his own hands over hers and tipped her head gently backwards so she was looking at him. "You need to keep on top of them, Min. Have you been taking what I gave you?"

"I ran out a few days ago," she admitted as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked, his voice tinged with slight annoyance. "I would have sent some more to your rooms. I'll send some more vials up with one of the house elves later."

"Thank you," she said, smiling softly at him. "What did Harry do, Severus? He was cagey with me."

"In his defence, he didn't know what he was casting," he told her as he took her hands from her temples and replaced them with his own and began to gently massage the tender area. "Foolish behaviour that could have cost Draco his life."

"What did he cast?" she questioned as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his touch. He always did have magic fingers when it came to relieving her of any tension.

"Sectumsempra," he told her.

"Sectumsempra," she repeated as she opened her eyes quickly. "But, that's one of yours! How?"

"I think he came across one of my old text books," he answered her. "He's denying it but then he is also telling me that his nickname is Roonil Wazlib!"

"My mind boggles, Roonil Wazlib," she said with a shake of her head. "I thought you had destroyed all your text books."

"One must have slipped through the loop at the time of destroying," he told her. "I think Potter has scared himself for the moment. I expect my text book will appear on my desk soon."

"I hope so," she said with a sigh. "How is Draco?"

"He is an angry young man, Minerva," he explained to her. "There will be slight scarring but no doubt in time it will become a badge of honour. A bit like yours."

"They are no badge of honour, Severus," she injected as she pulled away from him. She didn't want to get into this. She had already gone against everything she had promised herself and let him massage her temples. "I agree with your punishment, Severus. Potter will serve detention with you on a Saturday till the end of term. I will deduct points from him as well. I will not have my students using such magic against their peers. Not inside these walls. Not again!"

"Minerva," he said softly as he touched her waist.

"Potter has been waiting long enough," she responded as she took a step away from him and made for the door and opened it. "Thank you for coming to see me, Professor. Potter, in here now!"

She refused to look at Severus as he passed her and stalked down the corridor. Everything was all too much. She wanted to deal with Potter and get herself to bed. Things would be better in the morning.


	70. Chapter 70

_**A/n:** We've reached drabble 70 in this series and I want to say a huge big thank you to you all for reading, reviewing and adding this series to your alerts. Can we reach 300 reviews with this drabble? Who knows?_

_Listening to a wonderful song that I feel sums Minerva's feelings for her Severus. It's called Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. I have a feeling this could be a song for a few drabbles on but wanted to share it with you now._

_I feel this drabble is much needed for us all so onwards we go together: - Drabble 71 will be a continuation of this one so don't worry Batwings . _

_**Drabble 70.**_

Minerva screwed up the letter and threw it into the fire that was still burning in the Headmaster's Office. Another letter, another half hearted one that contained nothing apart from he had taken the Harry with him on something of great importance and she was in charge.

"He knew you'd be angry," said Armando Dippet from his portrait. "He left orders with the elves to keep the fire going till you're arrival."

"Insufferable man," she said with a shake of her head as she distinguished the fire herself with a simple flick of her wand.

"He has reasons," Armando reminded her softly.

"They always do," she responded as she made for the door. She was beyond frustrated by the men in her life.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, Minerva," called out Armando as she slipped out of the office with out a backwards glance. She would call on the portrait of her former headmaster tomorrow and apologise for her rude dismissal of him but she didn't want to be in that office for any longer than she had to be tonight.

She swept down the corridor and descended down the stairs quickly. She had no plan in her head to where she was going, she just needed to keep moving and work through the annoyance that was bubbling under her skin. She kept on walking and narrowly missed being caught by Horace Slughorn. She had no patience to make nice with him tonight. He represented some of the worst qualities she despised in people. Cowardice and stupidity. She ignored him as she heard him call out to her and continued walking. She finally came to a stop and was surprised to find herself in the dungeons and in front of the wall that guarded the Slytherin common room. She shivered as the coldness of the place finally caught up with her and she wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the wall in front of her as she decided what to do. She should walk away and climb into her own bed and sleep but she was rooted to the spot. Her legs refused to comply with the rest of her body.

"Did you take a wrong turn?" came a soft voice from behind her.

"Severus," she said she turned around and faced him.

Silence passed between them for a moment they simply stared at each other before she noticed his eyes flicker with amusement.

"What can I do for you, Minerva?" he asked as he took a step towards her.

"I….," she began. "Albus has taken Potter somewhere. Do you know where?"

"You know better than that, Minerva," he answered softly, sadness entwined with his velvety words.

"I don't know anything anymore, Severus," she admitted sadly. She was so far out of the loop now that she didn't know where she stood within the order. She had been handled with kid gloves ever since the Dolores incident and she believed it to be her downfall, the proof they all needed that she wasn't up to it.

"You know how it works, Min," he said. He was now stood before her. So close.

"I'm tired of it, Severus," she said as she looked him in the eye. "So tired."

"Come here," he asked her softly as he opened his arms to her.

In that moment, she knew exactly where she wanted to be and who with. Her legs moved and she found herself wrapped in his embrace. She breathed a sigh of relief as his strong arms encased her.

"I'm tired too," he admitted, his lips brushed against her ear and sent a spark shooting through her body.

They stood in the corridor outside the Slytherin common room wrapped in each other's embrace. Either one not caring if someone should stumble across them like this. At that moment in time, nothing else mattered.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked whispering. "We can talk."

She could tell by the slight quiver in his speech that he was uncertain and she couldn't help but smile softly at his request.

"Let's get out of this cold corridor," she suggested.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/n:** I'm having such a hard time with the remaining drabbles at the moment; I thought I could handle the angst but I thought wrong. I will say, the angst factor will differ and I think I have come up with a way of dealing with it by using _flashbacks_ so we still can enjoy MM/SS goodness. Those will come in later drabbles.

**Drabble 71**

His ran his fingers through the long ebony tresses gently and looked down upon her sleeping form. She was curled up on her side with her head resting on his lap. He had covered her in a warm blanket and had taken the pleasure of watching her sleep for the last hour. They had talked about many things after she had agreed to come to his rooms. It had exhausted them both and she had succumbed to her exhaustion just as he was about to break his word and tell her of Albus' plan. Her timing had been awful but as he looked down at her, he knew it had been a blessing in disguise for her reaction to what would happen tonight was of paramount importance to all loose ends being tied up for now.

Spending the last few hours with her had brought him comfort, taken his mind of what was to happen soon. A few hours of normality, of being with her was all he ever wanted. For a brief moment, he wondered if Albus had purposely left that note on his desk to annoy her and make her seek out the one person to vent her anger out on. It certainly had all the hallmarks of a Dumbledore fiddle.

A stinging sensation shot up his arm and he closed his eyes sadly. It was time. He needed to wake her and send her on her way. She needed to look up at the sky and see what had arrived. She needed to make decisions and make a stand and he wanted to take that entire burden away from her. He couldn't though; he had to follow the blasted plan.

"Min," he said gently as he stroked her face.

She batted his hand away from her face and mumbled something incomprehensible which brought a smile to his face. She could be a nightmare to wake up when she eventually got off to sleep. He really didn't have time for sentimentality.

"Minerva," he said again, dropping his hand on her shoulder and shaking her.

"Severus," she mumbled, her eyes remaining closed as she began to stretch.

"Time to get up and get those last rounds done," he said softly, knowing what he had to do next. "After that, we can bunk down for the night."

"Always the romantic," she said smiling softly as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"If I was truly a romantic," he answered her with a grin. "I'd make a comment such as while you're down there, my wand needs a polish."

"My response to such a crude statement would be," she replied as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "It's not your birthday!"

He couldn't help it; he burst into laughter and cupped her face with his hands. His thumb brushed against her cheek bones as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall," he told her truthfully before kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she said to him when the kiss ended.

He could see it in her eyes, he knew how much she loved him and how he was about to break both their hearts.

"Off you go," he ordered with a grin. "I'll keep the bed warm till your return."

She gracefully rose to her feet and touched his hand gently before taking her leave. He watched her close the door behind her with a heavy heart. Reaching over for the blanket that she had been wrapped in, he drew it around himself and buried his head into the soft fabric. It smelled of her. He would make sure to take this blanket with him when he fled…..


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/n:**_ This drabble deals with part 1 of the fallout of Albus' death – Minerva is reacting to what is going on around her and what people are saying rather than her own thoughts. It may not be clear in this drabble but it should make sense once I post part 2. Don't think bad of her in this drabble….please.

I'd also like to give a shout out to 'Noctuas' who over two days read and reviewed every chapter of this drabble series. Thank you so much and thank you to my faithful readers for sticking with this series.

_**Drabble 72**_

Only after the Minister and his delegation left did everything finally hit her like the Hogwarts Express hitting leaves on the track. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she sank to the floor of his office. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as the loss and betrayal came apparent and took hold of her. She let out a strangled cry before sobbing loudly. Her usually composed countenance crumbling into a million shattered pieces.

Albus dead! Severus a traitor, a murderer!

It was all too much for her to take in and process. She was too engrossed in her confusion to hear the portraits calling to her. They were urging her to show restraint and that she had to school to run. It was lucky that she didn't hear them otherwise they would have found themselves rolled up and put into storage with their ornate frames used as kindling for the numerous fireplaces within the school.

The words she had heard spoken by her fellow order members and friends rang in her ears. They had all trusted him, she had loved him and he had turned his back on them all. He had been working for Voldemort all along. Why had she not seen it? Why had she let her emotions blind her to what he was? Loving him had cost her dearly and he had played her like a well tuned violin for all this years. Sixteen years! She had been so foolish. So utterly stupid!

A hand on her back startled her from her crying fit and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin. Looking at him brought a new wave of tears to the surface and she clung to him uncharacteristically. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gently rocked backwards and forwards to comfort her. She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back gently and after a few minutes of raw emotion, her breathing slowly began to return to normal and the occasional silent tears rolled its way down her cheek and disappeared into his top.

The door to the office opened again but she didn't look up. She heard Remus' smooth voice whispering 'Not now' and she knew it must have been Nymphadora. She heard the door close gently and she pulled away from Remus.

"If you love her, Remus," she said quietly. "Marry her! Do not live a lie as I have for sixteen years."

"I've relented," he admitted with a small smile.

"At least some good has come out of all this," she said, biting down on her lip to prevent another wave of tears from spilling.

She felt exhausted and completely hopeless at the moment. This wouldn't do! She needed to regain control of herself. She climbed to her feet and dried her eyes.

"I still can't make any sense of this," said Remus as he got to his feet and stood across from him. "Harry might have misunderstood what was happening."

"The fact that we have to bury Albus," she said coolly as she looked at him. "Suggests that the boy didn't misunderstand anything."

"Severus wouldn't…" he began.

"Don't mention _HIS_ name," she snapped.

"Minerva," he said carefully taking a step towards her.

"Please Remus," she pleaded as she took a step back from him. "I can't do this right now. The fact that you've already seen me at my lowest should be enough for today."

"Promise me," he said as he reached for her hand and held it, squeezing it gently. "When you are ready to talk, talk to me or to Filius. Talk to someone, Minerva."

"There is nothing to talk about," she replied squeezing his hand back and then pulled away. She knew she was retreating into herself but it needed to be done. She had a school to put back together again. She had children to comfort and owls to answer.

"There will be a time when you will realise that you need to talk and you're friends will be there," he pushed as he made for the door, knowing he wouldn't get anymore from her today. "For what it's worth, I don't think those sixteen years were a lie."


	73. Chapter 73

_**A/n:**_ Thank you so much for sticking with this drabble series. Drop me a review if you feel inclined, love hearing from you all.

_**Drabble 73.**_

"You have a visitor," announced the portrait for the third time in a short amount of time.

Filius Flitwick finally rolled over in bed with a sigh. He felt like he'd only just fallen asleep. Whoever it was disturbing him, they better have a good reason.

"Who is it?" grumbled Filius keeping his eyes shut.

"The Headmistress," answered the portrait. "She is most adamant."

"Send her in," confirmed Filius as he flung off his covers quickly and reached for his dressing gown.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Filius," she said as she appeared in the doorway.

Filius took a moment to look at her properly, she was still wearing the same robes as she had been wearing yesterday and he easily drew the conclusion that she hadn't yet been to sleep.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" he asked, needing her to confirm his suspicions.

"Far too much to get done before tomorrow," she answered with a wave of indifference.

"You mean today," he replied looking at the clock.

"Oh you know what I mean, Filius," she said with a hint of annoyance as she sat down and looked at him. "You knew him well. Did you ever suspect anything?"

Filius blinked.

"No," he replied.

"What if things aren't what they seem?" she asked.

"What if they are," he replied. "You heard Potter's account, saw the memory. Heard Albus' begging him and watched him cast that despicable curse. I don't want to believe it, Minerva. But, faced with the evidence, I have too."

"They were always locked in some private boys club meeting," she said softly. "Maybe they came to an agreement."

"No, Minerva," he said reaching for his hand. "It pains me to say this but Severus betrayed us."

"Filius," she said looking at him sadly. "I want to hate him but I can't. I'm sure there is more to this that meets the eye but I can't figure it out. Was everything a lie?"

"Not everything," he answered. He answered that truthfully for he had seen how his former friend has looked at the witch now sat opposite him. There was no reason to doubt his love for her. He'd fallen in love while under orders. It was always happening in those Muggle books that Pomona read. "He loved you!"

"And yet, it wasn't enough to turn him away from that monster," she said sadly as she twirled the ring around her finger.

"Get some sleep, Minerva," he advised. "Today is going to be a hard day for us all."

She simply nodded as she rose to her feet and made for the door. She didn't look back as she slipped out of the bedroom and Filius didn't call after her. He was having a hard time trying to process what had happened recently and he couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He wasn't even sure how to comfort her. He would do his best but he just had to get through today, the day that they had to bury Albus Dumbledore.


	74. Chapter 74

_**A/n:**_ Is now entering unknown territory and I'm not sure about it.

_**Drabble 74.**_

His eyes were closed as he took in the sounds around him. He had remained locked on his own world ever since returning to the Dark Lord's inner circle. Speaking when spoke too and refusing to get swept up in the merriment that had dominated the last few days. He didn't share their enthusiasm, their glee and their thirst for more. Whispered voices passed through his ears. Some of them weren't worth listening too while other's were surprisingly interesting.

The rough voice of Thorfinn Rowle had captured his attention and he carefully blocked out the other voices around him and focused on what the blonde haired wizard was saying.

"If I was him, I'd take this opportunity and wipe them all out in one go," declared Rowle. "I wouldn't have us sat here twiddling wands."

There were a number of murmurs that agreed with what Rowle was saying; a few mutterings of what certain members would like to do to certain members of the other side. Severus felt his blood run cold. It was not only the talk of torture that made him feel sick to his stomach but also the presence of someone who would be displeased by the conversation.

"_CRUCIO"_

He had been right! He opened his eyes to find Lord Voldemort stood before Rowle. He red eyes glaring dangerously and a look of disgust etched on his face. The Death Eaters gathered near Rowle suddenly and carefully began to back away from him.

"You fool," the dark lord's voice was velvety smooth. "They may be in mourning but they'd take you down in a blink of an eye. I decided the time, not some pitiful, disgusting excuse for a wizard like you. Get out of my sight!"

Rowle attempted to flee his master's displeasure. It was a sloppy attempt, his legs tangled and he fell to the floor. He was rewarded by strong kick to the stomach as Lord Voldemort strode past him and looked at the others assembled in the room.

"Anyone else want to question me?" he hissed.

A chorus of no's rang through the assembled crowd.

"_COWARDS!"_ he declared as he cast crucio at the remaining death eaters, one after the other until reaching the last one.

Severus braced himself and waited for the pain to overwhelm him. A moment passed and nothing happened.

"You remained silent throughout it all, Severus," said Voldemort as he approached him. "Why?"

"I know these people," he answered honestly knowing that Voldemort would pick up on any clumsy attempt to cover himself. "They will be expecting such an attack so I had nothing to add, my Lord."

"Yes, you do know them well," agreed Voldemort, his features softening for a moment and then twisting to reveal a weird kind of smile. "That is why I'm sending you back to them!"

"Back, My Lord?"

To say he was confused by latest development would be putting it mildly. He hadn't seen that coming at all. Go back to Hogwarts so soon? He had known he would have to return to the school at some point, to fight. The look on Voldemort's face told him that he wasn't referring to any battle.

"Is there a problem?" asked Voldemort.

"With the latest developments, my lord," answered Severus, choosing his words carefully. "I can't imagine I'd be welcomed with open arms."

"I don't need you to be welcomed," replied Voldemort, his twisted smile growing bigger. "I need you to be Headmaster!"

Headmaster! He couldn't be head of Hogwarts. That position had already gone to the person Dumbledore wanted in that position.

"McGonagall…." He began. He couldn't say her first name.

"Will be replaced by you," continued Voldemort. "She needs to remain though as will they all. They will want to protect the brats and they need to be watched and squashed down, Severus."

"The wards are hers," said Severus knowing they had immediately transferred to her after Albus' death.

"It's all in hand, Severus," revealed Voldemort. "We have good friends in the ministry now and besides I'm sending Alecto and Amycus with you to sort out any unruly behaviour from staff and student alike. You will return to Hogwarts, Severus."

Return to Hogwarts! Albus Dumbledore hadn't foreseen this idea in his great plan before his death. Damn the man! There would be serious words with a portrait on his return.

Minerva! He would see her again. See her stripped of her job and knowing Carrow's as he did, he knew she would be in great danger too. How was he to keep her safe while trying to keep up the illusion of loyalty to the Dark Lord? Most importantly, how was he going to face her?


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/n:**_ Oh dear…seems the last update didn't go down to well as I didn't hear from any of my regulars. Sorry everyone! Thank you to those who did leave a review – it was lovely to hear from you. I've been away for a bit due to personal reasons but I will get back on track soon. This drabble thingy is a scene filler if anything….setting up for what is to come.

_**Drabble 75.**_

"Magic is might," said Filius as he read out loud the open letter to the Hogwarts staff from Pius Thicknesse, the new Minister of Magic. "What sort of nonsense is this?"

"Well, of all the….," began Pomona as she fidgeted in her seat as she prepared herself to rant.

"They are going for a rebrand," cut in Minerva dryly as she looked away from the glances of her curious colleagues. "Read on Filius before Pomona bursts."

She caught a look of annoyance thrown her way from the Herbology Professor but shook it off. There was worse to come, she already knew contents of the letter from Thicknesse and expected a full blown explosion to come within the next five minutes.

"As of Monday, the new Head teacher of Hogwarts will take their place amongst you all," obliged Filius and then frowned as he looked over at Minerva. "You've already assumed Headship, Minerva. They are a bit behind the times!"

"Read on, dear friend," she suggested with a wave of her hand.

"I expect you to greet him with the respect that he deserves," obliged Filius.

"He!" repeated Pomona, her voice breaking.

"Him?" asked Poppy in confusion.

Murmurs broke out through the staff room and soon all eyes were on her. She sighed softly. When she had received the letter by owl last night, she hadn't been as shocked as her colleagues seemed now. She had been waiting to see what the ministry had up its sleeve now everything was so different.

"It's seems they have found someone better to run Hogwarts," she began.

"Preposterous idea," cried Filius. "There is no one as capable as you, Minerva. What are they playing at?"

"How can you be so calm, Minerva?" asked Poppy coming over and touching her gently on the arm.

"I'm not about to lose my head over this, Poppy," replied Minerva. "They've seen best to employ someone else. I have no say in the matter."

"It also says we are gaining a further two new members of staff," continued Filius as he scanned the letter. "No names, nothing apart from saying the three of them will arrive Monday."

"Oh Merlin's beard," said Pomona. "You don't think they will bring Umbridge back?"

Minerva felt a surge of annoyance course through her body at the mere mention of the name. If that woman so much placed a toe within the school, she would be hexed to the end of the world and back. It would give her no greater pleasure in the world to knock the sickly pink out of Umbridge. It had taken all the restraint in the world not to do it when she had turned up at Albus' funeral.

"She'll have some cushy job at the ministry again," suggested Pomona. "No doubt, under the Minister!"

"Oh Pomona," laughed Poppy. "You are wicked!"

"Minerva, do you have any idea who is coming here tomorrow?" asked Filius.

"Just as usual, Filius," she answered as she rose gracefully to her feet and made for the door. "I'm in the dark like the rest of you. If you'll excuse me, I need to pack a few things away."


	76. Chapter 76

_**A/n:**_ I'm dedicating this story to my wonderfully brave and treasured best friend who knew I wrote fan fiction but never got chance to read any of it because I was too nervous to let her read it. It's been a matter of weeks since I lost her and I miss her so much. Will love you always and keep you safe in my heart, Kiridumdedodah.

_**Drabble 76**_

Minerva was never one for leaning against something or someone but for the first time ever, she was beyond relieved that the banister was behind her as the new Head Master of Hogwarts appeared in the Entrance Hall flanked by two familiar and equally despised faces.

Minerva felt like the wind has been knocked out of her and she tried to regulate her breathing as she took in his face. For a brief moment, she wondered he had been eating enough as his face looked drawn. He was pale and looked utterly worn out.

"What in the name of Merlin," hissed a voice from the top of the stairs.

Minerva looked up to see Pomona leaning over the banister with Filius stood behind her, looking equally bewildered at the sight of Severus as she felt.

"Ssssh," she whispered as she managed to push her weight away from the banister and stealthily moved up the stairs towards them. She didn't want the three new arrivals noticing them yet.

"Is he what I think he is?" asked Pomona clenching the front of her apron.

"I don't know," Minerva admitted softly. "I was just told that the new head would be arriving at midday."

"Surely this can't be right, Minerva," voiced Filius in concern. "He is no Headmaster and look at what he dragged in with him. This can't be right!"

"He's a murdering bas…." Pomona began to curse.

"Pomona, please," Minerva warned as she peered over the banister slightly and watched as the three death eaters look around the Entrance Hall. "We need to round up the others. Tell them to meet in my rooms immediately!"

"We are going to overthrow him aren't we," said Pomona with a smile, not concealing her joy at the mere thought of it. "They won't know what's hit them!"

"Pom, get the other's," advised Filius pushing her slightly and encouraging her to dash off. It seemed to work and seconds later, the slightly plump Herbology professor was racing down the corridor. Minerva wasn't sure her friend move as fast as she was moving now.

"Minerva," asked Filius touching her hand gently. "What are you thinking?"

Minerva looked at Filius for a moment and shook her head. She didn't know how to answer that simple question. She didn't know how she was feeling let alone what she was thinking.

"Maybe we can get some answers," Minerva finally said with a shrug of her shoulders. She hoped she would get some answers. She needed answers from him.

"I don't think he's here to answer questions, Min," admitted Filius sadly. "He's not what he portrayed himself to be. He's here as the Dark Lord's puppet and this will not do Hogwarts well."

"We should get to the others," said Minerva, not wanting to answer Filius accusations.

"Yes, you should Professor McGonagall," came a silky, smooth voice from the bottom of the staircase. "I would like to address my staff."

Minerva reached out for the banister as she felt his words wash over her. How she had missed his tones. She mentally shook herself. She couldn't be thinking along these lines. She needed a clear head for what was about to happen.

"We are not your staff," said Filius matter of factly.

"I expected some resistance," smirked Severus. "I actually feel a bit let down by the lack of wands pointing at me."

"You want wands!" cried Pomona with her wand out. "We have them, you filthy traitor."

"You try it Professor Sprout and you will not be fit to teach at Hogwarts anymore," Severus advised her. "I have plenty of people willing to step into your place."

Minerva reached out and placed a comforting hand on Pomona's wand arm. She understood exactly what he meant. The children would be the ones to suffer if the current staff were replaced by new staff that Voldemort deemed fit enough to teach children.

"Threats don't bother me," said Pomona waving Minerva away and stepping forward.

Minerva's quick eyes caught the movement before it had even happened and she stepped into front of Pomona.

"Protego," cast Minerva quickly shielding Pomona and herself from Amycus' spell.

"Finally," cried Severus with a triumphant smile. "I was beginning to wonder where the Gryffindor in you had gone, McGonagall."

"I saw no reason to flaunt it," she replied icily as she made her way down the stairs towards him. "None of us will let you and your two trolls run amuck and mistreat the children. All of us will be here to teach and keep an eye on our children."

"Let me sort her out!" begged Amycus as stepped forward and placed his wand against her neck.

His foul breath was repugnant and how she managed to not to retch was beyond her. She showed no fear as she felt his wand slide up and down the line of her throat. She locked her eyes with those of Severus and for a moment she saw a flicker of something. It flashed so quickly that she couldn't interpret it and then she wondered if she had just been imagining it.

"Stand down, Carrow," advised Severus. "You don't want to make a martyr of her. She doesn't deserve the honour."

"As you wish, Head Master," grumbled Amycus as he lowered his wand and stepped back into line.

"All of you," began Severus "are now my staff. Hogwarts is moving onwards, in a new direction. Dumbledore's ways are outdated and wrong."

"Don't speak his name," hissed Filius.

"Dumbledore was nothing, Flitwick," replied Severus. "He begged for life like a child would. Pathetic! If any of you step out of line, you will be face punishments; the children will face them for you. I'm in charge now and you will do what I say. Is that clear?"

Not a word was said. It was deadly silent.

"I said," repeated Severus. "Is that clear?"

Still nothing.

"If you would be so kind, Amycus," asked Severus as he stepped back. "A lesson!"

"Crucio!" cried Amycus with a satisfied grin.

"Aaaaaahhh!" screamed Poppy Pomfrey as she dropped to the floor.

Minerva raced to her side and dropped to her knees and placed her hand on Poppy's twitching body.

"Poppy, ssshhh," she said gently. "Fight the pain."

""Crucio!" cried Amycus again, laughing this time.

"STOP IT!" cried Minerva loudly.

"Pardon, Professor McGonagall?" asked Severus over Amycus' laughter.

"We will keep in line," she told him.

"I knew one of you would show sense," said Severus. "Lift it Amycus and I will see you all tonight for a staff meeting! Good day to all you!"

Severus walked away with the Carrows trailing at his heels leaving the rest of the them to consider what lay before them and help Poppy up to her feet.

"This is the end of what we know isn't it?" She said tearfully to no one in particular.

No one answered her as they helped her the Hospital Wing as they were all thinking it.


	77. Chapter 77

_**A/n: **_To my faithful readers, thank you for keeping with this story and I love hearing from you. Much love to you all and here is the next drabble…ooooh getting hard to write as I just want to write MM/SS fluff.

I took my little boy to the Warner Brothers Harry Potter Studio Tour last weekend. I spent six hours walking about the sets of the films with my mouth wide open and tears in my eyes. While looking around, we came across a portrait of Minerva McGonagall that hangs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It is entitled – Young McGonagall. Simply stunning! I'll try and upload a picture of it on my profile page soon.

_**Drabble 77.**_

It had been an hour since he had returned to Hogwarts. Fifty-seven minutes since he had seen her leaning against the banister of the staircase. He had attempted to prepare himself as much as he could for their meeting but he had fooled himself. He had been nowhere near prepared to see her. The eyes had done it. The way she had looked at him had shattered his core. Her eyes had been empty, devoid of anything as she had regarded him over the top of her spectacles.

To his dismay, she had lost weight and the shadows under eyes told him that she wasn't sleeping well. He shouldn't have been surprised and yet he was. For a brief moment, he wanted to hex the person who had done this to her and then realisation hit, he was the cause. How could he forget?

As he walked along the corridor, en route to his old offices to see if anything had been retained in his absence, he heard the voices of his two new Professors. He stilled his movements and waited for them to come closer.

"Her screams were musical," laughed Alecto. "None of them expected you to choose her. Well done, brother!"

"She wasn't my first choice," grinned Amycus, his eyes lighting up.

Severus shuddered at the tone of the man; he knew exactly what it meant. Earlier, when Amycus had had his wand against her throat, he was sure that his heart stopped for a moment. Her beautiful throat, a throat that over the years he had lost himself in. She would be putty in his hands as soon as his lips caressed the soft skin of her throat. How he loved to trail his tongue slowly along her jaw and…. He shook himself from his thoughts, his body was beginning to respond to his them and he couldn't have that. Bedroom's or bathroom's were places to think about such delicious thoughts and not a dark and damp corridor. He would revisit those thoughts later on tonight. They were all he had now.

"You will get your go at McGonagall," replied Alecto, mirroring her brother's twisted smile. "She's bound to step out of line soon enough."

"And I'll be on hand to administer punishment," gloated Amycus, rubbing his hands together as possible punishments came to mind. "I will enjoy every minute of it…."

"She is mine to deal with," said Severus, he had heard enough and needed to make his presence known."

"Headmaster," they greeted in unison, they seemed shocked to see him and stood rigid on the spot as he regarded them.

"Amycus, do you understand," repeated Severus darkly. "I have scores to settle with McGonagall!"

He caught Amycus' eye and sneered at him, hoping to convey his feelings. He needed the foolish man to believe in his intentions. He needed him to know that he wanted her for himself. To keep her safe, he needed the two of them to know she was his and his alone.

"Very good," chuckled Amycus, getting the meaning and nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I wanna know all about it when you get her, Severus. I won't be the only one."

"I must say," spoke Alecto looking at him curiously. "The Dark Lord would be impressed, Severus. You've never laid rights before."

"We all have personal scores to settle, Alecto. Did you not beg him for the honour to of killing Frank Longbottom?" said Severus dangerously.

"I was denied," she spat.

"That is where you and I differ," he told her, leaning forward and whispering in her ear. "I will not be denied. She is mine!"

"What she do to you?" she whispered back, closing her eyes.

"She made me look stupid," answered Severus, his lips hovering by her ear. His close proximity to her was having a profound effect on the usually stoic Alecto Carrow. Interesting! He might be able to use that to his advantage. "No-one makes me look stupid, Alecto."

"No," she agreed as she opened the eyes and looked at him.

"We are all clear then," he asked pulling away from her and looking at the both of them.

"Clearer than that mad bag Trelawney's crystal ball," laughed Amycus, obviously impressed by his own joke.

"I suggest you both go and freshen up before the staff meeting," he suggested.

"I'm looking forward to that," said Amycus. "I'm going to sit by the Medi-Witch."

Amycus made his way past Severus and began to walk down the corridor. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"Alecto, coming?" he asked.

"Yes, Amycus," she responded to her brother. As she walked past Severus, she placed her hand on his arms and looked at him. "You know where my rooms are, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered confused.

"My door will always be unlocked," she added. "Day or night!"

He looked at her and caught her meaning. Repulsed was the word that came to mind.

"I will bare that in mind, Alecto," he managed to respond, forcing a smile.

She seemed happy enough with his answer and ran along the corridor to catch her brother up. He made a mental note to make sure his own rooms were locked against her and any unscheduled visits. That was something he did not want to contend with.

They disappeared down the corridor and he continued his way to his old rooms where he would do a stock check and prepare himself for the staff meeting.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/n:** Hello to all my faithful followers, I am going to really try and update more often now. I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting for this update. It's a short one but a moment in time. I hope you enjoy it as much as you can in these dark times for our couple.

**Drabble 78.**

The staff meeting had been as welcoming as the Whomping Willow in midseason. A stony silence had enveloped him the moment he walked into the staff room and sat down. He engaged no one as he spoke, delivering his orders and what he expected. The only sound was a sharp intake of breath when he announced Amycus would be his new deputy head. He had glanced over to see Filius about to open his mouth only to be stopped by a hand coming to rest upon his knee. He watched as silent communication passed between the heads of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Filius closed his mouth and looked out of the window. He felt the longing sensation flutter in his chest as he looked at her for the first time since entering the staff room. They had once shared the ability of silent communication. It was all seemed like such a long time ago. He dismissed the meeting and watched as most of his staff got their feet and quickly made for the door. Gone were the days when they would all sit together for tea and company after the staff meeting.

He left Amycus and Alecto in the staff room and made for his rooms. He bypassed his new office for he didn't want to face the man in the portrait yet. The time would come soon but he would choose when. He was surprised to find his rooms occupied when he entered them.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked sharply

"I is bringing belongings of yours," replied the house elf as she looked down at the floor, her eyes quivering slightly.

"Belongings?" he questioned, confused. He had returned to school with the clothes on his back and a small suitcase containing books, vials and a tartan throw. The rest of his belongings had been locked away safety in his office before he had left. He doubted that anyone would have tried to get into his office in his absence.

"Professor McGonagall been having clear outs," explained the elf nervously playing around with her apron.

"Oh, I see," he said understanding instantly. He looked at the two boxes to his right, it didn't look like a lot and the thought warmed through him that maybe she had kept some of the things that over the years he had snuck into her rooms, making his presence known. "Is that all?"

"She also been asking of me to give this to you," said the elf as she produced a small envelope with familiar script on the front.

He took the envelope from the elf, it felt light in his hand and he wondered what it contained. He was about to ask the elf another question but the pop on his left told him she had gone. He walked over to the boxes and opened one of the lids and found to his disappointment that all the items had been shrunken. It didn't look like she had kept anything of his, of theirs. His attention returned to the envelope in his hand and with a heavy heart he opened it. There was no letter inside. Confused, he tipped the envelope slightly and something rolled out into the palm of his hand. He didn't need to look at it to know what it was. He closed his eyes as his hand closed around the returned ring.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/n**: Here we are….another update. I'm with you all…I need fluff too. I'm thinking I might be able to work something out in the next drabble.

**Drabble 79 (Wow, can't believe it).**

"Min, you can't keep relying on glamour's," said Poppy with concern.

"I'm not the only one, Poppy," replied Minerva looking at her friend over the rim of her teacup. "Filius and Pomona are also wearing them to disguise we aren't sleeping as we stay up in our house common rooms trying to make sure our children don't sneak out and get caught by dumb and dumber."

"The three of you will make yourselves sick and then what," said Poppy as she reached over for another cake. "Your cubs and fledglings will have no one to shield them. Filius nearly gave me a heart attack yesterday when he stood in front of Miss Lovegood as that Amycus threatened her. I don't think my nerves can take much more of this."

"You will just have to try, Poppy," said Minerva; she was tiring of Poppy's constant moaning. "This is what it is at the moment. It will get worse before it gets any better. Moaning won't change it."

Poppy huffed at the small reprimand from her friend. She felt completely in her right to moan about what Hogwarts had become. She seemed to be the only one to voice an opinion on anything. Granted, Filius, Pomona and Minerva had been proactive in looking after their charges but when faced with the Headmaster they said nothing. Minerva wouldn't even look at him. She supposed that the fact that the guilt of trusting the man who killed the greatest wizard of all time and her mentor weighed heavily on the Gryffindors' mind. There was something else too but Poppy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Have you been able to get into office and speak with him?" Poppy asked, changing the subject.

"I've managed to get in there once," admitted Minerva. "He's still not awake. I tried to wake him. The other portraits have said that he's not opened his eyes since appearing in his portrait."

"It seems to be taking him an awful long time to transition then. I wonder why?" questioned Poppy.

"Only Merlin knows," said Minerva with frustration. "When he does wake, I am going to have serious words with him. Mr Potter has not returned to school because of him. Whatever he's sent the boy to do, he shouldn't have done."

"Harry has proved that he can look after himself, Minerva," said Poppy. "You've taught him well."

"It's got nothing to do with me teaching him well," snapped Minerva standing up and beginning to pace. "It's his rule breaking that has taught him well and the fact he made friends with Miss Granger."

"You've had more of an influence on him that you think, my dear," assured Poppy with a small smile.

"Mr Longbottom has resurrected the DA," Minerva revealed.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Poppy. "You must put a stop to that, Minerva."

"I'll do nothing of the sort," replied Minerva proudly. "They feel the need to be doing something and I will do my best to shield them."

"It's asking for it, Min," warned Poppy. It was one thing standing up for the children in the corridors over some made up new rule suddenly thought up on the spot by the Carrows but other to encourage an underground movement.

"It's not the first underground movement that I've been involved in," added Minerva with a smile.

"But; it's dangerous" continued Poppy.

"You complain that I'm doing nothing and then complain when I do," sighed Minerva as she sat down again. "I'm at a loss for what to do, Poppy."

"I'm not complaining," defended Poppy. "I'm frustrated with myself and my inability to be like you, like Pom."

"Poppy, to use a phrase that Albus used," said Minerva softly. "You are a lover, not a fighter. There have been times when I have wished to be more like you. At the end of the day, we are who we are and we all bring different things to the table. We are all getting through this the best we can. We have each other, a united front. The Carrows don't like it, they know we all have one weakness and so they go for it, the children."

"Not all of them," said Poppy bitterly.

Minerva nodded sadly. "I need to go on my rounds now Poppy."

"Do you want company?" asked Poppy.

"Not tonight but thank you," answered Minerva as squeezed Poppy's hand and bid her goodbye and slipped out of the warm room into the cold corridor.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/n:** Wow - 3 updates in four days...surprised you all, didn't I? Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review the previous drabbles and to those who usually do...where are you :) *haha*

This isn't actually how I saw this drabble being so maybe my promise forr a fluff chapter was a little bit of a lie. Sorry everyone but I do think you maybe a little happier than you think when you reach the end of it.

**Drabble 80.**

"You slipped something into her drink?" came the accusing tone of Albus Dumbledore as soon as he stepped into the office.

"You still have eyes everywhere," complained Severus, tiredly.

"Winky was concerned," explained Albus from his portrait. "I managed to assure her that it was all okay but now I need you to assure me."

"You think I'd harm her?" asked Severus, his eyes narrowing at the accusation.

"No," answered Albus. "I'm curious as to what you slipped her."

"She thinks glamour here and one there will keep me off the scent," explained Severus as he sat down in the Headmaster's chair. "Merlin's beard, your taste in arm chairs is ridiculous. How did you get any work done?"

"Minerva would watch over me making sure I did it all," revealed Albus, his eyes nearly twinkling. "She's using glamour's?"

"She's not sleeping," revealed Severus. "She sits in the Gryffindor Common Room night after night and keeps watch. She seems to think she can fool me even after all these years. I've given her a sleeping draught and I intend on taking her to bed tonight."

Albus' eyebrows shot skywards, it was most comical. Severus rubbed his hands together and grinned. After all this time, he still liked to shock people especially supposed unshakeable people. He could count the number of times he had shocked Albus on his left hand. Four times and each one memorable.

"When I say take her to bed," he slowly revealed, answering the unanswered question that hung in the air. "I mean just that. Move her from the common room into her rooms and into her bed where she will sleep soundly for the night. I will continue to do this every night if I have too. She needs to be strong and needs someone looking after her."

"You might get caught Severus," advised Albus. "How will you explain carrying the Head of Gryffindor in your arms."

"I'll just tell Amycus what he wants to hear," answered Severus. "I've already staked my claim on her to prevent his grubby fingers making their move. He's made it clear he wouldn't mind sometime alone with her and I'm not about to let that happen."

"I do regret all of this, Severus," said Albus' sadly. "If there was any other way….."

"I know," agreed Severus lowering his head. "I'm longing to repair the damage we've done."

"You aren't the only one, Severus," said Albus.

"True but you were on your way out, nothing to lose whilst I had everything," replied Severus.

Albus didn't reply to the accusations. When Severus looked up, he found that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts had closed his eyes. At least someone was getting some sleep in this ruddy place. Severus looked at the clock on the mantelpiece above the fire, Minerva would be falling asleep in one of the many arms chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room soon. He rose from the comfortable chair and started on his journey to Gryffindor house.


	81. Chapter 81

_**A/n:**_ I wasn't actually going to write a drabble for this moment but oh look here it is.

**Drabble 81.**

The resistance he had met when attempting to infiltrate Gryffindor Tower had been expected as had the reaction to his threat of recreating Sirius Black's infamous attack. As he stepped through the portrait hole, he ignored the sound of the Fat Lady's tears and scanned the common room for the presence of students. As he had expected, none of her charges were up past their curfew. In all his time with Minerva, he'd never stepped inside the common room. It was how he had expected it, warm, inviting and far too colourful for his eyes. He moved forward, past the mismatched arm chairs and footstools and over to the fireplace that dominated the room. The dwindling fire was giving off a small amount of heat; it warmed his face as he approached the sleeping figure curled up in the chair nearest it.

Seeing her curled up in the chair, he wondered for a moment, if there had ever been any question to what her Animagus form would be. She had always seemed to have a natural feline grace about her when she moved, slept and ate. Did she have those qualities before she learnt to morph into a small tabby cat or had they become part of her afterwards? He had never asked her, he should have done! Something else that he had taken for granted during his time with her.

He knelt down in front of her and frowned, in her sleep; the glamour had fallen and showed him just how much she hadn't been sleeping, looking after herself. Noticeable dark circles surrounded her eye sockets, her face looked drawn and was not it's usual rosy complexion. Looking at her closely, she had lost more weight that he had thought. There had never been much to her and she could ill afford losing anymore. He would have to make a few changes to his sleeping draught, add a few nourishing elements to it. He reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. Her skin felt warm and soft under his rough, cold touch.

With careful hands, he took off the blanket that was draped over her and noticed she was holding a small crumpled piece of parchment in her left hand. He bent closer and was able to make out what the note said.

_Dear Professor,_

_Thank you for watching over us._

_Love,_

_Your Gryffindors._

The kind words brought him some comfort. Her cubs knew what she was doing for them. Knowing Gryffindors as he did, he suspected that they would be watching over her as well. They would have put the blanket over her, she wouldn't have thought of it herself as she would have intended on being up all night.

Throwing the blanket to the side, he carefully hooked his arms under her knees and her neck and lifted. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as rose to his feet. He changed his grip slightly and moved her into a more comfortable position in his arms. He made his way out of the common rooms and headed for the concealed door that lead into her private rooms. Using his foot as gently as he could he kicked the door open and took her inside. The double strength sleeping draught had worked it's wonder on her, she hadn't even stirred in his arms as he had picked her up. He was relieved, an angry Minerva was hard to deal with but a sleep deprived angry Minerva was something that he didn't have the energy to deal with. He couldn't afford to blow his cover but he couldn't let her make herself ill. It was his job to take care of the woman he loved and no matter what was at stake, he would try his very best to make sure she was looked after.

He carried her through her living room and into her bedroom where he gently deposited her on their bed, on her bed. He sat down beside her and just looked at her, drinking the sight of her in. He had to leave, he knew he had too but there was nothing wrong in making sure she stayed in bed for as long as he could. He dragged his eyes away from her for a moment and looked around her bedroom. All the trinkets that he had brought her over the years were gone; he knew exactly where they were, in his rooms in boxes that remained sealed. There was nothing in her rooms to indicate that she had shared her life with him.

He looked at her again; his heart heavy and he suddenly felt every one of his thirty-eight years and then some. His life was never meant to be like this. It had been constantly dictated by other people, by Albus, by Lucius and by Tom Riddle. His choices had never been his to make, they were made for him without consultation. Minerva had been his choice though. When he had returned to Albus side to keep Lily safe all those years ago, the old man had spoken about how choices make a person and that he would be known by making the right choice of returning to the light side. He had believed him, he had believed that it was to be his greatest choice but he had been wrong. His greatest choice had been letting an insufferable, know-it-all Gryffindor love him. He wanted to be known for that choice and no other.

He needed to go; he'd already stayed longer than he should have. Leaning over, he brushed his lips against hers, letting them linger there for a moment more than necessary.

"Severus," his name fell from her lips.

He stilled himself and looked down at her sleeping form, her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips.

"Minerva," he whispered.

He waited for a moment. Nothing! He scrabbled off her bed and backed out quickly. He could not be here any longer. He had wanted her to be awake; he would have told her everything. He would have taken her in his arms and loved her. He cast one more look back at her before closing her bedroom door quietly and making his way back to his own rooms for a restless night's sleep.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/n:** I would like to a huge big thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave me a review, I love hearing from you and I have to say, you always make me smile. I'm touched that my drabble series as gained such die-hard fans. I can't say when and how this series will end but I'm going to miss it. I will have to start a new MM/SS fic then Big loves to you all.

**Drabble 82:**

She buried her face into the softness of her duck feather filled pillow and relished in the familiar smell and comfort it brought. Her pillow? Her eyes shot open and she looked around, without a doubt, she was in her bedroom. How in the name of Merlin did she end up on her bed? The last thing she remembered was snuggling down in the armchair nearest the fire with the blanket and the note that her cubs had left for her by the fire. She had been beyond touched by their sentiment and it had only reinforced the opinion that she was doing the right thing by sleeping in the common room.

She was no sleep walker! Her bedfellows had never mentioned that she would get up randomly during the night and go for a wander. Perhaps, her cubs had sweet talked the portrait of Godric Gryffindor that concealed the entrance to her rooms to let them in. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of her cubs carrying or even levitating her anywhere. It was nice of them but to be honest they had crossed the invisible line she had drawn between them and her. It was her job to care for them, not the other way around. She would need to have a delicate word with them all, thanking them but suggesting that they need not do it again.

Suddenly, a sense of panic over took her and she scrambled up into a sitting position. The children had been in her rooms, her bedroom, her inner sanctum where she kept personal items, her private keepsakes. She looked over at her bedside cabinet and breathed a small sigh of relief; the black photo frame that took pride of place beside her bed was still face down on the wooden cabinet.

She moved over on her bed and reached for the photo frame, it was the only thing she hadn't returned to him. She couldn't bring herself to pack it away from view either. It had been a happy moment, a moment she believed truly mattered. Turning the frame over in her hands, she looked down at a picture of them. The black and white picture had been taken by Albus who had received a muggle camera for his birthday and had insisted on going for a walk around the grounds so he could take pictures. Minerva and Severus had been the only other two staff members around so they had been dragged along for Albus' so called 'adventure'. Fortunately, Albus had been busy snapping away at flowers, tree bark and a curious looking mushroom to talk to them so they had been able to share a rare moment of togetherness outside in the open at the school. They hadn't known it but Albus had switched his attention from the mushroom to them and had managed to capture a truly beautiful moment between them. They had been stood under one of the many trees that resided within the Hogwarts' ground, holding hands, she had her eyes closed and Severus was smiling softly as he tenderly placed a loose tendril of ebony hair behind her ear. Albus had presented them with the frame and picture that Christmas and she had treasured it ever since.

She still refused to believe that he had faked his happiness with her despite what Filius thought. Filius' comments had stung her, she had been made to feel foolish and begin to question herself, her principles and her judgement. She had wanted to see the best, think there was something more to it but since returning as Headmaster, he hadn't done one thing to prove her right. The reality was beginning to settle in and she was beginning to wonder if she had ever really known the real Severus Snape….

Placing the frame back on the bedside table, she looked at it once more before turning it face down again and then slipped from her bed and made for the bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/n:** Thank you sooooo much for your reviews and once again I'm touched that you are enjoying this drabble series. A little shout out to Batwings - hope you're okay as not heard from you in a while. Writing these drabbles is getting harder and harder now…..I don't like it but on with the series….another moment in time.

**Drabble 83**

The searing pain that ripped through her cheek surprised her for a moment, she blinked back the tears as her eyes fell upon the mortified face of Neville Longbottom. He was stood rigid, his fists clenched at his side.

"See what happens when you get in the way of punishments, Professor," sneered Alecto, a triumphant gleam in her eye as she played with her wand.

"You…" began Neville finding his voice.

"Mr Longbottom, if you please," she said stepping in front of him again. "I will handle this! Professor Carrow corporal punishment is not accepted in Hogwarts."

"Under the old man it wasn't but Hogwarts has entered a new and improved era and his rules don't apply," replied Alecto with a smile. "Headmaster Snape has kept one rule from those days though. Professors are not meant to intervene in other Professor's punishments!"

"That rule wasn't followed then so I will not follow it now," she said as she felt the blood from the gash in her cheek drip down her chin. "Mr Longbottom run along to the Common Room."

"But Professor," protested Neville.

"Now, Mr Longbottom," she pushed as she looked at him. She did not want him seeing anymore of this than he already had. She had intervened because from what she had overheard whilst lingering in the shadows hadn't been punishable. He still had five minutes before curfew and Gryffindor Tower was a minute along the hallway. She wasn't going to stand there and watch her cub be punished because Alecto Carrow thought she could get away with it.

Neville seemed to get the message and with one more look her, wanting to make sure she was okay, he dashed off towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You have no grounds to base such a punishment," she continued once Neville had gone.

"You don't questioned my methods, I am your superior here," said Alecto.

"In title only," she responded.

"You bitch!" snapped Alecto as she pointed her wand at her.

She had expected the pull of wands after her comment and with a steady hand had her's pointed directly Alecto. She took a small moment to relish the surprised expression on the woman's face at her quick reflexes.

"I've been through two wars, Carrow," she explained. "You give me no worries!"

"CRU….." began Alecto

"STAND DOWN!" yelled the enraged voice of the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," responded Alecto immediately. "Professor McGonagall saw fit to interfere with my punishment of a student."

"You're bleeding," said Severus coming to a stop in front of them both.

She took a step back as his hand reached out to touch her cheek. His eyes looked at her in confusion and then quickly righted themselves as he dropped his arm to his side. What had he been about to do? Has she heard concern in his voice? Had she wanted to hear concern?

"Get yourself to the Infirmary, Professor. I can't have you teaching classes with that on your face," Severus ordered "and Alecto, as tempting as it is don't touch the faces, we can't have martyrs walking around."

"Of course, Headmaster," said Alecto with a smile. "Till next time, McGonagall!"


	84. Chapter 84

**A/n:** I would like to apologise for my delayed absence. Work has resumed and last weekend, I was at a music festival. I hope this drabble makes up for the lack of updates. Enjoy.

**Drabble 84.**

Severus strode into his office and made a beeline for the door that led to his rooms. He needed some quiet time and he needed to sleep.

"You stayed again?" questioned Albus Dumbledore from his portrait.

"That is none of your business," responded Severus as he weaved around the numerous devices that had once belonged to the former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I think you will find it is," replied Albus peering over the brim of his glasses. "Our plans, Severus….."

"Your plan," corrected Severus as he came to a stop inches from the portrait, "is being followed and kept too. You don't have a say over what I choose to do in my own time!"

"She is already suspicious about how she ends up in her bed every night," said Albus softly, "it won't take her long to realise her drink has been spiked and that it's not her cubs that carry her into bed every night."

"We both know," replied Severus clasping his hands together, "she won't come out and ask her Gryffindors. I am not getting into this tonight. I want a bath and then attempt to sleep. I will speak with you in the morning."

"I hate to point the obvious out," said Albus glancing across the room to the ornate grandfather clock that dominated the left hand corner of the office, "it is the morning."

"Even death doesn't make you less facetious," responded Severus as he resumed his path to his original destination.

Severus closed the door on the still talking portrait of Albus Dumbledore and smiled in satisfaction as the heavy oak door drowned out any unwelcome noise. Even in death, the old man was trying to run his life and he wasn't going to allow it, not when it came to Minerva. Not anymore!

Severus moved into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, deliciously warm water poured into the bath tub and Severus felt himself begin to relax at the sound. Minerva had always said that a good bath can do many things and she was not wrong, she hardly ever was. Stripping down his robes and throwing them unceremoniously on the floor, he stepped into the bath and lowered himself down into the comforting water. Ducking his head under the water and then settling back and closing his eyes, he allowed himself to remember a time many years ago where he had felt care free for the first time in his life.

_(Flashback)_

"_Severus," she said not letting her frustration show. "It really isn't anything to get into a state about. It's a normal thing that couples experience."_

"_I never….." he responded, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood uncomfortably in the bathroom._

"_Then how do you know that you won't like it," she cut in as she rose up slightly in the water and gave him the look that he found very hard to ignore, "Just try this once and if you really cant bare it then we won't do it again."_

"_You know I can't ignore you when you look at me like that," he said through gritted teeth. _

"_I know," she answered with a smile as she beckoned him over with a soapy hand, "come bathe with me, love."_

"_I really must protest," he said as unconsciously he began to undress. "Stop smiling at me!"_

"_Oh Severus," she laughed. "Is it really such a horrid thought?"_

"_No, darling," he responded as he saw beyond her laughter and saw what she was really feeling, rejection. "I've never taken a bath for the sheer enjoyment of it. It's been a means to an end, getting dirt off me."_

"_A good bath can do much good," she said softly. "If we bathe together, it is not about getting clean. If anything, it means we will be getting dirty!"_

"_You harlot!" he said with a chuckle as he stepped into the bath and lowered himself down between her legs._

"_Don't try and deny you don't like me that way," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him and urged him to lean back against her._

"_I have no intention of denying anything," he assured her as he relaxed against her touch._


	85. Chapter 85

**A/n:** I am really going to try and update more. I think I'm struggling because the end is nigh and I still haven't decided how I want this series to end and so I'm offering you another unseen scene to drag this series on for a bit longer while I think about what I'm going to do. I have two scenes that I do want to write but they would give me the ending that I'm not sure I want. Please bear with me. Thank you for your loyalty and I do love hearing from you.

**Before, During and After : Drabble (not really one) 85.**

The knock on her door roused her from her light slumber on the couch in front of the warming fire. She blinked and rubbed her tired eyes. She really shouldn't be cat napping when she had work to mark, letters to send and all manner of other things to see too. The knock sounded again and she rose to her feet and stumbled towards the door. She smoothed down her teaching robes and fiddled with a stray lock of hair, making herself presentable for whoever deemed to disturb her quiet Friday night.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Severus Snape standing there, looking slightly agitated.

"Severus?" she questioned as she opened the door wider. "Is everything okay?"

"May I come in, Minerva?" He asked his voice velvety smooth.

"Of course," she responded to his request. "Tea?"

"That would be most pleasing," he replied as he walked past her.

Sharing a pot of tea was not uncommon for them in recent months. In fact, it had become a regular occurrence between them. One which she was thoroughly enjoying. He had never come to her rooms as late as this though and as she looked at him pacing up and down her rug in front of the fire, she wondered what was wrong.

"Severus," she said kindly. "Sit down before you wear a hole in my rug with all that pacing."

"I need you to send me away," he asked her, avoiding looking at her.

"You've only just arrived," she responded as she poured the tea, confused by request "Do you want sugar in your tea this time?"

"No, I don't want tea," he replied.

"You are a contradiction, Severus Snape," she said, "You ask to come into my rooms and then moment later you tell me to send you away. You ask for tea and then say you don't want it. For Merlin's sake, sit down and tell me what's on your mind!"

"I've come to tell you that I can't be meeting up with you for idle tea and chat," he said as he busied himself at the mantelpiece of the fire, studying the photographs intently.

Idle chat? Is that what he thought their long conversations were? It was certainly news to her. Why would he seek out her company as much as he did if he considered it to be a waste of time?

"I have more important things to attend to and distractions need to be limited so I can move forward with what I need to do," he continued. "Where was this picture taken?"

She moved so she could see which picture he was referring too. In his skilled hands, he was holding a silver frame that contained a picture of her sat on a muggle swing being pushed by her father.

"It was taken in the back garden of the vicarage where I grew up," she explained.

"You look happy," he told her.

"Not to be rude, Severus but isn't this the idle chat that is getting in the way of whatever important things to need to do," she suddenly said, her frustration beginning to show itself.

His words were contradicting themselves again. He wasn't making any sort of sense to her and she was beginning to tire of his company. The situation felt like it was their first meeting, the awkward pauses whilst trying to find something to say. Nothing like what she had grown accustomed to recently. There were no awkward pauses, no inane conversations about the weather or ministry policy. They would talk for hours about all sorts. She had grown to look forward to their time spent together. She had even found herself setting up her small coffee table for two most evenings encase he dropped by. There was no denying that she had found herself growing closer to the stern Potions' Master as time moved on.

"Quite right," he confirmed as he set the picture frame back down on the mantelpiece and made for the door. "I should get going!"

Moving quickly but retaining the gracefulness of her usual countenance, she reached the door first and blocked his exit with her body.

"Would you kindly explain to me what is going on with you?" she asked forthright.

"I'm simply very busy," he explained as he reached for the door knob.

"There is more to it," she said, stubbornly moving in front of the door knob. "Tell me what is going on, Severus. I thought we were friends."

"I don't have friends," he told her as his hands gently pushed her away from the door knob. "The very notion of them is ridiculous. They are distractions and as I have said, I don't have time for them."

"You are lying," she said as she weighted herself against the door, fighting his attempts to get past her.

"Minerva, would you get out of the way," he asked her as his hands found there way to her waist.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," she responded as she placed her own hands over his.

"You drive me insane," he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"You do the same to me," she replied. "Please tell me what's going on, Severus."

"I can't," he said softly. "It would ruin everything. Please just send me away."

"I don't want to," she said softly as she looked at him, pulling him closer.

"I can't be saved," he told her.

"I don't want to save you, Severus," she replied.

"Send me away," he asked again.

"No," she answered, she didn't want to send him away.

"Then, I can't be held accountable for my actions," he told her softly as he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"Min, pay attention!" hissed a voice to her left.

"What?" asked Minerva with confusion, as she felt herself rudely pulled from her thoughts.

"Headmaster Snape wants the Transfiguration marks NOW!" said Alecto Carrow from across the Staff Room. "Come on McGonagall, I have stuff to do."

"I certainly hope you don't day dream while teaching the students, Professor," came the velvety smooth voice of the man she had just been thinking about.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/n:** Ooooh I'm not sure where this drabble came from but here it is….

**Before, During, After: Drabble 86.**

Minerva stood nervously in the corridor as she waited in the dark for her fellow conspirator to arrive. She had been late getting to there arranged meeting spot and hoped terribly that he had detained by friendly sources rather than unfriendly ones. A cold breeze blew right through her and she wrapped her long cloak around her to shelter herself from it. Next time, she would arrange a better meeting place.

A shuffling sound caught her attention; she peered around the corner and saw a figure coming towards her. Her eyes narrowed as she took the form in, thanks to her animagus form, she could tell that the figure was indeed her fellow informer.

"I trust you ran into no problems," she said as she came out to meet him.

"Sorry, I'm late," he replied. "The Carrows were late with their patrol. I couldn't risk it."

"No need to explain," she told him as she held her hand up. "We must move quickly. Follow me."

She moved quickly down the corridor, trusting him to keep up with her quick strides. They needed to be quick before raising any suspicion. She was unsure of which portraits were loyal to the previous Headmaster and which ones had switched alliances. She almost skipped down the stairs that led past the dungeons and deeper into the depths of the castle.

"Where are we going?" asked the bewildered voice behind her.

"You will see," she replied. "Quickly now."

They moved deeper beneath the castle, not many people knew the castle went deeper than the dungeons. She came a stop in front of a door that had appeared out of nowhere and ignored the gasp of awe coming from behind her. She turned slowly to check that they hadn't been followed and then whispered a smell under the breath. The door opened and she looked expectantly at her companion. When he didn't move, she sighed and walked in first.

"Come along," she urged.

He quickly followed her into the room and she locked the door behind them. The room was empty apart from a large portrait hanging on the far wall. It was covered by a large sheet. It had been that way for many years which was a great shame for she had always thought it was a beautiful picture that should be on display. She quickly made her way over to cover portrait and reached up to pull the sheet off it. It came down instantly and the sheet puddle around her feet. Inside the portrait was a young girl which long blond hair and very familiar twinkling blue eyes.

"Minerva," greeted the girl with a tender smile.

"Hello my dear," responded Minerva softly before turning to her companion. "Mr Longbottom, meet Ariana Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore," asked Neville, his jaw dropping. "Like Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Longbottom," she replied with a sigh, there was no time for him to be curious or flabbergasted by what he was seeing. "Ariana is our only contact with the outside world now. She can pass messages to her brother for us and passes message from him, the order to us."

"Are you saying her brother is alive?" asked Neville, the shock still registering on his face.

"Of course he is, Longbottom" she replied, irritated.

"I have another brother, Aberforth," explained Ariana softly. "That is who Minerva is speaking of. Not who you thought, I'm sorry."

"Oh," replied Neville sadly.

Minerva immediately felt bad, she had assumed he would know and he hadn't. She supposed this was all a lot for the young man to take in.

"Sorry, Mr Longbottom," she told him sincerely. "In my haste, I'm neglecting the fact that all of this may be somewhat confusing for you. I've brought you here to meet Ariana because Dumbledore's Army needs to come together inside the school walls again. I'm being watched like a hawk and can't sneeze without Carrow recording it. I shall do my best to distract attention from you when you decide to meet. Ariana and Aberforth will help you as much as they can. You can meet in this room but stagger your entrances and when you leave as to avoid raising suspicion. Choose carefully who you ask to join. I would not ask this of you if I didn't think it was needed, you understand that, don't you?"

"I do, Professor McGonagall," answered Neville and she knew he was telling the truth, it radiated from eyes.

"Good lad," she said softly. "Now, we must head back. I shall share the password with you via owl tomorrow as I need to fine tune a few bits before you return."

"Professor, you will keep safe won't you," asked Neville, looking at her with concern etched on his young features.

"I always do," she confirmed for him with a small smile.

He didn't look that convinced; perhaps he remembered the stunning incident two years back. She still did!

"Off you go, Mr Longbottom," she suggested. "Be quick and should you bump into anyone, send them to me."

"Yes, Professor," agreed Neville before making his way out of the room and heading back carefully to his common room.

"He's worried that you will do something drastic again," came Ariana's soft, delicate voice from behind her.

""I do what is right," she replied as she turned to face the portrait of young girl. "How is Abe?"

"He's a stubborn old goat," replied Ariana with a small smile. "I think he always thought Albus would out live him and now he's the last one left. He doesn't talk about it to me but I heard him telling the goats that he missed him."

"They were as stubborn as each other," she said returning the smile. "Too alike but neither would have it. Does Albus visit you?"

"No, he's not stumbled into my frame yet," revealed Ariana sadly. "I wait though."

"I'll come by and visit you again, my dear," she assured her.

"I do hope so, Minerva," replied Ariana.

"I have to cover you up again," she explained apologetically as she reached for the sheet.

"I know," replied Ariana.

"Goodbye, my dear," she said as she magically draped the sheet back over the portrait.

There was so much to get done before the DA could safely use this room and not much time. She quickly locked the room back up and made her way back to her private rooms where she could set things into motion.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/n:** I have no excuses to my lack of updates of late but I will apologise and I hope to update a few times this week as it's half term.

**Drabble 87.**

"Has anyone ever told you that you have masterful hands?" asked Alecto softly as she reached out and caressed his hand.

He pulled his hand from under hers as if her touch burned him. He didn't answer her and returned to picking at his dinner. The full Great Hall was silent apart from the scratching of the cutlery against the porcelain plates and the slight murmur of hushed voices from the Slytherin table.

"Such long fingers," Alecto continued as she brushed against his arm. "They have been broken but it doesn't detract anything from their beauty."

"Professor Carrow," he said fixing her with a stern glare. "I do not find this a suitable subject to converse on."

"Oh Severus," she said, smiling a rather ugly smile. "You need to relax more, loosen up and have a flirt."

"You will find me relaxed when you stop with the dismal attempts at flirting," he responded disinterested.

"Well," Alecto sniffed angrily. "I just thought I could cheer you up as you are somewhat lacking in cheer at the moment."

"You'd be the last person I'd seek out to cheer me up," he responded as he pushed his plate away and rose to his feet.

He made his way out of the Great Hall and moved swiftly up the stairs. He found refuge in a nearby classroom and leaned up against the door. Glancing down at his hands, he took in his long fingers. At first glance, they looked perfect but he knew each break, each strain that they had endured over the years. There had been times when he had thought he might never be able to brew properly again after receiving breakages so severe that Poppy Pomfrey had been unsure if they would mend straight. Alecto Carrow had not been the first one to find beauty in his hands. Lily Potter had once told him that he had pianist fingers and for a while he had attempted to learn the muggle instrument but he soon tired of it. Minerva had championed his hands, she had found beauty in them even when they had been covered in rat guts or bandaged up. He allowed his mind to drift back to a happier time, he was spending more and more time in his memories of late and he truly didn't care if it made him vulnerable.

* * *

><p>"<em>What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing, woman?" he asked as he felt her fingers brush lightly against his. Her fingers applying slight pressure as they continued their exploration of his hand.<em>

"_I love your hands, your fingers," she gave as an answer. _

"_Did Pomona give you sherry again?" he asked, amused._

"_No," she replied with a smile. "I'm staying away from that after last time."_

"_Oh I enjoyed last time," he replied, smiling as he thought about how she'd been after having one maybe five sherries whilst out with Pomona and Poppy._

"_I know you did," she responded, blushing slightly. "My head didn't the next morning though."_

_He chuckled softly and allowed her to clasp his hand with hers and continue with whatever she was doing._

"_There is a muggle story called The Magic Finger," she began to explain. "It's about a little girl who uses it when she is angry."_

"_And this is relevant how?" he asked as he closed his eyes and sighed with contentment as she continued to massage his hand. _

"_It's not relevant," she replied softly. "It's just that you really do have a magic finger."_

"_Actually I have 8 and 2 magic thumbs," he said opening his eyes and peeking at her._

_He watched her roll her eyes at him and then smile softly._

"_Trust you," she told him._

"_You started it," he accused softly as he pulled her to him and brushed his lips against her forehead._

_Her fingers found his hand again and she clasped it bringing it up to her lips. She placed a small kiss on each of his fingers and then trailed her lips against his knuckled._

"_I like to watch you when you are cutting up ingredients," she revealed. "I know you think I'm full of silly, romantic notions but it's like watching an artist paint. They move so precise, so graceful, strong and yet they can be so gentle."_

"_Definitely sure you didn't have sherry?" he asked._

"_Oh stop it, Severus," she said, swatting him playfully. "Just accept that I love more than just your scintillating wit." _

"_You know I think you are crazy like Sybil for loving me," he interjected._

"_I know," she agreed. _

"_I'm just as crazy though so we are fine pair," he told her._

* * *

><p>He was brought out of his musings by the sound of foot steps along the corridor. Dinner must have finished and the children heading back to their common rooms for the evening and he needed to get on with paperwork. There would be time to look back down memory lane another time.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88

_**A/n:**_ It's about time they had a scene like this…..leading up to Harry being spotted and him getting into Hogwarts. I wanted to stay in the blissful world of flashbacks and prolong what may come but I need to move on. Argh! It's sooooooo hard! I'm not sure how I feel about this drabble either.

_**Before 88.**_

She wasn't surprised when her door flew open as she marked her student's papers. She had been waiting for it to happen. In fact, she hadn't been able to correct a single paper as she waited, her quill in hand and hovering over the ink pot. It had taken him longer to come than she had expected. He had come though.

Now that he was stood in her doorway, she found the urge to start her marking. Looking down at the work in front of her, she began to read the hurried scrawl and ignoring his unwanted presence in her classroom. She was aware of him and knew he would be standing with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. She dipped her quill into the ink and made an adjustment to work she was marking.

"I asked to see you," he finally said, breaking the silence that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Professor Snape," she said as she placed her quill down and slowly raised her head to look at him. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't give me that," he retorted. "I asked Professor Carrow to tell you to come to my office."

"And I told him that I was busy," she replied as she pointed at the pile of papers on her desk.

"Professor's Flitwick and Sprout saw fit to listen to my summons," he continued as he moved towards her desk and placed his hands down on the surface.

"You are more like your master than you thought," she quipped before thinking.

"Meaning?" he asked, darkly, his voice dropping dangerously low.

She had started it so she knew she had to follow through with her accusations. She was a Gryffindor after all, something she relished in most of the time. Something that he used to take delight in too.

"You both summon people to you," she explained looking up at him from her seat. "It's just something else you have in common with him."

She watched as his eyes narrowed into slits and she knew she's gone to far. She held her breath as she waited for his reaction. She expected anger, something to explode behind him and shouting. Nothing like that happened. She gasped as she felt his hand encase her wrist and she found herself hauled up from her seat and pinned against the wall behind her as if she was a piece of paper caught up in the wind.

"We share no common ground," he hissed as his body impacted with hers, pinning her between the cold of stone wall and the warmth of him.

"And yet," she said, finding her voice, "it seems to us all that you do."

"Do you not know me at all?" he questioned, his voice softening.

"There was a time that I thought I knew you better than you knew yourself," she responded. "You fooled me like you are fooling yourself now."

"We are no fools, Minerva," he told her. "Never fools."

She felt laughter rumble up from her stomach but she kept it at bay. Laughing would not help the situation she was currently in. She was aware of how dangerous things were and she was very aware of his familiar body against hers. How she had missed the feel of him.

"Though it's foolish for you not to come when requested," he continued. "You need to follow Filius and Pomona's example otherwise it opens you up to all sorts."

"Threatening me?" she asked, bringing herself to her senses and away from thoughts of the past.

"Yes," he hissed, his lips hovering against her ear.

His lips so close! His breath caressing the lobe, making her slightly unsteady on her feet. Was he using his intimate knowledge of her against her? She wouldn't let him get away with that.

"Threats don't bother me," she said as she pushed against him, creating a small bit of distance between them. "I'm here for my students which means marking their work and keeping them safe from the likes of the Carrows and of you."

"Of me?" he asked, his rage beginning to return as he closed the gap between them again. "You never need to be afraid of me."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Nothing," he muttered as he took a step back and released her wrist. "Next time I request you, you will come. That is final!"

"Whatever you say, Headmaster!" she answered as he turned his back to her and then swept out of the room leaving her alone to catch her breath and think about what had just happened.


	89. Chapter 89

**Author's Note:** I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuses and no real reasons. Consider this a Christmas present, faithful readers. Merry Christmas to you all.

**Drabble 89.**

The warmth from the fire wrapped around her like a blanket and she sighed to herself. What a difference a year could make. This time last year, she had been sat in a similar position and she hadn't needed a fire or a blanket around her. Arms belonging to him had encircled her small waist and she had felt content.

"Do you have a favourite festive moment, Minerva?" asked Filius, breaking into her subdued thoughts.

The staff had arranged a small get together in her rooms and had arrived with gifts and platters of food that had made her feel queasy at the sight of it.

"I have many," she responded but didn't explain further.

Pomona picking up on that fact that Minerva wasn't in the mood to share began to recount a tail from her youth where her father had brought a Christmas tree from a local market that would grow a foot higher when anyone sneezed. The tree had burst through the roof on Christmas Eve and her Mother had cried all evening while Pomona relished climbing the thing with her brothers.

The sound of laughter bouncing off the walls of her living room seemed alien to her. Laughter had been in short supply since the death of Albus and even more so since the Callows had taken up the stalking of the corridors.

She half listened as Filius began to share some of his favourite moments from years gone by, he seemed to have as many as she did and was happy to share them. She felt the corners of mouth twitch and curve upwards slightly when she heard the story of Filius taking on a group of Hags for the last Christmas tree in Hogsmeade. She remembered a dejected Filius returning from the village with a limp branch of pine and a crooked hat. He refused to speak about what happened but had been ratted out by 'The Daily Prophet' the next morning. It had turned into one of his favourite festive memories because one of the Hags involved in the confrontation had felt bad about what had transpired and sent him a brand new hat every Christmas.

The evening progressed slowly for Minerva, she felt somewhat uneasy celebrating while the young Potter lad was somewhere out there dodging Voldemort and his cronies. There had been no sightings of him and Aberforth had not heard a thing either. She was cut off from the Order and knew nothing of what was going on. Well, that wasn't unusual, she thought bitterly.

"Minerva, you are unusually quiet this evening," enquired Filius as he sat down beside her.

"Just thinking," she responded.

"I'll offer you a knut of them," he offered.

"A sickle and you might have a deal," she responded.

"I think I know what you are trying not to think about," he countered as he laid a hand on hers. "The wedding."

"Filius," she warned.

"I won't," he promised. "I will say this though, you looked stunning and no one can deny that his mouth didn't hit the floor when you walked down that aisle."

"Please," she whispered. "I can't…"

"I know, my dear," he responded, squeezing her hand.

She was about to add something more when a high pitched scream rang through the room and made everyone stop what they were doing. No one in the room was making the noise and Minerva quickly got to her feet as the thought of a student in trouble grabbed at her. The screaming continued as she reached the door and threw it open. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and the stern voice of the current Headmaster took over from it.

"ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY."


	90. Chapter 90

**Authors Note:** It must be Christmas….another update for you all. This scene takes elements from the film version of events and a quote or two as I felt it should be part of this series as it's quite a scene. The next one will focus much more on the original book telling of the scene as Minerva is simply wonderful and it offers more MM/SS interaction. This is a moment in time before it all kicks off….

**Drabble 90.** _(WOW – we've come so far together.)_

He watched as lines of students marched into the hall, silently. Not one of them dared to look up from the floor as they walked. A year ago, he would have enjoyed striking such fear into them. Playing the role of bad, unfair teacher had brought him many years of amusement as he knew those who really knew him knew it was all an act, something to pass the time. It was different now; the only one who knew what was going on was encased in a portrait in the Head teacher's office, snoozing no doubt.

He felt eyes on him. He tore his glaze from the students and looked to the back of the hall as she glided in, looking at him intently. Over the years, he had grown accustomed to her intense stare. The usual sparkle was absent though and her look was empty, almost soulless. She walked beside her students, a reassuring touch here and there to the ones lacking the Gryffindor courage. Not once did she drop her eyes from his. Her look challenging. That look had got her into trouble with Dolores Umbridge, Amycus Callow and many others over the years of fighting against the dark forces that threatened the world she loved. How he loved the fire that consumed her from the inside out. The strength of character, the air of confidence that surrounded her even in the most dire of situations. She was his. She had been his.

Forcing himself from her stare, he couldn't afford his mind to wander because he needed to execute the next part of the plan. The plan that wasn't going to plan. Nothing Albus Dumbledore planned went to plan. Potter would miss the cue he didn't know about or be in the wrong place. The plan was ever changing and constantly driving him into the brink of madness.

Once again, Potter had turned up early via a secret passageway between the village and the school and had rallied the supposed defunct Dumbledore's Army together. He suspected, Minerva had encouraged the DA to reform and covered for them with fake detentions and errands. Potter's arrival had forced him to bring things forward and if he was honest, he was now making it up as he went along. He hoped to bring it all together.

"I am sure many of you are wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour," he spoke. "It has come to my attention that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade this evening."

Murmurs swept through the hall, the students looked at each other and some dared to look up at him. There was no denying the sound of excitement, the hope in their chatter.

"Now," he continued, bring a stop to the murmuring and catching her eye. "Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression furthermore any person found to have knowledge of these events and fails to come forward will treated as equally as guilty."

No one looked at him as he descended down the stairs and into the well of the Great Hall. Even his Slytherins kept their eyes glued to the floor under their feet. The footsteps of his 'henchmen' following him were the only obvious sounds being made.

"If anyone here," he continued, he had to admit, he liked the sound of his voice, the way it caressed over each word, slow and drawn out like he was on stage in a muggle production of Macbeth, "has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward… now!"

Silence!

He hadn't expected anything else.

"Don't be shy," he pushed. "It is better to tell me now then wait till I find you out!"

Silence reigned supreme.

He looked over at Minerva and found her staring at him again. It was unnerving. He tore himself away from her glaze again and cleared his throat.

"Get back to your dorms now," he ordered, frustrated by the lack of co-operation. "I suggest you come and find me immediately the moment you remember something."

He stormed from the hall, his black robes billowing behind him. A muggle Oscar-winning performance, he felt. Dumbledore could not find fault with that. It was time to get on with the rest of the plan, whatever it may be…


	91. Chapter 91

**An:** An update is long overdue! Real life got in the way and truth be told, now, we are getting to the end of this series, it getting so hard to write as I worry for Minerva and Severus so much. This is a scene filler more than anything to lead us on to next part….

**Drabble 91.**

"Or you'll pay the price,"

The threat from his ill smelling mouth was not lost on her but, in her time she had dealt with a lot worse. However, the spit running down her cheek was something she was not accustomed too but her retort to such action was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Harry Potter from out of nowhere.

As Amycus Callow flew backwards through the air and crushed into the bookcase, she focused on Harry, the young man she had taught and cared about more than she let on. A sense of relief coursed through her body, he was alive and aside from a few scratches here and there, he looked in relatively good health.

"Potter," she whispered, not trusting her voice. "Potter – you're here! What -? How? That was foolish of you!"

"He spat at you," said Harry defensively.

Pride swelled deep within her. Her cub defending her honour. She was touched by his actions but she needed him to know, to understand that hasty, emotion driven outbursts could lead to different outcomes.

"Potter, I – that was very – very gallant of you – but don't you realise-?"

A sense of panic began to fill her as her mind started to think of the possibilities'.

"Yeah, I do," his words, simple as they were began to reassure her, steady her. Dozens of questions began to flood her mind.

"Voldemort is coming,"

The name of the dark lord hung in the air for a moment and was dispelled by the sudden appearance of Luna Lovegood who appeared just as Harry had minutes ago.

"You must flee," she said stepping forward and placing her hands on his shoulders. She needed him to get as far from Hogwarts as he could. She needed him to be safe. "Now, Potter, as quickly as you can. You can't be here for what's going to happen."

As she spoke the words, she knew they were falling on deaf ears. The all familiar glint in the young boys' eyes told her that. His father had the same glint all those years ago too.

"Professor, do you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?" he asked her, ignoring her pleas as she had predicted he would.

"It's been lost for centuries, Potter," she explained. "No one knows where it might be. Not even the ghosts. I'm sorry. Listen, Potter, for you to come back here is complete, utter madness."

"I had to….," began Harry.

Her acute sense of hearing picked up the sound of movement from the end of the room. Pushing Harry aside gently, she pointed her wand at the fallen Death Eater.

"Imperio,"

Casting such a spell, left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She took no pleasure in casting unforgivable. Amycus cut a pathetic figure as he handed over the wands of his sister and himself to her, blank faced and devoid of emotion. Once he was laid down beside his sister, she worked quickly to tire them up securely. She didn't want them getting in the way later on.

"Potter, if he knows you're here," she said as she returned to her attention to her students.

"He's getting nearer," he told her, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "Dumbledore gave me orders."

Albus! The boy had orders from Albus. What in the name of Merlin had her friend done now? What had he embroiled the young boy in now? She'd have words with his portrait once this was all over. It was something else to add to the list.

"Acting on Dumbledore's orders," she repeated, standing upright. Even if she didn't agree with him for placing all this on the boy's shoulders, it was her job to help him. "I shall secure the school against He Who Must Not Be Named while you search."

"Is that possible?" asked Harry

"I'll let you in on a secret, Potter," she said leaning forward. "We teachers are rather good at magic, you know. I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it."

"I didn't mean," began Harry.

"Potter, I know," she said putting her hand up to stop him. "Come we need to alert the other Heads of House. You'd better go back under that cloak of yours."


	92. Chapter 92

**A/n:** I'm still so undecided how to end this drabble series. Here's another update….

**Drabble 92.**

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards him in the darkness.

"Who's there?" came a voice he knew better than his own, his heart sank.

"It is I," he replied, his voice low as he stepped out from behind a suit of armour with his wand ready to fight. He dearly hoped it would not come to that.

"Where are the Callows?" he asked stepping closer, his eyes drinking the sight of her in for a brief moment. Her wand was out ready as well, held perfectly still in her delicate hand. She was wearing the infernal green tartan dressing gown that over the years, he had tried in vain to hide and once even attempted to bribe a house elf into losing.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," she answered. It was the first time in months; she had referred to him by his first name.

Something behind her caught his attention; he looked behind her and saw nothing.

"I was under the impression," he said turning his attention back to her, "that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" she asked, holding his gaze. "And what gave you that impression?"

"I have my ways, Minerva," he explained, lowering his tone and flexing his left arm slightly.

"Oh yes," she said with disgust. "You Death Eaters have your own personal means of communication. I forgot,"

He let her retort wash over him. She hadn't forgotten about the Dark Mark etched on his skin. There had been a time once when she would stroke it with her fingers, telling him that it should not seen as a badge of dishonour but a badge to show how far he had come.

"I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva," he said as he moved gradually towards her.

"You have some objection?"

"I am wondering what could have brought you out of your _bed _at this late hour,_" _he asked, lowering his voice almost into a whisper to highlight the word bed.

"I thought I heard a disturbance," she replied. "It's the only thing that would ever get me out of bed now."

"Really?" he asked, stopping in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I really must insist-"

With speed that he had forgotten she possessed, her wand slashed through the air and it was only thanks to his quick reflexes that he produced a shield charm that knocked her slightly off balance. He reached out to steady her without thinking but his mistake when unnoticed as she brandished her wand at a near by torch. It flew from its bracket and towards him; the flames from the torch fire formed a ring that surrounded him. He quickly changed the fire into a great black serpent, hoping it would buy him sometime to flee from her but; she surprised him again by blasting the snake into smoke and sending a swarm of daggers towards him. He turned on his heel and sprinted away, using the suits of armour as he passed to shield him from the dagger blades.

"Minerva!"

He heard the voice of reinforcements and saw the familiar shapes of Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn appearing.

"You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts, Severus Snape," cried Flitwick raising his wand and casting a spell.

The suit of armour that he had taken refuge behind came into life and grabbed at him, he struggled free from its crushing arms and with a silent spell sent it flying back towards his former friends. It smashed into the wall with an almighty crash and shattered into many pieces. He took that moment to run, he needed to get away, he didn't want to be forced into a corner where the only option was to hurt them, hurt Minerva.

He ran towards the nearest classroom, he looked back behind him and saw Minerva leading the charge after him. He took a brief moment to reflect on what it might have been like to do battle with her properly before dashing into the classroom. He didn't have a moment to access his options, the window was the only obvious choice. He resisted the urge to take his last look behind him and hurtled towards the window. As he threw himself into the air and through the glass, the last thing he heard was Minerva calling after him.

"COWARD!"


	93. Chapter 93

**A/n:** I'm on a bit of a roll here. A short drabble to bring the previous one to end and deal with the aftermath.

**Drabble 93.**

"He's gone," she whispered as she peered out through the broken window into the night sky. "Jumped out of the window."

She felt a hand on her arm and looked down to find a worried looking Filius looking at her. There wasn't time for sentimentality. She couldn't afford to think about what had just happened at a time like this.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Of course," she responded, turning away from him and looking out of the window. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just battled with the man you…" he began

"What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna as she and Harry appeared from beneath the invisibility cloak and ran towards the window.

She made mental note to award points to both Luna and Harry for their impeccable timing.

"He jumped," she explained to the two inquisitive faces before her.

"You mean he's dead?" asked Harry.

"No," her voice caught in her throat.

"He's not dead, Mr Potter," carried on Filius. "It seems he's learned a thing or two from his master."

Filius indicated to the window and up into the sky where in the distance a huge, bat like shape was flying through the darkness towards the perimeter wall.

"Professor McGonagall," asked Luna. "Are you feeling okay? You look awfully pale."

"Miss Lovegood," responded Minerva turning around to face the young Ravenclaw student. "I am quite well and there is much to be done. We need to put into place every protection we are capable of, Potter is here on orders from Albus and needs time to do what he needs to do."

"We can't keep You-Know-Who out indefinitely," squeaked Filuis.

"That doesn't mean we can delay him. And his name is Voldemort, so you might as well get used to it, he's going to try and kill you either way," she responded as she brushed away an invisible mark on her tartan dressing gown. "Pomona evacuate as many as you can, though if any of those who are over-age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."

"Surely not, Minerva," gasped Filius in surprise.

"You and I both know that some will stay regardless of what they are told," she answered as she walked forward. "We shall all meet in the Great Hall in twenty minutes. Potter, Lovegood with me."


	94. Chapter 94

**A/n: **I felt that this needed to written before we go on with the 'battle' – Minerva needed it. I needed it and you need it.

**Drabble 94.**

Only in the sanctuary of her rooms, could she be herself, her true self. Within the walls of her rooms, she could laugh, cry, walk around naked without having to justify, explain or excuse. As she closed the door behind her and leaned against the heavy oak of it, only then did she allow the tears to fall. They cascaded down her cheeks and unashamedly sunk into her tartan dressing gown. She could weep openly within these walls.

Never had she expected it to turn out like this!

'_I promise to be true to you always,' _

The words he had spoken on their wedding day floated through her mind as she sank down to her knees.

'_You are the light to my darkness,"_

Had she ever been a source of light to his darkness? Had he fooled her to thinking that? Or had she fooled herself to think that?

'_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control.'_

Did she believe in fate? In choices? In Control? She had when he spoke the words. It had been the most romantic thing that anyone had ever said to her. It had made her fall in love with him all over again.

Her hands were shaking; her breathing was short and shallow as she tried to gain control of herself. At this precise moment, she felt nothing but sorrow and the sheer unfairness of everything. Her exquisite world that she created with the man she loved, that consisted of just them had turned into something cruel, something unimaginable. She had remained strong to get her through seeing him daily, it had been the only way but when he had jumped from that window, her heart plummeted. Had he died? She had broken in that instant. How she had kept it together in the classroom was beyond her. She could only put it down to having Harry and Luna nearby and not wanting them to see her that way. She had felt elated when she caught slight of figure flying off in the distance. She had known it was him. The relief only lasted briefly because the realisation of the situation had cruelly hit her. There was such a fine line between love and hate. She loved him despite of all that happened and hated him for all that happened.

How was she going to get a handle on this?

She didn't have time to get it under control. There were Death Eater's, in their hundreds stalking the perimeters of her school. She had children to get to safety. She had to lead her friends, the family she had chosen into something that had no guarantees. It all seemed easier when Albus made the decisions, she would blindly follow the orders. It was easier that way, they hadn't been her decisions. She hadn't had to think what orders could mean, what the knock on effects of making them could be. The blood on hand's of those who made the orders. The choices were impossible. There would be time after to reflect….if she made it.

The only things she did know, were that she had to be appear confident, unafraid and ready to fight and she was ready.

She rose to her feet with renewed purpose, stripped herself of her tartan dressing gown and night dress and pulled on her lightest black robes. It was time to bring Tom Riddle and his kind to their knees.


End file.
